Kill Me Now
by acenotmary
Summary: It started out as a summer gym class and ended up becoming so much more. From running a mile to a falling in love, the life of a Gilmore Girl can be quite complicated sometimes. Sophie
1. And So The Torture Begins

**Kill Me Now**

_Gilmore Girls_

**A/N:** ok, so I've been reading fan fiction for a long time now (thanks to my best friend Em who got me addicted. Thanks Em! lol) anyway, I'm completely obsessed with Gilmore Girls (the show and the fan fic! Just check out my profile, trust me you'll see.) I also love Matt Czuchry! Yay for Logan! I hate Lits and Rory/Dean. Trorys are ok, but Rogans are my absolute favorite!

Anyway... the idea for this story just popped into my head. It's my first attempt at writing something Gilmore Girls. I wrote something Harry Potter, but I didn't like it, so it's now in the Recycle Bin. Lol. Although remember my friend Em I mentioned earlier? Well her pen name is **emsiok** and if you like Harry Potter, read her stuff, but if you read _Harry Potter: The Untold Story _on her account, I am the co author. So I guess I do have something published on here, just under her name. It's pretty funny, a parody sorta.

So back to this story, cause honestly, I've rambled enough. The idea popped into my head after reading many other stories, and this will also include a little personal experience. I took a summer gym class last summer and on the hell-o-meter, between 1 and 10, it was an 11. Terrible experience, but hey, at least my friends were there. Anyway, I thought that could be an interesting thing for Rory right? She hates physical activity and all, but hey, who hasn't had to take a gym class in their life? Anyway, this will be set at Chilton during the summer, before Senior year begins, and Rory has known Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph and Paris all her life. Lorelai is married to Luke and April does not exist. ('cause honestly that situation threw me for a loop, and it seriously pissed me off! Sorry, I'm ranting again) They live in Stars Hollow, while everyone else lives in Hartford. Rory is dating Dean right now, but not for long 'cause I really don't like him too much. As I said before, Logan is my favorite! So, I think that's all you need to know. Read and review and if there are any question, please ask, I don't want too much confusion. Thanks! And not all authors notes will be this long, most likely just this one. Ok, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own absolutely nothing, except the painful memories of summer gym. Lol. I don't own the title of this story either, because it's the title to episode number three from the first season, where Rory plays golf with her grandpa, I thought that would be good, since she had to play a sport for school, and this story is gym class for school. It all works. Lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: And So The Torture Begins**

Rory Gilmore stepped into the Chilton gym with her water bottle, looking for her friends. When she spotted them she walked toward them with a scowl on her face. She had needed one more gym credit and her best friend Logan Huntzberger had convinced her to take the summer course with him and the rest of their friends so she wouldn't have to take it during the school year.

"Logan Huntzberger!" she screamed when she got closer to them.

"What's up Ace?" Logan asked as he looked up at her from his sitting position on the floor.

"7:30! It's 7:30 in the morning! I now officially hate you." she said as she sat down between him and Finn.

"C'mon Ace. It's not that bad." he said.

"Uh, yea it is mate." Finn said, now jumping into the conversation. "She's right it's 7:30, such an un-Godly hour. Damn sun, it's out. I can't have any alcohol. This sucks." he said

"Ace, just think of it this way. I promised to bring you coffee every morning before school starts. And I will come with you to Friday night diners all during Senior year. Then, I promised you movie nights afterwards. You are clearly getting more out of this than me." he said.

"Do you promise you'll come to the diners 'cause those are not something to joke about." she said.

"Yea, Ace. I promise." He said.

"Ok. I can't really get out of this class anyway, I'm already here." she said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Cheer up Ace, it'll be fun!" Logan said, trying to make her happy. "Now what's in your water bottle? Because coffee probably isn't the best choice of beverage for after running." he said.

"No Logan, it's not coffee, it's wat... wait, did you say running?" She asked, her voice slightly rising.

"Yes.." he said, praying that he wasn't about to be hit.

"God, could this day get any worse?" She asked.

"Hello Mary!" Tristan said as he walked into the gym and toward Rory, Logan Finn Colin, Steph, and Paris. (A/N: who are in the class as well, they just haven't said anything yet, except Finn. Lol)

"Uhh..." Rory groaned as she put her head in her hands. "I spoke to soon."

"Oh, come on Mar, you know you love me." Tristan said.

Rory scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Mary, you wound me."

"Please Tristan, just your ego is hurt." At this comment everyone started laughing.

"Nice one Ace."

"Hey, shush you. Your ego can be just as big sometimes." she said. He was silent. "It's too early." she said again. "I'm tired. Nighty Night." she said as she put her head on Logan's shoulder.

"How many cups of coffee did you have this morning Ror?" Colin asked, finally speaking up.

"Five" Rory answered.

"And you're still tired?" Tristan questioned.

Rory's head shot up and she sent him a death glare. "Yes." she said as she put her head back on Logan's shoulder.

"You obviously don't know just how addicted to coffee she is." Paris said. "Five cups barely gets her going."

"Yea, my usual morning amount is seven but I didn't have time for two more...maybe because this class starts so damn early." she whined.

"Yea, Logan has to bring her coffee every day of school next year because she agreed to take this class." Steph said.

"Gilmore's and running, don't mix." Finn added.

"It's in our rule book." Rory said. "Along with having to have a coffee addiction." she added.

Just then the gym teacher came in and took attendance. After that he gave them their first task.

"Ok class, lets start with five warm up laps around the gym. Then get into three lines for stretching." he said and then he blew his whistle, signaling for them to start. Everyone got up and started to run.

"And so the torture begins." Steph said.

"Just kill me now." Rory muttered as she ran alongside Paris and Steph.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok, so that's the first chapter. All the gym activities that will occur in this story really happened in my class... oh yes that's right! Five warm up laps around the gym, and then later going outside to run more laps around the very large track! I swear, gym is torture! Anyway, please review, I wanna know what you think. I'm really excited about this story, and as it goes on, chapters will be a little longer than this one was. So again, please press the review button, you know you wanna, it's just a few centimeters away! Lol Also, the whole story will NOT always revolve around the gym class. The class will have to end after a while, and then other things will come in. Hehe. Ok, seriously, please review. 


	2. RunningDodgeballPure Hell!

**A/N: **Ok, thanks for the reviews. I've only got two so far, one from **emsiok. **Em, my bestest friend, I know you were confused, but thanks for reading anyway. And to** rogans-rock0909 **thanks so much for being my first official Gilmore Girls reader who reviewed! I can't wait to see where I take this too! I read your review and I was like this is so cool, because I visit your profile frequently to read some of your favorite stories, because you're right, Rogans Rock! I also really like your story, ok, so anyway, thanks again for reviewing, here's chapter two.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Running + Dodgeball** **Pure Hell!**

After running the warm up laps, everyone got into lines for the stretching. Tristan tried to get behind Rory so he could check her out, but Logan got there first.

"C'mon man, let me get behind her." Tristan said.

"No way." Logan said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you'll stand there and stare at her ass the whole time." Logan answered.

"Do you know I can hear you two?" Rory questioned.

"Uhh..." They both said.

"And honestly, I have to agree with Logan. I really don't appreciate you staring at my butt Tristan." Rory said.

"I..uhh.." Tristan started.

"Ok class, lets begin." The teacher said.

Logan kept his spot behind Rory while Tristan went to stand behind Steph, only to see Colin was already there.

"Mr. DuGrey, is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

"No Coach, there's no problem." he answered.

"Then find a spot." he said.

Tristan walked over to an open spot at the end of the last row, right behind some repulsive, sweaty boy, who smelt like ass. It was the last spot left. Rory, Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph, and Paris all began to laugh.

When they finished their stretches, they all walked outside and down toward the track.

"Oh, no. this is not gonna be good. Rory said.

"Ace, it'll be fine. I'll run next to you the whole time." Logan said, coming up to her.

"Yea, sure you will." Rory said.

As they entered the track, Coach Reynolds started giving instructions. "You can go at whatever pace you want. Jog half a lap, then walk the other. Keep going until I call you all in." The coach blew his whistle and everyone started running again.

"I'm gonna die." Rory said as she ran between Logan and Steph.

"Right there with ya girlie." Steph said. Logan just laughed.

**30 minutes later...**

The whistle blew again, and everyone started to go over toward the bleachers where their water awaited.

"Water!" Rory yelled as she got closer to where her water bottle sat.

"Wow Ace, are you actually calling out for a beverage that isn't coffee?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hey," Rory said "You, mister, are the best friend, and you made me take this class. You do not get to make fun of the coffee addiction today!" she said while pointing her finger in his face.

"Ok, sorry Ace." Logan said, while he masked his fake hurt.

After everyone had some water, they walked inside for a half hour break in the cafeteria.

"Yes, thank God, a break!" Paris said.

Everyone walked into the air conditioned cafeteria and collapsed into chairs.

"Uhh, my life sucks." Rory said.

"Cheer up, love!" Finn said.

"I can't Finn. I'm too tired to cheer up." Rory answered, but her voice came out muffled because she had her head on the table while she used her arms as a pillow.

"I know! I'll do a re-enactment for you!" Finn said.

"Really?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Of course!" Finn said as he jumped up.

The rest of the break was spent eating snacks and watching Finn re-enact _The Passion of the_ _Christ_. When he finished, everyone in the cafeteria was clapping.

"Thank you, thank you!" Finn said as he took a bow.

"You know what Finn, I do feel a bit better!" Rory answered with a smile. Finn smiled back.

"Glad I can make you smile love!" Finn exclaimed.

Coach Reynolds walked back in to call all the student back into the gym for another activity.

"Ok kids, time for Dodgeball!" He exclaimed. All the boys high-fived, while the girls just groaned.

"Now I feel all sad again." Rory said as she walked over to the wall so the teams could be picked.

"Who's gonna be the pickers?" Coach Reynolds asked. "Ahh.. I know. How about Huntzberger and... DuGrey. DuGrey, you have first pick." he said

Rory silently cursed.

"Lets see, I pick... Rory Gilmore." Tristan said with a somewhat evil smirk on his face.

Rory looked at Logan with a sad look on her face. She really wanted to be on her best friends team. She walked over toward Tristan and couldn't help but to mutter "Ass."

Logan looked upset that he couldn't have Rory on his team. She would have been his first pick as well. She wasn't particularly good at dodgeball, but she was his best friend and he hated that she was picked by Tristan. _'Why did he have to pick my Ace'_ he thought. _'Wait, **my** Ace? What's with that? Do I like her as more than_ _my best friend? No, I can't! She has a boyfriend. Stupid Dean. He's not good enough for her. Ugh, I gotta stop thinkin like this.'_ "I pick Colin" Logan said.

"Mate! What's with that?" Finn said, pretending to be hurt.

"I pick Stephanie." Tristan said.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" Colin exclaimed from where he was standing near Logan.

"Sorry man, she's got a good arm." Tristan said.

"I pick Finn." Logan said.

"Thanks mate, nice to know you care." Finn said, still pretending to be hurt that Colin was picked before him.

"I call Paris" Tristan said with another smirk on his face, happy that he got all the girls of their group on his team.

They continued to pick teams until no one was left on the wall. The coach blew his whistle again. "Let the game begin!" he said.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok, so that's the end of chapter two. Aren't you guys excited? Two, maybe three updates in one day? I really don't like when people don't update, so expect frequent updates, I have absolutely nothing to do this summer, so there will most likely be at least one update everyday. Yay! Ok, so while I was writing this I got more reviews, so thanks again to **rogans-rock0909** and also to **Treenuh**, **melako17**, **justine260**, and **Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13**. Oh, and also again to my best friend **emsiok**. You rock! If you review and you aren't mentioned it's because I got it after posting, so I'll thank you in chapter three! Ok, so now you've read, please review! I love the reviews! It's just a click away! Lol. 


	3. Rory v Logan: The Dodgeball Showdown!

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the feedback! You guys are all awesome! For all of you that are wondering about the Rory/Logan relationship, don't worry, this will ABSOLUTELY be a Rogan! I hate Lits and I hate Rory/Dean. Just thought I'd voice that again. I don't know yet how long I will draw out the development of a Rogan relationship, but thy will be together somewhat soon, definitely before the gym class ends and other things occur. We know that Logan is already starting to realize that he has feelings for Rory, and I will tell you that Rory has always loved Logan, but is dating Dean right now, because she doesn't think Logan likes her in that way. Anyway, here are my shout outs for my new favorite people! Thanks to you all:

**justine260:**glad you liked it, here's another!

**icepinkstar:** glad you think it's funny! Here's another update!

**ellekinser:** yes Rory would complain a lot! Lol

**rogans-rock0909:** you're welcome for the previous shout out! Here's another! Lol

**coffeeaddict1515:** glad you like! Read above for Rogan info.

**another stars hollow freak: **yes, gym sucks! Lol glad you like it!

**rexsgirl29: **glad you love it!

**COFFEELOVER99:** thanks! Glad you love it.

**Lifeisconfusing:** glad you like it. Here's an update!

**Treenuh:** Yes, poor Tristan. I thought a sweaty ass smelling guy would be funny for him to stand behind since he couldn't have Rory or Steph! Lol

**melako17:** glad you like it! Read above for Rogan info!

Ok, I think that's everyone. If you aren't mentioned, again, I didn't get a review before this was posted. Here's next chapter! Everyone enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. sad isn't it?

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Rory v. Logan: The Dodgeball Showdown!**

At the sound of the whistle the game began. All the guys ran toward the center of the gym to get the balls, while the girls hung back a bit, slowly coming out of the safety area. Logan and Tristan kept trying to get each other out, and while they both had good aim, they were also both really good at dodging.

Rory was starting to get really annoyed with Tristan. When he wasn't dodging balls from Logan, he was standing really close to her.

"So Mar, are you impressed with my dodgeball skills?" He asked, way full of himself.

"Uhm... No." Rory said.

"Mary, you wound me!" Tristan said.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Steph said as she dodged a ball thrown by Finn and came over towards the two of them.

"Yes Steph we did. We've already established that Tristan has the biggest ego ever, and that's all that's hurt." Rory said, getting a bit snippy.

Just then a ball was thrown at their group of three, and Rory and Steph ran, leaving Tristan the one to get hit. Rory looked over at who threw it to see Logan. She mouthed 'Thank You,' relieved that Tristan was out and would be leaving her alone for a while. He mouthed 'Your Welcome' right back.

Other people were slowly hit and in the end Rory and Logan were the only ones left on each side. Logan was left clearly by skill of getting others out and dodging. Rory seemed to be left because she was lucky in hiding behind others and dodging a bit.

"Just you and me Ace." Logan said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, great. Just don't hurt me when you throw that ball." she said as they both walked up to the center line.

"C'mon Ace, you aren't giving up that easily. Here." He said handing her a ball and then getting another for himself. "We throw at each other on the count of three. Whoever gets hit is out and the other wins." He said.

"Ok, fine." she said as she took a few steps back, as did he. "One." she said

"Two" Logan said.

"Three" they said together.

Both threw their balls as everyone watched, wondering what would happen. Rory dodged when she saw a ball coming at her but when she looked back at Logan, she saw that she had hit him.

"You won!" Steph, Paris, Colin and Finn said coming up to her.

"Oh my God! I did!" Rory said. "I've never won anything before, well except for that essay contest in the fourth grade, and that thing last year, oh and that summer trip to DC..bu..

"Gilmore!" They all said.

"Sorry, I'm rambling." she said as she blushed a bit.

Rory saw Logan walking over so she broke away from the group to go talk to him.

"Hey Ace. You got me." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry, you're ok right?" Rory said, a bit worried that she might have hurt him.

"Ace I'm fine. It was just a game." Logan said.

"Ok, good." She said. She started to walk away, but then turned and gave Logan a hug. "I'm sorry I hit you." she half whispered.

Logan began to chuckle a bit as he embraced her. "Ace. It was a game. You were supposed to hit me."

"I know, but I don't like throwing things at my best friend, or actually hitting him." she said as she smiled "I still can't believe that hit you! My throwing sucks!"

"Well, apparently not today." He said as he was still hugging her.

"Ahem.." They heard everyone say."

They broke apart and Rory blushed while Logan smirked.

"Come on guys! It's time for the second break." Finn said.

Rory and Logan both walked into the cafeteria, lost in their own thoughts.

_'I can't believe she was hugging me. It felt so right.'_ Logan thought.

_'Wow, what came over me? I turn around and hug him like that? I have a boyfriend! But it was really nice._ Rory thought.

Once they were all in the Cafeteria they all collapsed into chairs for the second time. A phone started ringing, but no one moved to answer it.

"Whose phone is ringing?" Rory asked, becoming annoyed.

"Uh, that would be yours Ace." Logan answered.

"Someone answer it please." She said.

"But, it's your phone Ror." Colin said.

"I'm too tired to answer it." She shot back.

"I'll get it!" Finn said excitedly as he reached for Rory's phone in her gym bag.

"'Lo?" Finn answered.

_"Long lost exotic son!" Lorelai chirped._

"Lore!" he answered. Rory's head shot up

"It's my mom?" Rory asked.

"Yes love, it is."

"Let me talk to her." Rory said, taking her phone from Finn.

"Hey mom." she said

_"Daughter of mine!" Lorelai said._

"Hey, what's up?"

_"Well, I just wanted to tell you that a bunch of waitors got sick and I have to fill in along with Kirk and Lane."_

"Ok. Question one: Why Kirk? Question two: What does this have to do with me?"

_"One because he was available and he needs a new odd job. Two because I can't pick you up from school. Can one of your limo boys give you a ride?" she asked._

"Uhh.. Hold on" she said as she took the phone away from her ear. "Hey Logan, can you give me a ride home today?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem Ace. I'd be happy to." he answered.

"Mom?"

_"Yeah sweets?"_

"Logan's gonna bring me home." she said

_"Ok. Good. I won't be home for diner either, so there's money under the Rabi, just go to Lukes or something." she said._

"Ok, no problem. I'm gonna need some of Lukes coffee, along with a burger and some chili fries after this day."

_"That bad huh?" she asked._

"Mom, they made us run!" she exclaimed.

_"HUH!" Lorelai gasped._

"I know. Although I did beat Logan in dodgeball!"

_"Really?" she questioned._

"Yea, I'll tell you all about it when you get home tonight." she said.

_"Ok kid. I'll talk to you later. Love you."_

"Love you too mom"

_"Bye sweets."_

"Bye" Rory said then closed her phone and put it back in her bag.

"So mom's not gonna be home for diner tonight." Rory said, looking kinda sad. "You up for Lukes Logan?"

"Yea sure. I could use a burger and chili fries too." He said.

"Anyone else wanna come?" Rory questioned. Everyone shook their heads 'no' saying they had other things they had to do.

"Ok, just you and me then." Rory said looking at Logan.

"Yep, just you and me."

The brake ended and everyone walked back into the gym for the final activity. When they were done playing volleyball, Rory and Logan headed out and got into his Porsche. He drove off toward Stars Hollow and they were there within half an hour. They got out of the car and headed inside.

"I'm gonna take a shower." she said. "Do you wanna take one too?" Rory asked, slightly blushing.

"What?" Logan asked a little off guard.

"Do you wanna shower? You can use mine and I'll use mom's upstairs." She clarified.

"Oh, yea, that would be great." Logan answered.

"Ok, let me just get some extra clothes from my room first." she said and they walked into her room. "Do you have extra clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah, in my bag."

"Ok, well you know where to go." she said as she walked out of her room and up the stairs to her mom's bathroom,

After she was all showered and in fresh clothes she walked downstairs to see Logan in some jeans and a t shirt. His hair still looked slightly wet, and she couldn't help but stare.

He looked up when he heard her come down the stairs. He noticed her staring at her. "See something you like Ace?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Uhh.." she said as she blushed. "Are you ready to go to Lukes?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, lets go." he said, still smirking. "Did you get the money from the Rabi?" he asked.

"Yep. Got it." She said as she walked over and pulled a 20 out from under it's resting place.

"Lets go." He said as he ushered her out the door.

They walked towards Lukes, he had his arm around her shoulder while she leaned into him, but as they got closer they saw Dean sitting on a bench near by. He got up, looking furious.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm mean for stopping there, but hey, I'm having so much fun with this story, I might get chapter four up tonight too. If not, then expect it tomorrow. I love this story! Also, this is the longest chapter so far. I thought I'd give you a bit more. I like this chapter, especially the bit of Rogan interaction! Yay they're realizing their feelings! A Dean break up will be coming soon, if not in chapter four, then definitely in chapter five. Even more Rogan action will soon follow! Ok, so again, you've now read, please review! I love them! You guys are great! 


	4. A Guy and A Girl

**A/N:** Ok, here's chapter 4! I know you guys must be excited right? 4 chapters in one day? I'm just really jazzed about this story! Ok here's the shout outs! Thanks to all:

Treenuh: thanks so much for being with me on the 'we hate Dean' front. Lol

rogans-rock0909: yes, a break up complete with yelling will be soon! Lol

rexsgirl29: Rory and Logan will be together soon! Dean is so history! Lol

LHTDfan: so glad you like it! Break up is coming!

Iluvpuppy: glad you like it and want me to continue!

ellekinser: glad you liked it. Yes Dean knows she's friends with the guys but he doesn't like it, especially since Logan is not only a friend, but a BEST friend and because the loving gestures between the two like what happened at the end of last chapter occur a lot, so he really doesn't like it.

Lifeisconfusing: sorry to be mean, but hey,. I can't be too mean right? I gave 4 updates in one day! Lol. Dean will go away eventually! Lol

SpeedRacer15: I'm sorry no one was hit in the face with a ball, but hey, maybe Dean will end up getting hit in the face! Lol

melako17: thanks! Glad you like it.

coffeeaddict1515: glad you like the story and the triple update! Here's the quadruple update! Lol. I got the idea from personal experience. That gym class I took last summer was hell! Everything gym related in the story actually happened! So crue :( anyway, glad you liked this. And Rory just got lucky winning. I was typing and it just came out like that. Lol

hellishrose: here's your break up! Lol

roxygrl694: glad you like this! Here's the confrontation. It's not too much, but I like it anyway. Lol

If you aren't mentioned, again, because I updated before I got it. Sorry. Ok, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :( sad right?

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: A Girl and A Guy**

"Dean, hey." Rory said as she and Logan got closer to him.

"Rory, what's he doing here? And why is he touching you?" Dean asked as his voice rose.

"He brought me home from my class. He's in it. And he's my best friend! So what if he's touching me!" She said, her voice rising as well.

"It matters Rory! You're my girlfriend!" Dean said.

"Yeah, well not for much longer if you don't chill!" She said.

"Uh, Ace, I'll meet you in Lukes. You two should talk." Logan said as he let go of Rory and walked to Lukes. He couldn't help thinking that leaving her alone with him was a mistake. Dean could be okay, but sometimes he could turn violent. He walked into Lukes and sat down at a table.

"Hey Logan." Luke said, coming over to the table.

"Hey Luke. Can we get two burgers, two chili fries and four coffees please?"

"Sure. You eatin all of that, or is someone else comin?"

"Oh, Rory's coming, she's just talking to Dean right now."

"You left her alone with him?"

"Yeah, I know, I can't help thinking it was a bad idea."

"Maybe you should go back out there. I'll send your orders back to Caesar."

"Yeah, ok." Logan said as he got up to go back out to Rory.

"Just what are you doing with him Rory? Are you cheating on me? He asked.

"What? Dean no! You know I would never do that!" She yelled at him.

"Really? Then why are you always with him? Or that other guy and his foreign friend?"

"Colin and Finn? Please you think I would cheat on you with them? Colin has a girlfriend and everyone knows Finn is in love with Paris! He's just stupid and he won't tell her!"

"So what! That still leaves out Logan!"

"I already told you! He's my best friend!"

"That's what they always say! You know, guy and girl are best friend. Girl has boyfriend, guy has NO girlfriend. Girl and Guy hook up one night, and then girl's boyfriend walks in on it! I'll see you cheating with Logan and being the slut that you are!" Dean yelled.

By this point, Rory had started to cry and Logan, along with several towns people(Babette, Miss. Patty) had heard.

"Hey!" Logan yelled, coming up to the two and standing next to Rory. " Don't ever call her that. Rory is anything but that!" Logan said.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do if I call her that again?" Dean asked, coming a little closer to Logan.

"This." He said as he hit Dean in the face. Dean fell over, his nose now bleeding.

"Bastard!" Dean shouted as he got up. He tried to swing at Logan but was suddenly pulled away, and pushed back down on the ground.

"Luke! Thank you!" Rory said.

"Your welcome. And you!" Luke said, turning back to a slightly crying Dean. "If you ever come near her, or her family, or any of her friends again, you'll have worse than a broken nose! And don't come in the diner either!" Luke said as he went back into the diner.

"Are you ok Ace" Logan asked as he held Rory. She was still crying a little and that broke Logan's heart.

"Yeah, thanks. He might have done something if you hadn't stepped in."

"No problem Ace. I'd do anything to protect you." He said.

"I know, and that is why you are my best friend." Rory said, slightly laughing and giving him a smile.

He smiled back. "C'mon Ace. I ordered for us and I'm sure Luke has it done by now." he said as he led her into the dinner.

"Hey Logan, can we have a movie night tonight?" Rory asked.

"Anything you want Ace" He said as he kissed her forehead.

A/N: Ok, there it is! The Dean break up. I like how it went. Next chapter will most likely be Rory and Logan getting together. I'm thinking a little Gilmore Movie Night Romance. Lol! Ok so please review, you guys have been so awesome so far. Expect chapter five sometime tomorrow! Ok, just click away and send me some feedback! Thanks! Oh! And I loved adding Dean crying! Haha! So funny! Ok, so review now. Please :)


	5. Oompa Loompas Give You Nightmares

**A/N:** Ok, here's chapter 5! Long awaited Rogan action! I had several people tell me to get them together now, and one suggestion to carry out the friendship longer. Well, I really want them together, so there you go. Thanks to all the reviews and suggestions. If you aren't in the shout outs, I'm sorry, but it's only because I posted before I got your review. I will keep saying that so people's feelings don't get hurt. Lol. Ok so thanks to: **melako17, roxygrl694, LHTDfan, Chlse513, imconfused247, Treenuh, Lifeisconfusing, Emzthecoolest1, rogans-rock0909, fox24, another stars hollow freak,** and** toomanyobsessions. **On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It's still very sad...

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Oompa Loompas Give You Nightmares **

After eating dinner, Rory and Logan walked over to the video store to pick out some movie.

"So what are we renting Ace?" Logan asked as he led her into the store.

"I was thinking we definitely have to get _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_, but I can't seem to find it. Rory walked up to the front desk, only to see Kirk.

"Kirk, I thought you were helping mom at the inn."

"I was, but when I couldn't carry all the food to a table, I stuffed the rolls in my pants. I guess that's kinda frowned upon 'cause I was fired. So I came back to the video store. Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh.. Ok. Where's _Willy Wonka_? I can't seem to find it."

"It's behind the 'Rory Curtain.'" Kirk said.

"Kirk, that's a kids movie. Why is it back there?" she asked.

"We thought the oompa loompas would scare the children."

"Kirk! They don't scare little kids! They're the best part of the movie." Rory said as she started to walk away from Kirk and go behind the 'Rory Curtain'. Logan followed her.

"Ace, do you realize that just about every movie in the entire store is behind this curtain? Even the little kids movies?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know. I love Stars Hollow, but this is ridiculous." she said as she grabbed _Willy Wonka _and headed toward the register.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, Kirk, it's what we want."

"Really, 'cause I got nightmares from watch..."

"Kirk!" Rory and Logan said in unison.

"Ok, ok, Here you go. Enjoy you're nightmares."

"We will." Rory shot back.

They waked out of the video store and into Doose's Market. After getting loads of junk food, they headed back to the house.

"Hey Logan, could you get my key out?" Rory asked.

"Yeah Ace, where is it?" he asked.

"In my back pocket." She said slightly blushing. He just smirked.

"No problem Ace." He said as he reached in her pocket and pulled it out. Rory felt a shiver go up her spine when he put his hand in her pocket. Logan felt the spark too.

"Here we go." He said as he took it out and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." she said.

They put all the food on the coffee table.

"Will you start the movie? I'm gonna go put my pajamas on." she asked.

"Yea, sure." he said.

Usually Rory would have felt awkward in her pj's in front of people other than her family, but she surprisingly felt comfortable when she was in them around her friends. Especially Logan. When she came back out she saw him on the couch in sweats and a t shirt.

"How many pairs of clothes do you have in that bag?" Rory asked while smirking. "You're startin to act like a girl." she said

"Hey, I had a feeling I would be over here tonight so I brought extra stuff. Don't you want me to be comfortable?" he asked slightly pouting.

"Of course." she said as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Are you gonna start the movie?" she asked.

"Just waiting for you Ace." he said as he started the movie.

Rory leaned into his side and he put his arm around her. When he saw her walk out of her room in her pajamas he thought she looked beautiful, like always. When she leaned into him, he felt so happy that he could hold her.

Logan started thinking about all the other times like this they had shared. Whenever she was sick, she would only want him, her mom, and Luke around. He would pack a bag and come stay with them until she felt better. He would only leave when he had to got to school. He would take her notes, being very detailed, and then when he got back to her house, they would have movie nights like the one going on now. These memories made him smile. Rory looked up and noticed this smile.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"You" he said. She blushed slightly at this.

"I was remembering the times when you were sick and I would come over and help take care of you. Me Lorelai and Luke were the only ones you wouldn't throw stuff out. You get kinda cranky when you're sick." He said as he laughed. She playfully hit him in the chest.

"I can't help it. My head will feel like it's gonna explode, or like someone hit me with a hammer. I just want other people to experience it to." she said looking up at him and giving him the bambi eyes. Logan couldn't resist that look. It always made him smile.

They were looking in each others eyes when he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he tried to pull away, she began to respond. After oxygen began to become a problem they reluctantly pulled apart. Logan was resting his head against hers.

"Wow." They both said.

"What just happened?" Rory whispered

"We were kissing." Logan replied with a smirk on his face.

"I know that." she said. "But what does it mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"It means I wanna be with you. Rory, I love you. I think I always have, and I'm sorry I didn't act on my feelings sooner."

"What was stopping you" she asked

His heart leapt at this question. "Dean, Ace. Ya know, your boyfriend." he replied.

"Well, not anymore." she said and then she kissed him. He deepened it and when they pulled apart again, they realized they were now laying down on the couch. She was on top of him, and now resting her forehead on his. "I love you too." she said, and then she lightly kissed him again.

"Rory, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course goofy, I just said I loved you." she said and then kissed him.

They were both so happy. Rory fell asleep, her head resting on his chest. He was absent-mindedly playing with her hair. "I love you." he whispered again, and then he too fell asleep, loving the feeling of holding her.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I'm really proud of this chapter. I like how it turned out. Lol I'm glad I finally put them together! Lol. So, thanks again for all the reviews. Next chapter: how Lorelai will take it, how Tristan will take it, how everyone else will take it! Lol also, day 2 of the gym class! More devilish running! Lol ok, so click that button and send me some reviews! I love them so much! Thanks:) 


	6. Something Happened Here

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys make me feel so special. I get all the reviews and I open them and I swear I get a big smile on my face! It's so funny! Anyway, if you aren't on the shout outs, you know the drill. Sorry. Ok, so thanks to all that make me smile:

**Treenuh: **here's more!

**ellekinser: **I'm glad you love this chapter. You're welcome for the review. I love your story too! Update soon!

**melako17: **glad you love it! Here's how Lore takes it.

**justine260: **that's ok. Glad you're enjoying the quick updates!

**Lifeisconfusing:** here's an update! Lol

**rogans-rock0909: **here's the reaction of Lorelai.glad you like it!

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: **thanks! Here's an update!

**Hopes2High: **glad you like it. I read some of your stories! They're great! Summer gym was hell! Lol gym is hell al together! Lol

**ilovegilmoregirls913: **I know what you mean! Dean is a bit stalkerish! Lol and too over protective.

**another stars hollow freak: **thanks so much. So glad you like the fast updates. I love to update! I've been reading some of your Rogans, and I absolutely LOVE Yale Meetings. Could you update soon please? Lol

Ok, on with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Again, it's so sad. I'm crying, it's so sad.. Lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Something Happened Here**

Lorelai Gilmore had a tough day. Her daughter had to go to an awful gym class and she had had to deal with some sticky situations. First a bunch of waitors had gotten sick, then she had to track down Lane and surprisingly Kirk. Oh, and Kirk! He was another story. What was he thinking? Stuffing rolls down his pants? He could have just taken two trips from the kitchen to the table he was waiting on. _'I wonder where he went after running out of here crying? I hated to fire him, we really needed the help, but bread down the pants was a little too weird, even for Kirk!' _she thought.

She decided that after a long day, she would go to Lukes of course!"

"Luuuuke!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into the diner.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"Why, coffee of course! And what's with the attitude?" She asked.

Luke poured her some coffee into an oversized mug. "Oh, nothing, I've just been trying to keep Dean away."

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked, shocked that Luke would do such a thing, even though she knew Luke was not to fond of Dean. She knew Luke preferred Logan.

"He called Rory a slut."

"What?" Lorelai yelled. "Why would he do that?" she asked, getting really angry.

"She was walking up to the diner with Logan."

"But he's her best friend and Dean knows that!"

"He thought she was cheating. Logan left Rory so she could talk to Dean, but when he came in here, I told him he should probably go back out there. When he walked out, I could see him listening for a minute, but when Dean accused her of cheating and called her a slut, Logan stepped in. He eventually punched Dean and broke his nose. Dean tried to fight back, but I pulled him away and slammed him back on the ground. I told him to stay away from Rory and her family and all her friends. I also told him to stay out of the diner, but he keeps trying to come in."

"Wow." Lorelai said. "I can't believe that. Did Rory break up with Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I better get home. See if she wants to wallow."

"Don't bother going to Doose's. Her and Logan were gonna have a movie night, so I think they've got the junk food covered."

"Ok, thanks for telling me. Can I get six coffees to go? If I know Rory, Logan is probably still there." she said as she checked her watch. It was now almost ten, but she had called ahead and asked Luke to stay open late for her so she could get some coffee. Since they were dating, of course he said yes.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he filled six 'to go' cups.

"Thanks hun." she said as she took the coffee and gave Luke a kiss. "I'll see ya tomorrow morning."

"Bye Lore."

Lorelai walked out of the diner and started toward her house. When she walked in the door, the sight she saw made her smile. Her daughter was laying on the couch with Logan. Both were sleeping and he had his arms around her protectively.

She walked over to them and put the coffee on the coffee table "Hey sleepy." she whispered in Rory's ear.

"Mom?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Hey sweets. I see you have a new pillow."

Rory looked down and saw Logan beneath her. "Logan." she whispered in his ear. "Wake up. Mom's home."

"Mmm. Five more minutes Ace." he mumbled.

"No, now." she said as she kissed his cheek.

He instantly smiled, remembering all that had happened that night.

"Ok, something happened here." Lorelai said.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Well, hun, you are still on top of Logan, you don't seem remotely upset that you broke up with Dean, and Logan has a goofy smile on his face."

"Who told you I broke up with Dean?" she asked

"Luke." she answered. "By the way, do you wanna wallow?" she asked.

"Of course." she mumbled. No, I don't need to wallow, but into the kitchen okay? I'll give you all the details."

Lorelai hopped up and down with excitement. "Oh, oh, Mommy loves details!" she said.

"Ok, come on." she said attempting to get up, but Logan pulled her back down.

"Don't go." he whispered.

"I'm just going to the kitchen to talk to mom. Go back to sleep baby." she said as she kissed him lightly. He let her go and she walked into the kitchen with her mom and the six coffees from Lukes.

"Ok, kid. Spill." Lorelai said as she and Rory sat down at the table.

Rory began to tell everything that had happened that day. Starting with gym, moving on to her break up with Dean and their scene on the street, and finally into her and Logan's new relationship.

"He loves me mom! I never thought that would happen. I love him so much. I've always loved him." she said

"I know kid. And I could have told you he loved you. It's all in the way he looks at you." Lorelai said with a smile on her face. Rory blushed.

"So, you're happy with this?" Rory asked her mom.

"Of course hun! You know I love Logan. He's your best friend and he's the love of your life." she said.

"Good, 'cause I'm really happy about this." Rory said as she smiled.

"Well, it's getting late. Maybe you should get him off the couch and into bed."

"Dirty!" they said at the same time, after realizing what Lorelai had said.

"Ok, but are you sure it's okay for him to be in there with me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Just no funny business." she said laughing.

"Yes mom, no funny business." Rory said, laughing right back.

Rory walked into the living room to see that Logan had not moved.

"Logan," she whispered in his ear. "Come on, lets go to bed." she said as she pulled him up.

"Right behind you Ace." he said, half asleep.

They walked into her room and got into the bed. Rory cuddled up to Logan and he put his arm around her protectively. He kissed her forehead and soon enough they were both back to sleep. Lorelai watched this from the kitchen, a smile playing on her lips. She was so happy her little girl had found the love of her life. Logan was perfect for Rory, and her final thought of the night was _'Finally, finally, they get together.'_ She walked upstairs to her room, knowing her baby was now truly happy.

**

* * *

****A/N:** ok, so there it was. I personally loved this chapter! I know everyone was supposed to find out this chapter, but I swear their friends will know next chapter. At least Lorelai knows. I loved writing her reaction. It was so fun. I also included a little Java Junkie! I love Luke/Lorelai. Ok, so I know I said in my first authors note that Luke and Lorelai were married, but I wanna change that to dating, because I wanna play their relationship into the story also. Ok, so please review. I love that part. You guys inspire me to update quickly, even though I LOVE to write! Lol ok, so yeah, feedback is great! Send it please! Thanks:) 


	7. Oh How The Mighy Have Fallen

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews! You're all great. Sorry this is coming kinda late, I had an extremely busy day. I'll try and update one more time tonight after this, but I'll need some reviews first. Ok, shout outs! Sorry if you aren't included. You should know why by now. Ok, again thanks to those who make me smile:

**melako17:** glad you love it.

**toughcooki19: **glad you love it and think it's original! Lol

**Lifeisconfusing:** yes, Kirk is always funny. Lol. Glad you liked it.

**Treenuh: **thanks! I don't really like when Lorelai isn't supportive of Rory/Logan, so I had to make her like him. Lol

**elekinser: **thanks for the review!. I read your new chapter in 'Do you have a trust fund,' and I loved it. I tried to submit a review but fanfic wouldn't let me. So instead I will post it in my update. Sorry. Anyway. I have also read 'What a girl wants' and I like how you carried over the nicknames. Also I love your new version of the pushkin joke. It was way funny and very original. Thanks for the suggestion. I think I will use that as not only a line in the chapter, but also the chapter title. Lol. Thanks again. Sorry the review situation. Update soon please!

**Hopes2High:** glad you loved it.

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13:** I'm glad this was your favorite. It was a fun chapter to write. Lol

**ilovegilmoregirls913: **glad you loved it. Dean may make another appearance sometime. (Hint, hint) lol

**rogans-rock0909: **glad you think it's fantastic! I think its pretty fantastic too! Lol. Here are the friend's reactions.

**justine260:** thanks. Here's more.

**another stars hollow freak: **I do love Yale Meetings! I can't wait for the update! I'm glad you loved the chapter.

**Chlse513:** glad you're enjoying the Rogan. I love writing it! Lol

**ok, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **Still own nada. Rats!

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Oh How The Mighty Have Fallen**

Rory woke up the next morning, to something next to her. Or someone for that matter. When she opened her eyes, she saw Logan and instantly smiled. He had a small smile on his lips, and she couldn't help but stare at him. He was truly beautiful. He looked so angelic when he was sleeping. Like he had never done a bad thing in his life. _'Of course that's not true.' _she thought as she laughed. She moved some of his messy blonde hair off of his face and he began to stir.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Mm. Morning." He said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Best I have in a long time." He said as he looked at her, now fully awake.

"Good." she said as she kissed him. He deepened the kiss and they were soon in full on make out mode. They heard a knock on the door and they broke apart. "Come in." Rory said.

"Hey hun, kid." she said referring to Logan. "You guys wanna go to Lukes before you go back to hell?" she asked, meaning gym.

"Yeah, sure." Rory answered. "We'll be ready in a few." she said.

"Ok." and with that, Lorelai went back into the living room.

Rory and Logan got out of the bed and Rory went into the bath room to get ready, letting Logan use her room. When she came back out in her cotton shorts and 'Yale' t-shirt (A/N: that's right, Yale. Rory wants to go to Yale instead of Harvard, as do Logan and the rest of their friends) she saw he was in another pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Are we feeling Yale centered today?" He teased her.

"Yes, we are. Now come on, lets go! I'm hungry!" she said as she dragged him out the door.

"I'm coming Ace." he said.

They walked to Lukes hand in hand, enjoying being with each other. When they walked inside they saw that Lorelai had left the house without them and was already enjoying her breakfast.

"You didn't wait for us." Rory said as she sat down and pouted.

"I'm sorry hun, but seeing you with your dreamy guy, made me wanna see Luke!" she said, in a slightly higher pitched voice. "I ordered you coffee though." she said.

"Liar." Luke said as he walked over. "I saw you comin. Here you go." He said as he put down two oversized cups that he only used for the Gilmores, in front of Rory and Logan.

After eating breakfast and Rory actually getting her seven cups for the morning, they said goodbye to Lorelai and Luke, and walked back to the house so they could get their stuff. Then they got into Logan's car and drove to Chilton for round two of hell.

As they walked in they saw all of their friends sitting down against the wall. Steph was laying down with her head in Colin's lap as he stroked her hair and Paris and a surprisingly upbeat Finn were talking about going out that night.

"So Paris, you wanna have dinner with me tonight?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, sure Finny." she responded.

"Only you love, only you and Steph and Reporter Girl can call me that." he replied chuckling.

"Oh, come on 'Finny,' you know you love that nickname." Logan said, making his and Rory's presence known.

"Shut up mate." Finn said, sending Logan a death glare.

Rory and Logan sat down next to Finn and Paris.

"So what's up with you two." Paris asked.

"Oh, not much." Rory answered. "Dean called me a slut, Logan hit him, We broke up, Logan's my boyfriend now, mom brought home coffee last night, we had a .."

"Wait what?" They all asked at once, having tuned into the conversation.

"Mom brought home coffee?" she asked.

"No, love, before that." Finn said.

"Ohh! You mean Logan's my boyfriend now. Yeah, he is." she said, smiling at him. He smiled right back.

"Finally!" they all said.

"What do you mean finally?" Rory asked

"Please, Ror, you two have been dancing around each other for like, ever!" Steph said.

"And now you're together! I'm just so happy!" Finn said. "And the lovely Paris has agreed to go out with me tonight! This is the best day ever!" Finn said, very excited.

"Why is it the best day ever?" Tristan asked now entering the gym and coming up to them.

"Oh, uh. RoryandLoganaretogether" Colin said, rather quickly.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh, I said Finn and Paris are going out tonight." Colin said

"No, you said something else."

"Oh, yeah, uh Rory and Logan are together."

Tristan slightly paled at this. _'My Mary is with Logan? This is so not fare! What makes him better than me?' _"That's great." he said rather quietly as he sat down next to Finn.

"Thanks." Rory said.

The coach then came in and told them to start their warm up laps and then to stretch. When this was done, they once again headed out to the track.

"Oh, high school track! You will be the death of me." Rory said rather dramatically.

"Don't worry Ace. It'll be fine." Logan said as he kissed he forehead.

"Hey love, I thought coffee would be the death of you...and Lorelai".

"No way, me and mom are 10 percent coffee, at least. Besides, my precious coffee would never betray and hurt me!" she said.

They entered the track and the coach gave directions. "Ok, jog, just like yesterday. And oh yeah, I forgot to mention. At the end of this class, you'll have to run a mile. Ok, start running!" he said as he blew his whistle.

Rory's jaw dropped. "A mile! That's crazy!" she said as she began running next to Logan.

"Don't worry Ace. We all have to do it."

"Whatever." Rory said as she pouted.

Logan just laughed as they ran around the track, all of them in pain, legs killing them.

**15 Minutes later...**

"My legs kill!" Rory said as she was in the walking half of her third lap.

"Me to girlie. Colin, please carry me!" Steph whined.

"Sorry babe, no can do. You want that credit, you gotta do it yourself. Plus my legs hurt bad too. I can barley hold myself up." Colin answered. Everyone laughed at this.

"Mean!" Steph said.

"You've been spending to much time with Gilmore." Colin said.

The whistle blew again and everyone headed over to the bleachers for water. After taking a long drink, Rory was leaning on Logan for support.

"I'm so tired. I think I'm gonna collapse right here." Rory said.

"No way Ace. Wait til we get inside to collapse. Do it in the café. At least it's air conditioned. Then we can just leave you there until the break is over." Everyone who wasn't to tired to, laughed. Rory just glared at Logan and playfully hit his chest.

"Mean!" Rory said. Everyone laughed again, seeing how alike Steph and Rory really were.

"Just kidding Ace. I'd never leave you." He said as he lightly kissed her. Everyone awed. Rory knew that when he said that he didn't just mean leaving her on the cafeteria floor, but leaving in general. He would always be there for her. They would be together forever.

"You guys are too cute." Paris said.

"Yeah, so cute it's sickening." Finn added.

"Shut up Finn." Rory said. "You know you love Paris."

"I...uhh, I." Finn stuttered. Again, laughter erupted throughout the group.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen!" Steph said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Colin asked.

"Oh, just that I have complete control over you, and Rory has always had Logan wrapped around her finger." Steph said.

"It's true, I would do anything for her." Logan said.

"Hey man! You're supposed to be on my side!" Colin said.

"Again, sickeningly cute." Finn said

"Shut up Finn." Rory said.

After the boys (well, more like Colin) gave in to the fact that they were indeed whipped, everyone headed back inside and went into the cafeteria for their break. The air conditioning hit their faces and they were all happy... at least for a while, until the games began again.

**

* * *

A/N:**

Ok, there's chapter seven. Hope you guys liked it! I do. I like how all the friends found out. I think there will be a bit more of Tristan jealousy next chapter. I keep thinking of all these good conversations that Rory could have with Tristan as to why she can't be with him, since he was thinking that to himself this chapter. Lol. Also, the running a mile at the end of the class, actually happened. It was so funny because running really isn't my thing and i serously thought it would kill me. anyway, review please:) thanks. 


	8. Ace, Not Mary

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I've received8 reviews so far and that's enough for an update. So here you go. Also, this chapter is named after my pen name. Lol. Thanks to my reviewers who make me laugh and smile:

Hopes2High: so happy you're enjoying it.

justine260: glad you love it. Here's an update!

ellekinser: again, thanks for the suggestions. All of yours are great. I will definitely include the games.

Treenuh: thanks! Glad you liked the chapter.

Chlse513: thank you so much! That makes me smile to know you think I'm a great writer! Thanks again!

rogans-rock0909: glad you think it's fabulous! I love it!

melako17: I love Rory and Logan too. In my eyes, they will definitely be together for ever.

imconfused247: glad you like it. heres numero huit! (eight in French! lol)

Ok, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Gilmore Girls! Did it work? No? Darn! Still belongs to ASP.

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Ace-not-Mary**

Everyone was talking during the break, and Rory was annoyed. She was trying to have a conversation with Logan, but Tristan kept interrupting and was desperately trying to get Rory's attention.

"So, I was thinking, after class, we can go to.." Rory started

"Hey Mar," Tristan said

"What Tristan?" Rory asked, getting angry.

"Are you guys all meeting up at Lukes today?" Tristan asked.

"Why yes, Tristan we are, but you could have heard that if you hadn't interrupted!" Rory said, getting even more annoyed and angered.

"Sorry Mary." Tristan said.

"Could you please stop calling me that?" Rory asked.

"Why? What's with the sudden not liking of the nickname?" he asked.

"I've never liked that nickname Tristan, I was just being nice before and not letting it bother me. But right now you are really pissing me off! I haven't had coffee in over two hours! I'm tired and my legs hurt. If I have to run one more lap today, I'm gonna explode! And you, really aren't helping matters!" she said, blowing up in his face.

"So you aren't my Mary anymore?" He asked.

"No Tristan! I was never _your_ Mary!" she shouted.

"And why not?" he asked

"Because I've always been _his_ Ace!" she said, pointing to Logan. "I love Logan! I always have! So please, stop with the nickname, stop following me around, stop leaning against my locker during school, just stop! I'm tired of all of this! If you think all that stuff is gonna help you get me, then I'm sorry, but you are sadly mistaken. With Dean, maybe you could have broken us up, but not with Logan. He is the love of my life, not you, so don't even try and tell me that I love you, because I don't and I will never have feelings toward you, at least not the way you have feelings towards me. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but that's just the way it is." she said, finishing her rant.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" he asked.

"Yes," she said pleadingly.

Everyone had been just staring and listening the whole time. Both members of the argument had been standing as they yelled at each other. Every eye in the cafeteria was on them. When Logan had heard Rory address herself as his Ace, he had reached up and grabbed her hand, letting her know, he was there.

"Ok, I won't bother you anymore Rory." he said. He looked really sad and Rory couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"I know." he answered.

Both had sat back down and Logan had been rubbing small circles on Rory's back, trying to make her feel better and comfort her. He knew Rory loved him and Tristan was never really a threat to their relationship, so he felt bad for her after she had told Tristan off. He knew Tristan wasn't her favorite person, but yelling like that and telling him to stay away had still been hard for her. He knew she considered Tristan at least an acquaintance, if not a friend. Yes, this had definitely proved to be something hard for Rory Gilmore. She was never mean to people.

* * *

Tristan felt hurt. Rory had just told him off in front of the whole cafeteria. That was something she had only done one other time. The day of that test, so long ago. She came in late, claiming that she had been hit by a deer. He had laughed that day. Until she let him have it. Yelling that her name was Rory and not Mary. He had completely ignored her request for him to drop the nickname back then, but that was when he had had a chance. She had made it perfectly clear now that he had _no_ chance whatsoever._ 'Damn Huntzberger!' _he thought. _'Always gets the girl. My girl. No, stop thinking like that. She can never be your girl.' _This thought made Tristan realize something else. From that day on, he would no longer try and get Rory Gilmore to be his girlfriend, but he would try to win over her friendship, because Rory was truly an amazing person. He saw that he needed her in his life, no matter how it was. He would take Rory anyway he could have her. 

"Hey Rory. I truly am sorry. I'll leave you alone if that's what you really want, but if we could be friends, I would really like that."

"Of course Tristan. I would like to be your friend to." she said. She got up to hug him and when she looked over at Logan, she saw him smiling.

Logan knew his girlfriend was the best. She could yell in your face one minute, and be giving you a hug the next. She was friends with Tristan now, and surprisingly, he was okay with that. This was gonna be like she had another Colin or Finn, and that was okay with him.

After she let go of Tristan she went back over to Logan and gave him a hug to, but clung to him a little more closely.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you to Ace, but what was that for?" he asked as he pulled away a little.

"Because I know that smile on your face meant that you were ok with me acquiring another male friend. He'll be just like another Colin or Finn." she said.

"My thoughts exactly Ace." he said, while smiling. He leaned down and kissed her, and they didn't stop until the whistle blew, calling them back into the gym.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok, I absolutely love this chapter! I liked writing Rory a little OOC at the beginning, but she changed back to herself in the end. Lol. Ok, if you like Tristan, I'm sorry that he basically got a slap in the face. I like him too, but Logan is the best, and I wanted Rory to express her feelings of being annoyed toward Tristan, and lashing out with the yelling seemed appropriate this one time. They will still obviously be friends now, but Tristan won't get in the way of the Rogan relationship. Again sorry, I think people will obviously know my take on the nicknames now, if you didn't already based on my pen name and what I've said in my profile page. It's Ace, not Mary. Lol ok, so please send me some reviews. There will be more games next chapter, I promise, and thanks again **ellekinser** for the game suggestions and giving me explanations. Thanks again to everyone else too! The games willdefinitely be incorporated. Click away and review! Thanks:) 


	9. A Doctor and A Decoy

**A/N:** Hey guys! I have been getting lots of reviews so thanks for that! You are all wonderful, pat yourselves on the back! Lol. Ok, so here are the shout out. Not listed? You know why. Thanks:

rexsgirl29: thanks! Here's an update.

imconfused247: merci pour le review (?) I just started French this past year. Lol I'm a partial trory fan, I don't mind them, but Rogans are my fav. Chapter numero neuf!

Treenuh: thanks. I hate Dean too. Lol.

Lifeisconfusing: thanks. Here's nine.

Hopes2High: thanks. I really liked writing the Tristan confrontation. I was almost asleep one night and I kept thinking of all these conversations they could have where Rory basically tells him off. Lol

justine260: thanks. I loved to write the confrontation. Here's ch. 9

ellekinser: thanks! I like when Logan is protective of Rory, but I wanted her to do this all on her own.

ilovegilmoregirls913: thanks for the review. I liked Tristan on the show too. When I first saw him I was like 'this boy is cocky, and arrogant, and I love it! Rory should so go out with him instead of Dean.' plus the fact that Chad Michael Murry played him really helped. Lol. But, once Logan came along, I knew he would always be my favorite! Lol I think he's perfect for Rory. Lol

melako17: glad you love it.

Tookie Clothespin: I'm so glad I have a new reviewer! And that you liked it. I think that was my favorite line of the chapter as well. Lol

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter.

jameka1: thanks. Letting Tristan have it was fun! Lol

**Disclaimer:** That wish never came true! I still own nothing. Credit for the game used in this chapter goes to **ellekinser**. Thanks for suggesting it and giving me directions.

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: A Doctor and A Decoy**

Walking back into the gym felt like torture. Everyone was in pain. The coach told them today they would be playing a game called Doctor. The class would be divided into two teams, and, surprise, surprise, Logan and Tristan were pickers again. Once the teams were picked, they would have to pick a doctor. Once you're hit, you are frozen. Only the doctor can unfreeze you, but once the doctor is hit, they are out and regular play continues.

This time, Logan got first pick.

"I pick Ace." he said with a smile on his face.

"Colin." Tristan said.

"Finn." Logan called.

"Steph."

"Paris."

The picking continued until everyone was on a team. Everyone went into safety areas to pick the doctor.

**Logan's Team:**

"Ok, who should the doctor be?" Finn asked.

"Not Logan." Rory said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I can guarantee a repeat of yesterday. You and Tristan will continuously try to get each other out. You may have got him yesterday, but that's because he was distracted." Rory answered.

"So who's it gonna be then?" Logan asked.

"How about Rory?" Paris said. "She's not bad at dodging the balls, she did win yesterday. Plus, no one will suspect her. They'll probably be betting Logan or Finn."

"Ok, I'll do it, but If I get hit in the head, I blame you Paris."

"Whatever Gilmore." Paris said, rolling her eyes.

**Tristan's Team:**

"So, who do we want saving our ass'?" Colin asked. Everyone laughed at this.

"Not me." Tristan said.

"That's a good idea. Logan will probably be trying to get you out again." Colin said.

"So who then?" Tristan asked.

"I'll do it." Steph said. "I can dodge ok, and they won't expect it. Besides, if I see something coming my way, I'll just hide behind Colin." she said.

"Hey! Is that all I am to you?" Colin asked, faking hurt. "I'm just a body for you to hide behind?"

"Yes baby, you are." Steph said.

"Ok, as long we're clear on that." Colin said. Everyone laughed again.

The coach blew his whistle after seeing both sides were done conversing.

"Ok, when I get to three, begin." the coach said. "One, two three. Go!" he said.

The boys rushed out again as the girls hung back a bit. Rory and Paris stayed together so they could fake the other team out. When someone was hit, they would both try to sneak over. Both would tap the frozen person and then walk away, allowing the frozen to unfreeze. It was a perfect plan, but little did they know, Steph and a girl named Madeline were doing the same thing on the other side. (A/N: I needed another girl so I added Madeline. Maybe a Maddy/Tristan thing will occur later. Then he'll have someone. Lol)

Tristan threw a ball at Logan and missed. Logan threw one right back and hit Tristan in the back, since he had turned around. Tristan saw Logan had hit him.

"That's twice man." Logan said. "Guess my aim's a little better!" Logan said jokingly.

"Whatever. I'll get you back!" Tristan said as he froze in place, smirking.

Steph and Maddy crept over to Tristan and unfroze him, but this did not go unnoticed. Rory walked over to Logan to see what he thought.

"Hey." She said. "I'm thinking their doctor is either Steph or Madeline."

"Yeah, me too. You wanna get them out, or should I?"

"Well, we can't be sure which one because they're pulling the same stunt as me and Paris." Rory said, dodging a ball thrown by Colin. At this, Finn threw a ball right back at Colin. He wasn't gonna let anyone get Rory out. "Thanks Finn!" she said.

"No problem love." he said.

"Ok, why don't you go for Steph, and I'll take out Madeline." Rory said to Logan.

"You got it Ace." He said. He threw a ball at Steph and it hit her in the leg.

"Damn it!" she screamed. Everyone on Logan's team laughed. They new they had gotten their doctor.

Rory noticed Madeline was looking vulnerable since Steph had left her side, so she took the opportunity to throw at her. Madeline was hit and now frozen in place. There was no doctor to help her.

Tristan noticed Rory and Paris doing the same thing Maddy and Steph had been doing. He decided he wanted to get Rory out, now that her and Logan had taken out their doctor and decoy.

Her and Paris had just finished unfreezing a strangely positioned Finn that he had just hit, when he threw. The ball hit Rory in the shoulder and she looked surprised.

"Shit." she said as she froze in place. Colin threw the next ball, freezing Paris.

"Hey mate! You froze my girlfr.. My date for tonight!" Finn said as he threw at Colin, freezing him. Tristan threw right back, and Finn was permanently frozen. Logan and Tristan were the only two left.

"Just you and me man." Logan said.

"Yep. Ready for that payback?" Tristan asked with a smirk.

"Bring it." Logan said.

Tristan threw and missed. Logan threw and missed. This went on for a while, and both were tiering. Everyone else had moved to the side of the gym to give the remaining players their space. Rory, Finn, and Paris were cheering on Logan , while Steph, Maddy and Colin were cheering for Tristan.

Both boys were exhausted from all the running that day. Inside, out on the track, and now running after balls and dodging each other. Tristan took one last throw and missed, but Logan was determined to win, so he too took one last throw and hit Tristan. Logan's team all cheered and Rory went over to him to give him kiss.

"You won!" she said.

"Yeah, Ace, I did." he said, his heart slowly going back to normal after it had been racing from the game. He embraced her in a hug and kissed the top of head.

The coach lead them all back into the cafeteria for the last break of the day. When it was over, they all played tennis, and then left to go home. The gang had all brought extra clothes so they were gonna go back to Rory's house in Stars Hollow for a fun filled night. When the got there they took turns getting showered and cleaned up. Rory, Steph and Paris took turns using Lorelai's upstairs while Logan, Colin and Finn took turns using Rory's downstairs. When everyone was done, they met up in the living room and ordered pizza. Finn and Paris left to go on their date.

"Paris, we want details when you get back!" Rory and Steph said.

"You got it." she said as she and Finn walked out the door.

The pizza came and everyone pigged out as they had a 'LOST' first season marathon. Rory owned the DVDs. (A/N: I don't own LOST, just the first season DVDs. It's my other favorite show besides Gilmore Girls. Lol!)

After a while, both girls had fallen asleep in their boyfriend's arms. They had all been tired after a long day of gym. The boys soon followed. They were all sleeping so soundly, they didn't even hear Finn and Paris come in.

"They all look so cute." Paris said.

"Yeah love they do." Finn said as he kissed her. "And now we're a part of that too."

**

* * *

****A/N: **Yay! Ok, so Finn and Paris are officially together now! Lol. Reactions and details of the date next chapter. Maybe also some Tristan/Madeline flirtation! Lol. Thanks for reading this chapter. I will now leave you all to write me a review! Lol. Thanks. :) 


	10. Learning French and Dreaming Up Plan X

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all liked it. Here are my shout outs. Not mentioned? Sorry. I hope you know why by now. Thanks to those who make me smile:

imconfused247: ok, so I translated this one: merci de faire la critique de nouveau (thanks for reviewing again.) I love French. I'll continue using nombres francais aussi. Lol glad you liked the chapter. Ici est numero dix! Lol

ellekinser: thanks for the review. I think Maddy will be good for Tristan too. Lol

Hopes2High: glad you loved it!

melako17: glad you love it. I think Tristan and Maddy will make them complete too. Lol

rogans-rock0909: glad you liked it. Tristan isn't my favorite, but I didn't want him to be alone.

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: glad you like it. Here's more.

fox24: I'm glad you think it's funny! I like being funny and adding more humor to the already funny characters.

Tookie Clothespin: ok, here's all about the date. Lol

ilovegilmoregirls913: I'm glad you liked it. I think Finn and Paris together on the show would be great to. They would be so funny. She's so intense, and he's just drunk all of the time. He could be her boyfriend, but he would still be like 'Do I know you?' lol. Also I read Judgement, and I love it. I tried leaving a review, but fan fic was being stupid! Dumb fan fic! Lol, anyway, I just wanted to say I loved your take on that story line. It's written really well. I would have never suspected Marty! Lol. Sorry for leaving a review in an update. I hate having to do that, but I wanted to give the credit you deserve, so here it is. Great story! Lol

SpeedRacer15: thanks for the review. It was funny. Hiding behind a chair could be useful in that kind of situation. Lol

Treenuh: so glad you liked it. LOST is amazing isn't it! Lol! My favorite character would have to be Charlie. I know, he was a druggie, that's what all my friends say, but hey, he burned them once, and tossed them into the ocean the second time! I was very proud of him when he tossed the statues. I was like 'ok Charlie, just for that, I forgive you for every stupid thing you've done this season.' lol. Who's your favorite character?

another stars hollow freak: I got your review while I was writing this chapter. Is this a quick enough update? Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: **Still own nada. Wishing I did, but it's not coming true. So sad. :(

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Learning French and Dreaming Up Plan X**

Finn and Paris went into the kitchen to make some coffee. They thought the smell would wake Rory, who would wake Logan, who would wake Colin, who would wake Steph. It was a sure fire way to get everyone up in a matter of two minutes. Sure enough, everyone traipsed into the kitchen as soon as Finn had his butt back into a chair.

"Hey guys, when did you get back?" Rory asked as she pulled six large mugs out of the cupboard and poured the coffee. Everyone grabbed a cup and sat back down at the table.

"About ten minutes ago love." Finn answered.

"So, how was the date?" Steph asked.

"It was amazing." Paris said. "He took me to a French restaurant. He ordered for us in French and.."

"Finn knows French?" Rory asked.

"Oui." Finn answered.

"Moi aussi." said. (Me too.)

"Ah, Tres bien mademoiselle Gilmore." Finn said. (Very good miss Gilmore)

"Merci." She said. (Everyone should know this, but if you don't: Thank You) (lol)

"Ok, enough speaking a language none of us know." Steph said. "Continue with the story please!" She said excitedly.

"Ok, so he ordered in French, and the food was amazing. Then we went and saw a french film with subtitles. It was so romantic." Paris said dreamily.

All the girls awwed.

"So is there anything new in your relationship?" Colin asked.

"Paris is my girlfriend." Finn said.

"Again, we say Finally!" Steph said.

"Yeah Finn. We knew you loved Paris." Rory said.

"Finn? You love me?" Paris asked quietly.

"Well, uh, yeah love." Finn said, feeling a bit relieved to get it out there. "Since the moment I saw you. I loved your intenseness and your dislike of me at first made me want to take you out even more." Finn said.

"Wow." Paris said. "I love you too." she said and then she kissed Finn. He deepened it and they were making out until everyone cleared their throats. Paris blushed and Finn smirked.

"Well, isn't this great!" Rory said. "We all have someone."

"Except Tristan." Steph said.

"Yeah, except Tristan." Rory repeated. "Hey guys I have an idea."

"What's that Ace" Logan asked as he rubbed her back.

"Well, I say we do some matchmaking. Tristan was so staring at Madeline today. We should try and set them up. We could convince them to go on a blind date, and when they meet at the chosen location and see it's the other, they'll be happy." Rory said.

"Yeah, I saw Maddy staring at Tristan today too." Steph said. "I think that would be a good match."

"Ok, so us girls will convince Madeline, and guys, you get Tristan to agree. Once they say yes, tell them to meet at Mon Amour, (A/N: I made it up as a restaurant, but in French it means My Love) 7:00 on Friday night." Rory said.

"Sounds like a plan Ace." Logan said right before he lightly kissed her.

"Ok, lets get some sleep. Tomorrow Plan 'Get Madeline and Tristan Together' goes into action." Rory said.

"Oh, that's very creative Ror." Colin said sarcastically.

"It's late, I'm tired. Do you have a better name?"

"No, but lets just call it Plan X. That's so much shorter." Colin said.

"Fine whatever." Rory said. "The couch folds out into a bed and there's an air mattress in the closet by the bathroom. Blankets and pillows are also in said closet. You guys want help setting up?" Rory asked.

"No we got it. Thanks love." Finn said.

"Ok. Night guys." she said as her and Logan went into her room. Both were already in pajamas so they climbed into bed. Rory cuddled up to Logan and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Ace. I love you." he said as he kissed her.

"Night. MAC. Love you too." she said as she kissed him back. (A/N: I thought it would be funny if Rory called him Master and Commander MAC every once in a while. Lol)

Everyone drifted of into a peaceful slumber, dreading waking up. The only good thing to come tomorrow would be Plan X. Gym would just prove to be hell...again.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok, there's chapter 10. I hope you liked the date. I love the French language and all things to do with it. Except escargots. Yuck! Snails! Lol. Ok, so I hope you didn't mind some of the French lines. I put in translations, so I hope it was ok. Also, sorry to make Finn a bit mushy in the middle, but I wanted to show a more sensitive side to him. Lets see, we've now seen Finn's sensitive side as well as Logan's. Now we just have to get that ass we call Colin to be more sensitive! Lol. So, review. More to come tomorrow. Plan X is put into action. Will they agree to go? You'll see! Ok, go review! I look forward to responses! Lol. Thanks! 


	11. Convincing The Daters

**A/N:** Ok, here's chapter 11. Thanks so much for the reviews. Plan X will be put into action in this chapter! Lol. Ok, so here's my shout outs! Thanks to you all! You are truly wonderful:

ellekinser: glad you thought it was cute! I thought it was too when I wrote it. Thanks for the other suggestion! I will definitely use that! Maybe next chapter, like a way for everyone to find out how the blind date went. (Hint hint readers, that should tell you all they WILL agree to this! Lol) ok, so you are full of great suggestions. I love them all and they will definitely be used! Lol. Thanks!

melako17: thanks. Glad you love it.

rogans-rock0909: thanks for the review. The basics of French are pretty much what I know too. I just started this past year. Lol. So funny, because I write it better than I speak it! Lol. Here's chapter onze!

Celtic Ember: thanks for the review. Thanks for the informal version of Rory's answer also.

imconfused247: glad you love it lol! Lol. I like the MAC thing to. Glad you enjoyed the French. I liked writing it! Lol. Voici le chapitre onze! Lol.

ilovegilmoregirls913: yes, in this story Finn knows French. Lol. I thought that would be funny. Ok, I'm glad you loved it. Thanks!

Hopes2High: thanks! I thought Finn knowing French would be tres bizarre! Lol (very funny)

Treenuh: Yay! Charlie fans unite! Lol. Ok, I want him and Clair together too. He wold be a good daddy for her baby. Also, right there with you in the Michael Sucks club! Lol. What he did was terrible! Thanks for the review!

Nemi Jade: thanks for the review. Yes, gym sucks. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing. It's so depressing. :(

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: Convincing The Daters**

Logan woke up first the next morning. He looked down at Rory. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. Actually, she was always beautiful. He watched her sleep for a while. She started to stir. When her eyes opened she saw her staring at her.

"How long have you been awake?"she asked.

"A while." he said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"I like watching you sleep." he said with a smile on his face.

"Hmm, isn't that a bit stalkerish?" she asked.

"No way Ace." he said as he laughed and pulled her closer.

"You know, you haven't said good morning to me yet." Rory said.

"You're right I haven't. Good morning." he said as he kissed her. Rory deepened the kiss. Logan was hovering over her. He was caressing her cheek with his hand. God, he loved this. Waking up next to her. Spending the entire day with her, and then going to sleep with her again that night. It was the perfect cycle and he could tell Rory felt the same way.

They broke apart reluctantly when oxygen was needed. "Good morning." she said back.

They got up and got ready. They walked into the living room, ready for the day, to see all of their friends still sleeping. Colin and Steph were sleeping on the pull out couch. Colin had his arms around Steph, both were smiling.

And then there was Finn and Paris. They were on the air mattress, right next to the couch. Paris was slightly laying on top of Finn, and he seemed at least half awake, because he was stroking her hair. Both if them were smiling as well.

"I'll take Colin and Steph, you get Finn and Paris." Rory said.

Rory walked over to Colin and Steph and shook them gently. "Come on guys. Wakey wakey." Rory said.

"Go away Gilmore." Colin muttered.

"Nope, you gotta wake up." Rory said.

"Why, Rory. Nothing good will come of this day. Gym will still be hell and..."Steph said.

"Plan X." Rory said.

Steph jumped up at this. "Oh my God! I almost forgot. Get up Colin!" Steph said.

Colin got up and they both went to get ready. Rory folded up the couch and put the blankets away and then she went to sit on the couch. She looked over at he boyfriend who was trying to blast Paris and Finn out of bed.

"Come on guys. Get up." Logan said.

"Go away Huntzberger!" Paris said as she snuggled more into Finn. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Please, just get up." Logan said. "We have to leave in fifteen minutes!" he said.

"Is the sun up mate?" Finn asked.

"Isn't it always Finn?" Logan asked.

"Well then what good can come of this day?" he asked.

"Plan X." Rory stated from the couch.

It was Finn who shot up this time, instead of the girl. Paris groaned from this new sitting position. Finn had pulled her up with him.

"I'm so excited!" Finn said.

At this, Steph and Colin re entered, leaving the bedroom and bathroom for Paris and Finn to get ready in. They got up and went to get changed.

When they were done, everyone made their way out to the driveway to get into their cars. They pulled out and made their way towards school.

When the got there, they parked, and entered through the gates of hell. When they walked into the gym they saw Maddy and Tristan were already there. The girls grabbed Maddy and the guys went towards Tristan.

**Girls:**

"Owe, owe, owe," Maddy said as Paris dragged her into the corner where the girls would converse. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Madeline, how would you like to go out on a date tonight?" Rory asked.

"With who?" She asked.

"Uhh, it's a blind date." Steph said.

"Is he creepy?" she asked.

"Nope." they all said.

"Then I'm in." she replied.

"Really? That easy? You agree?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Madeline said.

"Well, ok." Paris said, grinning at how easy that was, but on the boys side, they were having a little more trouble convincing Tristan.

**Boys:**

"Come on Tristan. You know you wanna. Besides, when do you turn down a girl?" Colin asked.

"I just don't know guys. I mean, it's a blind date. I don't even know the girl."

"But we do." Logan said.

"Is she creepy?" Tristan asked, considering agreeing.

"No." Finn said.

"Is she as intense as Paris?" Tristan asked.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" Finn said.

"Sorry. But is she?" Tristan asked.

"No." Logan said "In fact, she's the opposite of Paris. Pretty mellow. Enjoys a good party, but also likes to hang out." Logan said.

"So, she's nothing like Paris"

"Again, I say, hey!" Finn said.

"Sorry." Tristan said.

"So, will you go?" Colin asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Tristan said.

"Ok." Logan said.

The day carried on, it was terrible as usual. The girls agreed to help Madeline get ready for the date that would be that night, and the guys were gonna hang with Tristan until it was time to go to the restaurant and meet his date. When Madeline was ready, she looked beautiful. She had on a simple black cocktail dress that fell just below her knees and had a halter top.

"Maddy, you look great!" Steph said

"Thanks." she said.

"Ok, so we want details tomorrow in class." Rory said.

"Of course." Maddy said as she walked out the door of Steph's house. The guys were gonna come over for Chinese food and movies while Tristan and Maddy went on their date. The guys arrived a few minute after Madeline left and they all got settled. The food came and they all watched movies, wondering what was happening on the date.

**

* * *

****A/N: ok, so I should stop now, but I won't. the next part of this chapter will be Tristan and Madeline's date. Here it is!**

* * *

Madeline walked into the restaurant and surprisingly saw Tristan. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Madeline?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Hey." she said returning the smile.

"Are you my date?" he asked.

"I hope." she said. "Were you set up by the guys?" he asked.

"Yeah. Did Rory and them set this up for you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then I think you're my date." Tristan said.

"Well, lets go sit down, shall we?" she asked.

"Yes, we shall." he answered in a fake accent.

He lead them into the dining room and they took their seats. The waitor came and they ordered food. When it came, they dug in.

The conversation flowed very easily throughout diner. They had so much in common. Tristan felt like he was falling for Madeline Lynn, and that was okay with him. Maddy was feeling the same way.

When the date was over, he walked her to her car.

"Well, that was the best blind date I've ever been on." Maddy said.

"Me too." Tristan said.

They were looking at each other when Tristan decided to lean down and kiss her. She responded to the kiss and they broke apart when oxygen became an issue.

"Wow." they both said.

"I think I definitely have to thank our friends." Madeline said.

"Yeah. Me too." he replied.

He gave her another kiss, said goodnight and then watched her drive away after she got into her car. He walked over to his thinking that this was one of the best days of his life. Yes, he would definitely be thanking his friends for convincing him to go.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok, so there was the date. I like how it went. Lol. Thanks again for all the review, keep it up. Click that button and send me some feedback. Seriously, it takes like two seconds. Lol. Thanks:) 


	12. Hide and Seek In The Dark

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're all supportive of the Tristan/Madeline thing. I wanted him to have someone. Ok, sorry if you aren't mentioned, but, thanks to:

**justine260:** thanks for the review and the correction. I just started French in school this past year and I pretty much have just learned the basics so far, and my mind is on summer and not anything to do with school. I knew moi aussi, but I had a brain fart, so I just translated some of the French in my story. Lol. Thanks for correcting me, I went and changed that line in my story and replaced it on fan fic. That's so cool French is your first language. Where do you live? In the US, or somewhere in France? I would kill to go to France! Lol.

**another stars hollow freak:** thanks for the review. Glad you're liking it. Are you gonna update Yale Meetings soon? I really look forward to it. Lol.

**Lifeisconfusing:** thanks so much!

**Emzthecoolest1:** Glad you're liking it!

**Tookie Clothespin:** glad you're lovin it!

**imconfused247:** glad you like it. Here's chapter numero dooze.

**Hopes2High: **Glad you like it.

**melako17:** glad you love it.

**rogans-rock0909:** glad you like it.

**Treenuh:** thanks so much.

**softballblondi:** thanks for the review. Nice to have someone new. Lol

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I wanna thank **ellekinser** too. The game used in this chapter was her suggestion. Thanks! You've been very helpful throughout this story with all the ideas! You're awesome!

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Hide and Seek In The Dark **

Everyone walked into the gym the next day, curious as to how the date went. They saw Tristan, but Maddy didn't enter until two seconds before coach took attendance, making it hard for them to get any details from her. Tristan had proved useless when they asked him about it. He just thanked them all for setting it up.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna try something different today. Today, there will be no running at the track." Cheers were heard throughout the gym. "Do the warm up laps and stretch. We'll go from there."

"I wonder why we don't have to run outside today?" Logan questioned as everyone began their warm up laps.

"I don't know babe, but don't question it. This is a very good thing!" Rory said excitedly.

When warm ups and stretching was complete, they all got into a circle in the middle of the gym. The coach was in the middle explaining what would be happening.

"Ok guys. Class is coming to an end and I thought we could do something extra fun toady since you guys will be running your miles tomorrow. So, we're gonna play a little game of hide and seek. We'll set up mats for you all to hide behind and turn out the lights. The mats will be up in a sort of maze. You'll get into teams of two, a guy and a girl each. One team will be the seekers and will have to go around and find everyone else. Once you're found, you will help with the seeking. Ok, pair up into teams, and then come help me set up the mats." Coach said.

Of course the teams were Rory and Logan, Paris and Finn, Steph and Colin, and Maddy and Tristan. When they were all paired up, they helped the coach set up the mats.

"Ok, our seekers will be... Finn and Paris." The coach said.

"Alright love, you ready to find these losers!" Finn said.

"You bet Finny." she said.

The coach hit the lights and everything got dark. All they had was the natural light coming in from the windows. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get around in. Finn and Paris had to turn around and count to one hundred before going to seek.

**Rory and Logan:**

"I'm so glad we don't have to run today." Rory whispered.

"Shh. Ace. We don't wanna be caught." Logan said as he took her hand.

"Ok, lets hide. Whenever we hear them get closer to us, we can move around to a new spot." Rory said.

"Ok, c'mon Ace. Let's find a starting place."

**Steph and Colin:**

"Colin, where are we gonna hide?" Steph asked.

"Over here." he said, dragging her behind a mat towards the back of the gym.

**Madeline and Tristan:**

"Where should we hide?" Maddy asked as she gripped Tristan's hand.

"I don't care. C'mon. Let's go over there." he said as he dragged her away. When they reached their destination, they started making out.

**Paris and Finn, The Seekers:**

"Who should we look for first?" Paris asked.

"Lets just start looking. Maybe we'll find someone right off the bat, love." he said as he grabbed her hand, and entered the maze of mats.

**Rory and Logan:**

Logan had pulled Rory into a dark corner in the mat maze, hoping they wouldn't be seen.

"Logan, it's dark in here. I'm scared." she said

"Don't worry Ace, I'll protect you." he said with a smirk as he kissed her. She leaned into him and they didn't stop until they heard someone coming.

"What was that?" Rory asked as she snuggled closer to Logan.

"C'mon, it's probably Paris and Finn." He said as he grabbed her hand. They got up from their sitting position, and wandered into another hiding place, being very quiet. Unfortunately, Finn saw them.

"Logan!" he called.

"Gilmore!" Paris said.

Rory and Logan stopped when they heard their names called.

"We see you!" Finn said. "Come on, you have to help us find everyone else now!"

Rory and Logan joined Finn and Paris on the hunt for all their friends. Next, they stumbled upon Colin and Steph toward the back of the gym. They were talking quietly about going with their friends to Lukes that night. Steph had her head in Colin's lap and he was stroking her hair.

"Hey girlies!" Steph said when she saw the seekers.

"Guess they found you guys first" Colin said.

"Yeah, we were trying to move to a new spot when they called us out." Logan said.

"So, lets go find Maddy and Tristan." Rory said.

They headed out of the back area and searched for the last pair remaining. They eventually found them behind a mat towards the front of the gym. What they saw made them smile. Tristan and Madeline were making out in the dark. They all knew their matchmaking had payed off.

"Ahem..." They all said.

The two broke apart quickly, seeing their friends staring down at them.

"So I guess that date went well." Paris said.

"Yes, yes, it did." Tristan said.

"Ok, who's gonna seek now?" Rory asked.

The game went on until it was break time. Everyone took turns being the seekers. They had all agreed before class even started to all meet up at Lukes around six. They invited Tristan and Maddy to come too. They agreed.

After class, Logan and Rory went to Rory's house to get showered and changed. When they met up in the living room after getting cleaned up they saw they still had some time before having to meet their friends at Lukes.

"So, we've got an hour before we have to leave. What do you want to do?" Rory asked.

"Well, I could think of a few things..."Logan said with a smirk on his face. He leaned in to kiss her and she immediately responded. They were in a heavy make out session when Rory's cell rang.

"Don't answer it." Logan said as he moved to kiss her neck.

"I have to. It could be important." she got her phone off the coffee table and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"_Hey girlie, where are you two?" Steph said._

"Steph? Where are you?"

"_At the dinner. We're waiting for you two. You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."_

"Oh my gosh, Steph. I'm so sorry. We uh... got caught up." Rory said.

"_It's ok. Happens to all of us. So come on. We're all hungry get your ass's down here!" She said jokingly._

"Ok, we're coming." Rory said as she dragged Logan off of the couch and towards the door. "On our way. We're out the door." Rory answered.

"_Ok, see ya in a few." Steph said._

"Bye." Rory said as she closed her phone.

"Ace, slow down." Logan said.

"No, no slow. Come on, we're already fifteen minutes late!"

"Yeah, but it was well worth it." he said. At this she blushed and he just smirked.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok, there's chapter twelve. Thanks again to **ellekinser** for the hide and seek idea. I tweaked it a little, but I think it turned out pretty well. Lol. Ok, next chapter is diner at Lukes, and a surprise visitor. Have we seen the last of Dean? Just a little drama coming up! Don't worry, nothing to serious! Lol. Ok, leave a review please! I love them oh so much! Lol. Thanks:) 


	13. Another Confrontation

**A/N: **Ok, so here's the deal guys. This chapter has been written since three o'clock on Tuesday afternoon. Why wasn't it posted? Well because fan fiction decided to go on the fritz. I tried about twenty times to upload this and it wasn't working. Then I tried again yesterday. So, since there was lack of update, you will be getting at least two more updates after this one, as long as fan fiction doesn't start doing that again.. Lets hope it doesn't So, I'm sorry, and thanks for the reviews:

ellekinser: thanks for the review. Glad you liked the chapter. I'm also glad I could help with your story. Looking forward to the update!

Lifeisconfusing: glad you liked it! Maybe Dean will get beat up some more. I just don't know yet. Lol

melako17: glad you loved it.

rogans-rock0909: glad you liked it! Yes, a little drama is good sometimes! Lol

yana16: glad you like it.

imconfused247: glad you love it! Chapter numero treize!

Emzthecoolest1: thanks! Hide and seek is fun! Lol

Treenuh: there will probably a little hell given! Lol Thanks for the instructions on how to update. you were a big help!

Hopes2High: glad you liked it. Here's an update.

justine260: Montreal? That's so cool! Four languages is pretty awesome too! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it.

ilovegilmoregirls913: glad you liked it.

Tookie Clothespin: thanks for the review. I really like writing the Rogan interaction, so I'm glad you liked it.

Disclaimer: After twelve chapters, I still own nothing! So sad. Oh, well...

* * *

Chapter 13: Another Confrontation

Rory and Logan walked into the dinner to see all of their friends at a big table. They walked over and sat down in the two empty seats.

"So what was it you got caught up in love?" Finn asked with a smirk. Rory blushed.

"Uh.." she said.

"So, what can I get ya?" Luke asked, coming over to take their orders.

Relieved the previous subject was dropped, Rory ordered. "I'll have a cheeseburger, chili fries and a coffee please."

"I'll have the same." Logan ordered.

"Cheeseburger and regular fries with a coke please." Colin ordered.

"Burger and onion rings with a coffee please." Finn ordered.

"Burger and fries with a coke please." Tristan ordered.

"Turkey club with fries and a diet coke please." Madeline ordered.

"Caesar salad, and a diet coke." Steph said.

"Same please." Paris ordered.

"Got it." Luke said as he took the orders to Caesar.

"So, what was it love?" Finn asked again.

"None of your business Finn." Rory said.

Ah, so you two were making out." Colin said.

Rory blushed. "Shut up." she said.

Luke soon came back with the food and everyone dug in.

Luke was at the counter when he saw something that he didn't like. He walked past the kids and outside.

"Where's he going?" Rory asked.

"I don't know Ace, but he looked kinda mad." Logan said.

Outside:

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I saw Rory go in, I just wanted to talk to her." Dean said.

"No way." Luke said

"Look, I don't care what you say, I'm gonna talk to her." Dean said as he pushed past Luke.

"Hey!" Luke yelled as Dean entered the dinner.

Back inside:

All the Chilton kids were laughing and enjoying themselves when they heard Luke yell 'Hey!' and then someone entered the dinner.

"Rory," Dean said. "I wanna talk to you."

Rory took Logan's hand under the table. He squeezed it.

"No." she said. "I think you should leave."

"Rory, I really need to talk to you." Dean said.

"She said no man. Listen to her. Just leave." Logan said.

"Stay out of this Richie Rich. This has nothing to do with you." Dean said.

"Really, because I think this has everything to do with me." Logan said.

"Yeah? And why's that?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm Rory's boyfriend and I love her." Logan said.

"What!" Dean yelled. "So, you **_were_** cheating on me with him?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean I wasn't. We just got together." Rory said.

"But he said he loves you." Dean yelled.

"He does! And I love him too! I always have, even when I was with you! I just never acted on those feelings!" Rory said.

"You said you loved me!" Dean yelled.

"I made a mistake. Said I loved you, but I lied." Rory said. (A/N: I love Fall Out Boy, but I don't own them. In case you don't know, I was going with the pop culture references. 'Said I loved you, but I lied.' is a lyric from _Tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today_ and I love that song, but I don't own it. :( Lol.)

"Rory, you love me and you know it." Dean said, bringing his tone down a bit.

"No, I don't!" Rory said arguing with him. "Don't tell me how I feel! You aren't me, so you don't know, and you're also not my boyfriend anymore." She said. "Logan is and I love him."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart. You're nothing but a slut, and you always will be." Dean yelled.

"Ok, that's enough form you." Logan said as he got up. The rest of the boys followed in his action. They all sorta formed a circle around him. Each of them grabbed onto one of his arms while Luke opened the dinner door. All four boys shoved him out onto the sidewalk. When he got up and tried to get back into the dinner, Luke shut the door in his face. Everyone in the dinner was clapping now as the boys went to sit back down at the table.

Logan immediately took Rory into his arms. "Are you ok Ace?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"I'm fine. That's twice you've protected me form him." she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well I'm the boyfriend and the best friend. It's my job to protect you." he said with a smile.

"I know, and that's one of the reasons why I love you." she said as she kissed him.

"You sure you're ok love" Finn asked.

"Yeah Ror? You okay? Colin and Tristan asked.

"I'm fine. All my limo boys were her to save the day." she said. Everyone laughed at this.

Logan gave Rory another sweet kiss and then he payed the bill for everyone. They all headed back to Rory's house to hang out. When they got there Lorelai was just leaving to go meet Luke at the dinner for their date.

"Hey hun." Lorelai said as she came down the steps.

"Hey mom. Are you gonna go meet Luke now?" Rory asked.

"Yep, he said he had something important to ask me. I'll be home later. You kids be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So anything goes?" Rory asked jokingly.

"You got it." Lorelai said with a laugh. "Bye sweets. Love you." Lorelai said.

"By mom. Love you too." Rory said. With that, Lorelai started walking towards the dinner, and everyone else entered the house.

"I wonder what he's gonna ask her." Logan said.

"I don't know, but we'll find out later." she said as she smiled up at him. He kissed her and they went into the living room to join everyone else. Yes, what was he going to ask her?

**

* * *

A/N:** So, what do you guys think? Good? What do you think that question will be? Think back to when I said I wanted to play the Java Junkie relationship into this! Lol. Ok, so I hope you all didn't mind my authors note in the middle, but I wanted to clear up that I don't own Fall Out Boy or 'Tell That Mick..." I just totally love them! I'm listening to them as I write this! Lol. The song gave me inspiration for that line! Lol Also, I have a question. I just got a live journal account so that I can post things on it about my fan fictions and when to expect updates, or new ideas/stories. So my question is does anyone know what exactly I would type as the web address to make it my homepage where you guys can click and get right to it, but not have access to my account? Please, if you know, send the answer in a review, or a message from my profile. This would be extremely helpful. Right now I just have live journal as my homepage, but if you search fro **acenotmary** , then you should find me! Lol. Ok, so send me some reviews, and I hope at least one of you can answer my question. Thanks! 


	14. Who're You Marrying?

**A/N:** So, here's chapter 14. As I write this, fan fiction still won't let me update and give you guys chapter thirteen. You can read all about my frustrations on my live journal. But, anyway, in that authors note on chapter thirteen, I promised at least two more updates after that one because of the lack of updates before. Blame fan fic. So, there will be no review shout outs in this chapter or the next. But thanks anyway to those that I know will review chapter thirteen and so on. So, I hope it gets fixed soon, but if you're reading this, then that means it was fixed, so yay! Ok, here's the next chapter!

A/N2: k, so you guys are reading this but the site isn't fixed. Thanks to **Treenuh** who sent me the instructions from **ohmss77** on how to update without uploading. **Treenuh**, you're awesome! Thanks for helping me! Also, now that I can update, we will have shout outs this chapter because I did receive reviews! Ok, so thanks to:

k, so you guys are reading this but the site isn't fixed. Thanks to who sent me the instructions from on how to update without uploading. , you're awesome! Thanks for helping me! Also, now that I can update, we will have shout outs this chapter because I did receive reviews! Ok, so thanks to: 

**Treenuh:** thanks for the help. Glad you loved the chapter!

**justine260:** thanks for the review! I loved writing the part where he gets kicked out on his ass! Lol

**imconfused247:** thanks so much for the review! Glad you loved it. Here's numero quatorze!

**Emzthecoolest1:** yeah, reason for no updates was because fan fiction said error whenever I tried to upload, and I've been trying since Tuesday. It's been like that for everyone. Dumb website! Lol. No, I didn't get to see FOB on tour, but that would have been so freakin awesome! I bought the re release of From Under The Cork Tree, it's the Black clouds and Underdogs tour version. It has three new songs, plus two re-mixes. One of Dance Dance, the other of Sugar We're Goin Down. A very awesome re release! I loved it! Lol. FOB is definitely my favorite band. Glad you liked the chapter.

**Hopes2High:** glad you liked it!

**cmonace:** thanks so much for the review! Glad I could help you out with the update situation. It had me pissed for days. I thought it was just me, until I wasn't getting update emails from anyone. I even had my friend Em try to upload something, even though she had nothing written to update, it didn't work for her either, so I figured it was like that for everyone. Lol. Glad you're liking my story! Thanks.

**ellekinser:** hey! Thanks for the review. Are you having the update problem too? If so tell me and I can give you the instructions on how to update, that Treenuh sent me. The document manager isn't accepting anything from anybody, I don't know. It's all screwed up! Lol. Glad you liked the chapter! Can't wait for your update!

**Tookie Clothespin:** glad you liked it! I love having Logan be a little protective of Rory. Just shows how much he loves her! Lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Who're You Marrying?**

Everyone was watching movies when the door busted open.

"Rory!" Lorelai screamed.

Rory shot up from her spot in Logan's arms. "What? Mom, what's wrong?" she asked getting worried.

"It.. happened." she said out of breath. "He asked me." she said.

"Who asked you what? "Steph said

"Luke...engaged...getting..married." she said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my God!" Rory said, rushing over to her mother. "He asked you?" she said really excitedly.

"Yep." she said.

"And..?" Rory asked.

"I said Yes!" Loreali said.

All the girls had now come over and they were all jumping around in excitement. The guys stated their congratulations from their spots in the living room.

"Let me see the rock!" Steph said.

Lorelai held out her hand and the girls all gasped at the rings beauty. Luke had gone all out to get the perfect ring for Lorelai. It wasn't huge, but it was a tad bigger than an average engagement ring. She new he had spent more than he should have on it, but she was so happy, she decided not to bring that up. Luke had wanted to spoil her, and just this once was okay.

"Wait, why are you here? Why aren't you back at the dinner with Luke?" Rory asked.

"I wanted to tell you in person. Opps, I said I'd only be gone for ten minutes. It's been fifteen. I better go. Bye sweets, kids. Love you all." she said as she raced out the door and back towards the dinner. As she raced away, she heard more shouts of congratulations form the kids.

"Wow." Rory said as she went back into Logan's embrace. "I can't believe it. This is so exciting!" she said.

Logan gave her a quick kiss. "Yeah it is Ace." he said as he pulled her closer.

"Now we have a wedding to plan!" Steph said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Paris said. "But do you think the Gilmores will try and throw some big society wedding?" she asked.

"I don't know Paris, they might, but that's definitely not Luke and it's definitely not what mom wants." Rory said. "They'll probably save the giant society wedding for me." Rory said.

"Who're you marrying Ace?" Logan said jokingly.

"Oh, his name's Jake. You haven't met him yet. Yeah, apparently he's just gonna swoop in and steal me away from you." she replied, going along with the joke.

"I'll kick his ass of he tries to." Logan said.

"Good, cause I'm not to fond of him. He's not as pretty as you." she said as she kissed him.

"Uh, stop you two. It's giving me a headache." Finn said,

"You sure that's not the alcohol doing that Finn?" Rory asked.

"Shut up." Finn said. Everyone laughed, knowing Finn had been out in his place.

"Come on guys. Bed time. It's gonna be a hard day tomorrow. Running a mile and all." Rory said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Ok, c'mon Ace." Logan said as he lifted Rory up and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a little squeal.

"Hey, put me down!" she said as she laughed.

"I will, when we get to your room." he said as he laughed along with her. "Night guys." he said.

"Night" They all chorused.

Finn and Paris got the air mattress back out along with another one for Tristan and Madeline, while Steph and Colin pulled the couch back out.

Logan put Rory down when they entered her room.

"That was mean." she said. "I have a headache now." she said as she pouted.

"Aww, poor baby." Logan said as he held her and kissed her head. "Better?" he asked.

"A little." she said as they climbed into bed.

"Good" Logan said as his arms went around her.

"I love you Logan." Rory said.

"I love you too Ace." Logan said as he kissed Rory.

Soon, they were all fast asleep, dreading that mile they would have to run.

The next morning, Rory woke up first and decided to get up and make some coffee. She pressed a kiss to Logan's head and pulled out of his embrace. She walked into the kitchen and started the pot of coffee.

One by one, here friends started to wake up. Logan was first. When he entered the kitchen he saw Rory standing by the coffee maker waiting for it to finish filling her cup.

"Hey." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi." she replied. He started to kiss her neck, and then he turned her around so he could really kiss her.

"Good morning." he said after they broke apart.

"Mmm. It's a very good morning." Rory said as she lightly kissed him again.

All their friends then walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"So Ror. What's the plan for this morning?" Colin asked.

"Well, we can get ready, and then go have a real breakfast at Lukes. Then go to class and run that hellish mile" Rory said.

"Ok, sounds good." Everyone said.

They all got dressed for the day and then went to Lukes for breakfast. When they walked in, they saw Lorelai flirting with Luke.

"Mom, the man has already asked you to marry him, what more do you want?" Rory asked as she sat down next to her mom with her friends following.

"More coffee. He's only given me three cups today."

"Oh, no, well you better get up there and flirt some more. You need more coffee, and get me some while you're up there please." Rory said with the bambi eyes.

"Yes dear." Lorelai said in a mocking tone as she got up.

Everyone enjoyed their breakfasts and then they were off to gym.

'Running a mile? Kill me again!' Rory thought as they all entered the gym.

**

* * *

A/N:** ok, so there's fourteen! Yay for the Java Junkie! Also, some nice Rogan interaction there! Haha. Lol. So. Hope you all liked it. At the end Rory thinks 'Kill me again' well in the first chapter she says 'Kill me now' and this is just a play on that. Ok, so please review. I'm desperate for them! I haven't read a review in like two days. I blame fan fic because they wouldn't let me update! Lol. So, click away! Send a review! Please. Thanks! 


	15. Scent Of Quarantine Wings In A Hospital

**A/N:** Ok, thanks for the reviews guys! You're all awesome! Hoping you guys that write are finding out how to update since our current situation is still not fixed. So, I'm thinking a little drama this chapter. Maybe some over exhaustion, and a hospital trip? That always adds drama! Lol. Anyway, thanks to:

another stars hollow freak: thanks! Glad you liked it! Can't wait for the Yale Meetings update! Fall Out Boy is awesome! I'm listening to them right now! Lol. I love them! Definitely my favorite band. Love Panic! At The Disco to! They rock! Lol

rogans-rock0909: glad you liked it! There will be a little drama coming up! I thought up two situations, I think I'll use them both. But don't worry Rogan fans, there will **NOT **be a break up. I'm not that mean! Lol

melako17: glad you loved it. Yes, I hate Dean too! Lol

justine260: thanks. Glad you liked it. Here's three updates in one day! Lol

Treenuh: thanks! Glad you liked it! Yes, the mile sucks!

PreppyTigger23: Glad you found my story and are liking it. It's nice to get a new reviewer every once and a while! Lol. Yes, Rogan is wonderful, and Dean is an idiot! Bashing him is fun! He shouldn't say mean things to Rory in front of the limo boys, but I just can't get him to shut up! I think I like seeing him get beat up, a little to much! Lol

Emzthecoolest1: thanks for the review! Well, no kid named Jake in the class, but maybe later in the story! That would be pretty funny! Lol

Hopes2High: thanks! Here's an update! Yes, Java Junkie is so cute! Lol

Ok, on with the story!

Disclaimer: So I still don't own anything. All that wishing I did was for nothing! Damn! Lol. I also don't own the title to the chapter. It's a lyric from 'Camisado' by Panic! At The Disco. I love them too! Lol

**

* * *

Chapter 15: This Is The Scent Of Quarantine Wings In A Hospital **

Everyone went about the morning routine of gym. They did warm up laps and stretches. They were now headed out to the track for the mile run.

"I'm gonna die." Rory said.

"No you aren't Ace." Logan said as he hugged her.

"Yes I am. I'm gonna die at 17 because my boyfriend made me take this stupid class." she said as she pouted.

"Ace." Logan whined. "Don't give me that look. Now I feel guilty." he said.

"Sorry." she said as she continued to pout.

"Ok guys!" the coach said. "You know what to do. Jog your mile, go at any rate you want. Four laps equals a mile. Jog it all. Short breaks for water are ok, but no more than a minute. Then get back out there. The sooner you finish... the sooner... well you'll be done." the coach said. Then he blew his whistle signaling them to start.

Rory, Steph and Paris were finishing their second lap when they took a short water break. Rory was feeling exhausted already.

"Gilmore, are you ok?" Paris asked, worried.

"I..just...need...some water." Rory said as she tried to catch her breath. She was now realizing how out of shape she was. Sure she was thin, but she had never run a day in her life before she started this class.

At this all the guys came in from their third lap to take a quick break as well.

"Ace, you ok?" Logan asked when he saw Rory, slightly doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah." she said as she gave him a small smile, and took a drink of water. "C'mon guys. We better get back out there."

Everyone came back onto the track. Logan had decided he was worried about Rory so he was gonna jog next to her the rest of the way. Rory had finished her third lap and Logan his final. She started her final lap but saw that he was still next to her.

"Logan." she said a bit breathy. "You're done. You don't have to keep going."

"I wanna stay with you Ace. Make sure you're ok." he said as he smiled slightly.

She gave him a small smile back. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said.

Rory finished her final lap and came into the bleachers, feeling even worse that her previous break. She was breathing quite heavily, even a few minutes after they had finished.

"Ace, are you sure you're ok?" Logan asked as Rory leaned on him for support.

"I..don't..know.." she said. And then it happened. Rory passed out.

"Someone call 911" Logan said.

Colin pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

"911 Emergency. What is your problem?" The operator asked.

"My friend passed out after running a mile for our summer gym class."

"Is she breathing?" asked the woman.

"Uh, hold on." Colin said. "Logan is she breathing?"

Logan had laid Rory down on the bleachers and checked for a pulse. "Yeah, but it's kinda shallow." Logan said. Her breathing had calmed, but in the worst way.

"Yes, she is, but it's shallow." Colin said

"Ok, sir, you're on a cell phone. Can you please tell me your location?" she asked.

"Chilton Prep school. We're down at the track." Colin replied.

"Ok, the ambulance is on it's way. I can stay on the line until it arrives if you'd like." she said.

"That would be great." he answered.

Two minutes later, the ambulance had arrived. Her breathing was still shallow, and she was unconscious. He was surprised that he was acting so calm. On the outside, he was handling the situation well, but on the inside he was panicking. _'What if I lose her? I can't deal with that! No, gotta think positive.'_ he thought.

The paramedics lifted Rory onto a stretcher and placed her into the ambulance.

"Is there someone to ride to the hospital with her?" one guy asked.

"I will." Logan said. "I'm her boyfriend." Logan said.

"Ok, lets go." he said as he climbed into the ambulance.

"Logan, we'll be there as soon as we can mate." Finn said.

Logan just nodded. He was thinking about how he was going to call Lorelai and tell her that her baby was rushed to the hospital. This was not gonna be good.

* * *

Lorelai was racing around the inn when she got the call. Michel was calling her over to answer the phone, saying it was important. 

"Loreali, it's the Huntzberger boy. He sounds upset." Michel said

Lorelai took the phone, a bit worried.

"Logan? What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"Lorelai, Rory is in the hospital. She passed out at the track." Logan said.

"What? Where are you? I'll be right there." she said

"At Hartford Memorial" he said. (A/N: totally made that up.)

"Ok, I'll be there in ten." she said and then she hung up.

Logan was sitting in the waiting room for word on Rory. When they brought her in she had been going in and out of consciousness. Logan was so worried. They had taken her to run tests and try to get her to completely wake up. Logan was getting antsy. He decided he was going to try and get some answers.

"Excuse me." he said to the nurse at the nurses station.

"Can I help you?" The perky blonde asked.

"What's the word on Rory Gilmore?" he asked.

"Are you family? Because I can't look for anything to tell you if you aren't family."

"I'm her boyfriend." Logan said.

"I'm sorry then. I can't say anything."

"Look lady, I'm Logan Huntzberger, ok? And I love that girl! Please, you have to tell me something! I'm freakin out here!" he nearly yelled. When he had said Huntzberger, he saw a look of panic go over her. He hated using his name to get stuff, but this was about Rory, so it was ok.

"Let me see what I can find out." she said as she typed away on her keyboard. "The doctors are still running tests. I'm sorry. That's all I know. You'll have to wait for the doctors for more information." she said

"Thank you." he said as he went to sit back down.

"Logan!" he heard as soon as he sat down. "Where's my baby?" she asked with a panicked look on her face.

"The doctors are still running tests on her." Logan said. By this time, Lorelai had taken a seat next to him.

"What happened Logan?" she asked.

"Well, we were all running our laps. Rory was with Steph and Paris, I was with the guys. Us guys had lapped the girls once, so we were one ahead of them The girls had stopped for a water break so we decided to stop too. Ace seemed really tired." Lorelai smiled at his use of Rory's nickname. "I asked if she was ok and she said yes. So we all went back out there to finish. I decided to run with her the rest of the way. After she finished her third lap, I had finished my last, but I ran an extra so I could finish with her. I wanted to make sure she was ok. When we were finished, we were having some water, and she was breathing really heavily, even after like five minutes of cooling down. I asked if she was ok and she said she didn't know. Then she just passed out in my arms. I was so scared. I acted cool and collected on the outside, doing all the necessary procedures. I had Colin call 911 and I tried CPR, but on the inside I was so scared. The paramedics came and then I rode with her to the hospital. The whole time she kept coming in and out of consciousness. When we got here they took her for tests and they were going to try and get her completely awake." he finished.

"Wow." Lorelai said. "I can't believe it."

"I feel like it's all my fault." Logan said. "If I hadn't asked her to take the class, this never would have happened. I feel like a terrible boyfriend. I feel like I've failed Rory." Logan said.

"Oh, hun, no! You, are a wonderful boyfriend! You take such good care of Rory, and making sure she's ok. You ran an extra lap with her even though you were probably exhausted. Don't doubt yourself. And you could never fail her. You did everything you could to make sure she would be okay. You are amazing Logan, and I for one wouldn't want Rory with anyone else." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Thanks." he said returning the smile.

"Excuse me. Who is here for Rory Gilmore?" the doctor asked.

"We are." Lorelai said as she and Logan went over to the doctor. "I'm her mother." she said.

"Are you related son?" he asked Logan.

"He's her boyfriend. I want him to hear this." Lorelai said.

"Ok. Rory was dehydrated and over exhausted. All the running really tired her out. She'll be just fine. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids, mostly water, and gets lots of rest." the doctor said. "You can go see her now if you like, but she's asleep. Room 308."

"Thank you so much doctor." Lorelai said.

"Of course." he said as he walked away.

"You go see her first hun. I know she'd wanna wake up to your face." Lorelai said as she smiled.

Logan nodded and walked into Rory's room. What he saw made his heart ache. She looked pale and there were iv's sticking out of her right arm.

He walked in and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Hey Ace. You scared me." he whispered. "I'm glad you're ok. I love you. Get some rest." He whispered as he set him head down on the bead next to their intertwined hands. He thought about how happy he was that she was okay as he drifted off to sleep as well, exhausted from the long, eventful day.

**

* * *

A/N: **Ok, so there was chapter 15. Some drama for you, but not too terribly bad. Lol. A little drama is good for you guys! Lol. Sorry of the medical jargon is a little off, I'm not a doctor, I'm only gonna be a Sophmore in high school! Lol. Also, I added some Lorelai/Logan bonding. Lol Ok, so I tried to make it a little longer, giving you guys a long update after you were deprived of this story the last couple of days. I thought you deserved it! The update, not being derived! Lol. Again, I'm not that mean! Lol. Ok so review! I look forward to them! They keep me going! Lol Thanks! 


	16. Bambi Eyes and Pouting Gets You Anything

**A/N:** Ok, so there was chapter 15! I loved the drama! It was fun! Just enough, not to over the top. I really think a bit of drama gets me more reviews because I have gotten the most for this chapter! Lol ok, so here's the shout outs and chapter sixteen! Thanks to:

Lily-990: I'm glad you liked it! Expect more drama in the future! Lol

melako17: glad you loved it!

LHTDfan: glad you liked it!

Rory-Ace: glad you found this and are liking it. It's always nice to have new reviewers! Lol

Emzthecoolest1: glad you liked it! Yes, hospitals do smell funny, hence the line from the Panic! song. 'This is the scent of Quarantine Wings in a Hospital' I love that line, I don't know why, I just do. Maybe because it's true! Lol

Nemi Jade: yes, gym and sports are bad! The only one I like to participate in is tennis! I love tennis. And football! Watching, not playing! Love the Bengals! 85 rules! Yay Chad Johnson! Lol

Hopes2High: glad you liked it. Yes, poor Logan, it was hard to write him like that. I think he's ever only partially cried once in the show, and it was over Rory. :(

jameka1: glad you liked it. Running a mile sucks! My legs killed the whole time I was running mine last summer. I think teacher like to torture us! Lol

ilovegilmoregirls913: no, don't worry, I didn't pass out! Lol. But remember, I said me and my friend Nicole thought we were gonna die while running, and we were gonna have 911 pick us up at the track! Kinda like in the story. But, we didn't, we survived! Lol. Glad you're lovin it!

Treenuh: glad you loved it! I read a story about the passing out from cancer once before too. Maybe we read the same story! Lol. Yes, I wanted to show yet another sweet side to Logan! Lol

ellekinser: glad you loved it. It's nice to leave someone speechless every once and a while! Lol

Tookie Clothespin: glad you loved it!

PreppyTigger23: glad you liked it! That is why running is bad in the code book! Someone always gets hurt. Lol

imconfused247: glad you loved it. I present numero seize! Lol

justine260: glad you loved it!

Disclaimer: Owning nothing sucks!

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Bambi Eyes and Pouting Gets You Anything!**

Rory woke up in a weird place. The room was all white. The bed was uncomfortable. _'Where am I?' _she thought. She looked over to see Logan. He had his head on the bed and he was holding her hand. As she looked around some more, she came to the conclusion that she was in the hospital. There were weird machines all around and a bunch of iv's sticking out of her arm.

"Logan" she chocked out hoarsely

When he heard his name, he woke up and brought his head up until he was looking into beautiful blue eyes. He smiled.

"Hey." he said as he got up to hug her and kiss her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You scared the shit out of me Ace." he said as he chuckled. "You passed out at the track. You were dehydrated and overly exhausted."

"I'm glad you're here." she whispered.

"Me too." he said as he smiled and kissed her. "Are you tired?" he asked.

She nodded. "Will you lay down with me?" she asked.

"Of course." He said.

She scooted over and he joined her in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, waiting for sleep to take them again. He kissed her forehead and they both closed their eyes.

A few hours later, Logan woke up to see Rory next to him. He smiled, knowing that she was gonna be okay. He kissed her softly and got out of the bed, being careful not to wake her. He walked out into the waiting room to see Lorelai, Luke and all of their friends.

"Hey mate." Finn said.

"He man." Colin and Tristan said.

"Hey guys." he responded.

"How is she?" asked Steph.

"She's ok. She's asleep right now."

"Still?" Lorelai asked, a little worried.

"No, she woke up a couple hours ago, and then she asked me to lay down with her, so we took a nap, but like I said, she's still asleep." Logan said. "You guys can go see her though. I'm gonna get some coffee from the cafeteria. Anyone else want anything?" He asked. Everyone said they wanted a coffee too so he made his way to the cafeteria to get 9 coffees.

Lorelai, Luke and all their friends went in to see Rory. When they walked in, they were trying to be quiet and not wake Rory, but Finn tripped over the chair leg and silently cursed, but enough where Rory woke up.

"Finn?" Rory asked with her eyes still closed.

"Love! You're awake! And you're ok!" He said as he went to hug her.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but you're kinda squishing me." she said.

"Oh, sorry, love." Finn said.

"Hey guys." Rory said as Finn let go of her.

'Hey Ror's' and Hi Reporter girl.' were heard throughout the group.

"Daughter of mine!" Lorelai said. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm ok, mom. Hey Luke." Rory said as she smiled.

"Hey Rory. How ya feeling?"

"Better." she said as she looked around. "Where's Logan?" she asked.

"He went to get coffee." Paris said.

"Oh, good, I could go for some coffee." Rory said.

"No way Ace." Logan said as he entered the room. "The doctor says you need water." he said as he distributed the coffee and then sat down on the bed with Rory and kissed her head.

"Please?" Rory asked as she pouted and gave him the bambi eyes.

"Sorry Ace, not gonna work this time." He said as he smirked at her.

"Mean." she said. "Mommy, my boyfriend is denying me coffee." she whined.

"Oh, no!" she gasped! "Logan you no longer have my approval!" she said jokingly. Everyone laughed. "No really, Rory, Logan's right. The doctor said you should have water." she said, turning serious.

"Fine." Rory pouted.

Later on, everyone piled out of the room when visiting hours ended. Logan was still there when a nurse came in.

"Son, you have to leave." she said as she left.

"No, please stay." Rory whispered.

The nurse came back in a few minutes later. "It's really time for you to go." she said.

"Please can he stay?" Rory asked as she tried the pout/eyes combo on the nurse.

"Oh fine, but only him." she said as she walked out of the room.

"That look can get you anything Ace." Logan said.

She was about to say something, but he cut her off. "Except coffee." he said.

"Drats!" she said. Logan laughed and crawled under the blankets with her. He pulled her to him and kissed her. When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"I love you Ace." Logan said.

"I love you to Logan. I always will." And with that they both fell asleep.

When Rory woke up the next morning, she looked forward to going home. She kissed Logan lightly and he began to stir.

"Mm, morning." he said as he opened his eyes.

"Morning." she said.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Like I wanna go home." she said.

"That's good. I wanna take you home. Hospitals are no fun." he said as he kissed her lightly.

At this, Lorelai walked in. "Good morning Sunshines! It's a beautiful day!" she chirped.

"Mom, it's nine o'clock in morning. How is it beautiful?" Rory asked.

"Well, because I had Lukes coffee, and I'm getting married, and, oh, we get to take you home today!" she said.

"Are you serious?" Rory asked.

"Of course! I talked to the doctors, the paper work is already filled out. All they have to do is take those pesky iv's out of your arm, give ya one more look over, you can change, here's some sweat by the way," she said as she put some clothes on the bed. "and then we can go home. Ah, here's the doctor now!" she said as the doctor walked in.

"So, you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Oh, yes." she answered.

"Ok, lets get those iv's out. It may hurt a little." he said as he started to pull the first one out. Rory winced a bit and Logan grabbed her hand.

"It's ok baby." he whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple. Each time the doctor pulled out an iv, she squeezed Logan's hand. When all three were out, the doctor did his final inspection to make sure everything was ok and then he said they could leave as soon as Rory changed. After he left, she got up with some help from Logan, and walked into the bathroom to change into her sweats. When she came out, Logan rolled her out of the room in a wheel chair.

"Is the chair really necessary?" she asked.

"Hospital policy Ace." Logan said.

Rory sighed as they entered the elevator. When they got to the car, Loreali opened the door and Logan helped Rory in. They took her home to Stars Hollow, where she could rest in comfort.

**

* * *

****A/N:** ok, so there was chapter 16. Some sweet Rogan interaction, and Rory getting to go home! Lol. Ok, so I hope you all liked it! Click the button, send me some feedback, I really appreciate it! Lol. Thanks! 


	17. Dance, Dance

**A/N: **Hello all! Thanks for all the reviews! Here comes chapter seventeen! Lol. Ok, so here's what I wanna say. I have another idea to bring drama to this story, and here's what you need to know. So, the gym class is officially over, we all saw it go out with a bang! Lol. So, we continue this story with the Java Junkie marriage, basically I write the wedding, along with more stuff to go with this story after that, because honestly, I'm not ready to give it up, and I know you guys don't want the end yet either! Lol. Ok, so Luke has our other favorite ex be his best man! Lol. Meaning Jess. So, here's how he plays into the story up to now. Rory dated Dean freshman year of high school. Jess moved to Stars Hollow the summer before sophmore year. They become friends and Rory develops small feelings for her, because we all know she really always loved Logan. So, Dean sees this and they break up. Rory starts dating Jess until the summer before junior year. Then he leaves for California on that whole 'I wanna know my father' kick. So, because she still thinks Logan doesn't care for her that way, she tries again with Dean. They date all through junior year, and then we come to where we are now! With Logan! Lol. The whole time Rory was going from Dean to Jess to Dean again, Logan didn't like it, because he had feelings for Rory, he just wasn't admitting them, until now obviously. So, I can tell you that this new drama will **NOT** include a break up, again, not that mean, plus I hate Jess as much as I hate Dean, which we all know, is a lot, so anyway, it will just be a way to include Jess into the story, and maybe a chance for another ex boyfriend to get beaten up. So tell me what you guys think. Ok, now for shout outs! Thanks to:

Rory-Ace: thanks for the review!

ellekinser: thanks! So glad you liked it! Loved the 'Do you have a trust fund' update! Looking forward to another one! Happy Birthday!

melako17: glad you loved it!

ilovegilmoregirls913: glad you loved it! I did change the lines around, I thought it would be funny! Lol. If Logan or Matt was my boyfriend, I'd want him doing the same thing too! Lol

cmonace: so glad you liked it! Loved chapter 26 of 'In The Rough' it made me soo happy! You finally got me to cry this time! Lol. I'm so happy they're together! Yay! Lol. And fluff for a while will be good, so don't worry about that! I think lots of people will enjoy it! Also, do you know you are a very lucky person! You are gonna go way over 1000 reviews! Lol.

Hopes2High: glad you liked it! Having a cutie like Logan comfort you while iv's were being taken out would make me smile, so I had to write that for Rory! Lol

hellishrose: glad you loved it!

Emzthecoolest1: yes, I rearranged the lines from an episode from season six! I thought it would be funny! Lol read the authors note above for my idea on how to continue without gym! Lol

Nemi Jade: sorry for the coffee denial. If I were denied coffee, I would be pissed! I'm addicted to Starbucks! Lol. But, I thought that after being dehydrated, she would need mostly water! Lol.

another stars hollow freak: Panic! is way awesome! My second favorite band next to Fall Out Boy! Lol glad you liked the chapter!

Tookie Clothespin: thanks for the review! Glad you thought it was amazing! Lol

justine260: thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!

Chlse513: thanks! Glad you liked it!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, or any of the characters. I mean c'mon guys, if I owned Logan, do you think I would share him? No! Lol

* * *

****

Chapter 17: Dance, Dance

It had been two week since the incident at the track. Rory was well rested and feeling much better. She had however been tired of her mom and all her friends constantly asking if she was ok, or if she needed anything. It was cute at first, but then it became annoying. She knew they were just concerned, but if they would cut back a bit, she would be happy.

She got out of her bed and made her way into the kitchen. Her mother was finally letting her have coffee again, and for that she was grateful.

"Hey mom." she said as she got a cup down to pour herself some coffee.

"Hey hun. How are you this morning?" Lorelai asked.

'And that's one for today.' Rory thought. "I'm fine mom, really." she said.

"Ok. So do you wanna start helping me plan the wedding?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

Yeah!" Rory answered, equally excited. "Let me just call Steph, Paris, and Maddy. They can help too." she said.

"Ok sweets. Go call and get ready. We can all meet at Lukes for lunch."

"No problem mom." she said as she went to call her friends.

She called all the girls and told them to meet her and her mom at Lukes around eleven and to bring all the bridal magazines in Hartford that they could find.

Eleven came and all the girls were at a big table in the diner. They had just finished ordering, and they were now flipping threw the magazines while they waited for their food to come.

"Ooh, Lorelai, this dress is gorgeous!" Steph squealed as she pointed to a strapless gown with beads on the chest and sporadically placed all along the bottom.

"That is pretty Steph!"Lorelai said. "But hey, you know what we girls should do? We should go on a shopping spree in New York! We can go to all the bridal stores, try on dresses for me and find bridesmaids dresses for all of you!" she said excitedly.

"You wan us in the bridal party?" Madeline asked.

"Of course I do!" Lorelai said. "I want Rory to of course be my maid of honor and all of you girls to be bridesmaids!" she said. "Will you do it?" she asked.

"Of course!" they all shouted.

"Great! So, how about this weekend? We can drive up, make it a fun roadtrip! We can leave our men behind and have a girls weekend! Ooh! We can stay in some fancy shmansy hotel, watch paper view movies, mock them all! It'll be so much fun!" Lorelai said.

Everyone agreed and it was planned. All the girls checked with their parents and on Saturday morning they were all at Rory's house, ready to depart. All the boys had stopped by to say goodbye.

"Are you sure you're up to this Ace?" Logan asked as he was hugging Rory.

"Logan I'll be fine." she said. "Besides, I'll be with mom and all the girls. They'll take care of me." she said as she kissed him goodbye.

"Ok. Here. Treat it nice, use it well." he said as he slipped her his American Express Black Card.

"Logan," she said. "You don't have to give me this. I have money." she said.

"I know Ace, but I wanna spoil you." he said slightly pouting.

She kissed him lightly. "You, have spoiled me all my life." she said.

"Yes, but I haven't gotten to spoil you yet in our one month relationship." he said, trying to argue.

"Fine." she said, giving in. Spending his money could be fun. "I'll treat it nicely."

"Good." he said as he kissed her again. All the girls had gone through this. Each of their guys offering them their Black cards. Each declining at first, but then finally accepting them. Yes, spending their boyfriends money would prove to be fun.

"Alright you sappy couples! Let's go. Break it up! We've got a long road ahead of us. We must be going! Besides, Luke doesn't have a black card to offer me." Lorelai said as she pouted.

"Ok mom, let's go." Rory said as she gave Logan one last kiss.

"Call me when you get there." he said, playing the protective boyfriend card.

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." he said.

All the girls piled into the Escalade SUV Richard and Emily had given Lorelai for Christmas.

"Ok, well bye bye boys." Lorelai said as she waved. They all waved back as the girls pulled out of the drive way.

They pulled onto the highway and headed towards New York, fighting over radio stations the whole way. When they arrived in the city, they pulled into the parking lot of one of the many Hilton Hotels.

"I can't believe you got us rooms here mom. This place is kinda expensive." Rory said.

"I know hun, but we will be doing some major shopping this weekend and we need a nice place to stay and come back to after the long days on the strip." she said kinda dreamily. "And then, when our feet start to throb after hours of trying on dresses and shoes, we can come here, and get foot messages." All the girls started to crack up as Lorelai continued to talk in her dreamy state.

"Ok, mom. C'mon. Let's get our room keys." Rory said as she went to the front desk to check in. The girls received their keys and went to their rooms. They all got changed and decided to go to dinner and then go dancing.

They arrived at a fancy restaurant where they ordered delicious food. They ate and when they finished the band started to play.

"So, who want's to dance?" Lorelai said.

There was a round of 'I Do's!' and everyone got out of their seats to go dance.

They were all having fun when Lorelai noticed some boys checking them out.

"Uh oh girls. I see some boys who are staring at you! Oh, they're coming over!" she said.

Four boys around their age came up to them. "Well hello ladies." a boy who resembled Colin said.

"Hi." all the girls answered.

"So, do you wanna dance?" another boy said.

"Oh, no thanks. We have boyfriends." Paris said.

"Well we don't see anyone." one of them said as he inched closer to Rory. He showed the girls a smirk that wasn't nearly as good as Logan's.

"C'mon. Dance with us." Another said as he grabbed Maddy's hand.

"Hey don't touch me!"Maddy said.

"Come on." The other said as he wrapped his arm around Paris' shoulders.

"Oh no." Steph said.

"She's gonna blow." Rory said.

"Hey!" Paris snapped. "WE SAID DON"T TOUCH US!" Paris yelled.. "My boyfriend is Finnegan Rothschild! Don't make me call him and have him come up here and beat your ass's cause believe me he could be here in half an hour tops!" she screamed. "And if you think he's the only society boy you'd have to mess with then believe you me, you are so wrong. How about Finn, and Colin McCrea, Tristan DuGrey and Logan Huntzberger!" she yelled.

When the boys heard the powerful name they immediately became scared. One was one thing, but four powerful society boys? That was scary. The boys all backed away and ran out of the restaurant.

"Wow." Lorelai said. "That was sooo great! Using your boy toys names to get them to back off!" All the girls were laughing as they left the restaurant. They headed back to their hotel to get some rest.

When Rory entered the suite she was sharing with her mom and all the girls, she called Logan for a second time. When they had arrived, she had given him a quick call to say they got there ok and a promise to call back later.

_"Hello?" A groggy sounding Logan answered._

"Hey. Were you sleeping?" Rory asked.

_"Yeah." he answered._

"It's only eleven." she said.

_"Yeah, well, we decided we were gonna play poker since none of our girls were here. Well, Finn got drunk and passed out on top of the table so me and Colin decided to call it a night." He said._

He heard Rory laughing on the other line. He knew it was because of Finn's actions.

"That Finn." she said. "So, you won't believe what happened tonight." Rory said.

_"What's that babe?" he asked._

"Well, we went to a restaurant with dinner and dancing. So we ate and then we all decided to dance for a bit. We're out on the floor and mom notices these boys that are staring at us. So they come over and they keep asking us to dance with us and we were like 'no, we have boyfriends' but they wouldn't back down. Well, one grabbed Madeline's hand and the other put his arm around Paris' shoulders."

_"Uh oh." Logan said._

"Yeah. She totally blew up in his face!" At this Rory was laughing and Logan was too. "She was like 'My boyfriend is Finnegan Rothschild! Don't make me call him and have him come up here and beat your ass's cause believe me he could be here in half an hour tops! And if you think he's the only society boy you'd have to mess with then believe you me, you are so wrong. How about Finn, and Colin McCrea, Tristan DuGrey and Logan Huntzberger!'" Rory said in her best Paris like voice. Both teens were laughing really hard at this. "Then they all got these scared looks on their faces and they hauled ass out of there. It was hilarious!" Rory said. "You boys proved to be very useful even though you weren't here."

_"Nice to know our names can get sleezy guys to stay away from our girlfriends." Logan said. "So are you ok? Do I need to come up there and beat some guys ass for touching you?" he asked_

"No, I'm good." Rory said. "But I do miss you." she said, changing the subject.

_"I miss you too." he said._

"Ok, well, I better get some sleep. Lots of shopping to be done tomorrow. I love you." Rory said.

_"I love you too. Night Ace." he said_

"Night Logan."

Both hung up and Rory went to get ready for bed. She climbed into the comfy bed minutes later, not realizing how tired she had been. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her mind started to dream of Logan and she smiled.

**

* * *

**A/N: ok, so kinda sappy at the end, but if Logan was my boyfriend, dreaming of him would make me smile too! Lol. Ok, so the actual shopping next chapter. I added a smidge of drama this chapter, but not much. Actually it was kinda funny! Lol Ok, so tell me what you guys think of the chapter and the idea from the authors note up top. Ok, so click the button and send some reviews! I look forward to them! Lol.


	18. I Can See That Smart Ass!

A/N: ok, thanks for the reviews guys! You're all awesome! I've gotten responses to the Jess situation, so I think that's gonna happen. It should be interesting! Lol. Ok, so thanks to:

cmonace: thanks so much! Glad you liked it! Ok, loved loved loved chapter 27 of 'In The Rough' Fan fic is not letting me leave an actual review, so I just wanted to tell you that the chapter was sooo cute and sweet! I loved the fluffyness! Lol. Please, please update soon, and sorry for leaving a review in an update, I hate having to do that, but I wanted to tell you it was awesome!

Tookie Clothespin: glad you liked it! Paris' blowup was fun!

ilovegilmoregirls913: glad you loved it.

Treenuh: glad you liked it!

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: glad you liked it.

Nemi Jade: thanks for the review! Shopping is my favorite hobby! Lol

Emzthecoolest1: thanks! Glad you liked it!

Hopes2High: thanks! Glad you liked it!

PreppyTigger23: thanks so much! I know, that tantrum was so Paris, and so fun to write! Lol

another stars hollow freak: thanks! Glad you liked it!

rogans-rock0909: glad you liked it! I love your idea about a brief run in and then the whole wedding thing. I think I'll use that in this chapter! Thanks! FOB rocks out loud! Lol

primesetter31: aww... thanks! You're so sweet! I'm glad you like the story and my ideas! Being added to the favs is always great! Lol

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. So sad.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: I Can See That Smart Ass!**

Lorelai was the first to wake up the next morning. She started a pot of coffee in the small kitchenette they had in their suite. She pulled five cups out to pour the coffee in when it was done. Then she decided she would go wake the girls. She came up to Rory and gently shook her.

"Rory, hun. Come on. Get up."

"Rory groaned. "Hmm. Coffee." she said.

"In the kitchen."

"Ok." Rory said lazily as she lifted her half asleep body out of bed.

Lorelai went through the same routine getting the rest of the girls up. Soon they were all showered and clean, waiting in the kitchen so they could leave. Steph was still in the bathroom finishing her makeup. Sure they all took a while to get ready, but Steph took the longest.

"Stephanie Vanderbuilt! Get your little ass out here now! We wanna go shopping!" Loreali whined.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready." she said as she exited the bathroom.

All the girls left the suit and got into the elevator to go down to the car.

"Ok, so where should we go first?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh! Vera Wang!" Rory said. "Her dresses are gorgeous mom!" she said.

They pulled into a Vera Wang store and went inside. They were looking for about half an hour when Lorelai saw it. She immediately gasped, and her eyes filled with tears. She found the perfect gown. It was strapless and had beads around the chest and all around the bottom half. It was A-Line and made of tulle. Lorelai loved it.

"Girls!" she called. They all came running.

"What is it mo...oh my gosh." Rory said when she saw the dress. "That's the one isn't it?" she asked as she began to tear up as well. Lorelai just nodded.

"Try it on." Steph said.

Lorelai got her size and went into the fitting room. "Oh my." she said as she walked out. "This is it!" she said excitedly. She had the tailor get her measurements and she filled out an order slip so they could send it to her house when it was done. Then they went to look for bridesmades dresses.

About twenty minutes later, they had found the bridesmaids dresses. They were strapless as well and A-Line. They landed just below the knee, and had a tiny bow on the side. They were classy and beautiful. They got them all in a dark blue color. Lorelai's colors were going to be white and dark blue. The girls then continued to get measured and alterations. They filled out order slips as well to have their dresses delivered when they were done.

Their next stop was one of New Yorks many malls so they could spend their boyfriends' money. They spent hours trying on clothes and shoes, each buying a new outfit to wear to diner when they got back to their guys. When they returned Monday, Lorelai and Luke were going to go out and all the kids were going to have a huge group date diner, including all four couples.

"I am soo tired." Lorelai said as all the girls entered their sweet. "And my feet kill."

"Well lets get those foot massages and then go to dinner." Rory said.

"See, that's why you're my favorite daughter." Lorelai chirped.

"Mom, I'm your only daughter."

"That I know of." Lorelai said.

All the girls went down to the spa in the hotel for massages. When they were done being pampered they headed upstairs to get ready for dinner.

"So, where are we going Lorelai?" Maddy asked.

"Oh, just this little café that has amazing coffee and pretty good food." she said.

Lorelai drove them all to the café where they were going to eat. As they all entered, they couldn't help but notice how cozy the café was.

"This place is so cute." Steph said.

"C'mon. I'm hungry. Let's get seats." Paris said.

The girls watched Paris take charge and find them a nice little table. They were looking at their menus when the waiter came over to take their orders.

"What can I getcha?" the voice said without looking at who he was waiting on.

When Rory heard the voice she froze. Slowly she lifted her head and saw the eyes of Jess Mariano now staring at her.

"Rory..." he said.

"Jess." she said.

"Oh no." Lorelai whispered.

"You can say that again." Steph said.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Rory asked Jess.

"I work here." he said as he smirked. Yeah, still not as good as Logan's.

"I can see that smart ass, I meant in New York." she shot back at him.

"Came home to see Mom and T.J." he said. She nodded. "What about you?" he asked.

"We're wedding dress shopping." she said with a smirk. He paled at this.

"Rory..." he said.

"Oh God Jess, I'm getting married. To your uncle for that matter." Lorelai said, now clearly annoyed. "In fact, I think Luke was going to call you soon. He wanted to ask you something."

"Is that right?" he asked. "So Rory, how's bagboy?" he asked. A source (Luke) had told him that after he left she had gotten back together with Dean.

"He's out of the picture." she said "But really, that's none of your business. So. Are you going to take our orders?" she asked snippily.

"Of course." he said with a smile on his face, thinking that he had another shot with Rory, now that Dean was gone. Boy, was he wrong.

After taking orders he left to return to the kitchen.

"You ok Ror?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, I just wish Logan was here now." she said.

"Aww. I know honey." Lorelai said. "I miss Luke."

"I miss Colin."

"I miss Finn."

"I miss Tristan."

All the girls broke out in laughter two seconds later, realizing just how much the boys meant to them, and how much they really needed them.

"Ok, stop. If we keep doing this, I know I'll end up calling Logan to come up here, and I know he'll do it too." Rory said as she controlled her laughter. "Besides, we'll see them all tomorrow."

All the girls sighed, thinking of their boyfriends. Fifteen minutes later Jess came back with their food and tried to engage more in conversation with Rory. He wanted to know what she was up to lately, but she gave nothing away. She knew deep down that he would be at the wedding, most likely being Luke's best man. The thought of walking down the aisle with Jess made her cringe, because she also knew that by the way he was acting, he thought he could get back together with her. She smiled when she thought about the look on his face when he saw her with Logan. Yes, that would be fun.

She had a feeling that even though Luke would have Jess as his best man, Logan and the other boys would get to be in the wedding party as well. The rehearsal diner and the wedding itself would prove to be very interesting. She just hoped Jess didn't try anything with her, or do anything to ruin her mothers wedding day. That would be just devastating and if he pulled something stupid, he would never be forgiven. He wouldn't have the chance to be, because Luke would have his head.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so there was a little Jess run in this chapter. Thanks to rogans-rock0909 for suggesting it! I think it came out pretty well. Are you all excited for the wedding? It'll be in the next couple of chapters. Ok, so now that you've read, please review! Thanks!


	19. Waitresses Who Eye Your Boyfriend

**A/N:** Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far!

Hopes2High: thanks so much!

PreppyTigger23: thanks for the review and the suggestion. I might go with that, I'm not completely sure yet. Here's an update!

primesetter13: I'm glad you like the story! I do love it! I'm glad that it's reflected in my writing! Lol. I love to write these characters, they are soo fun! Lol.

troryfan3007: glad you like this!

sapphirestar11: thanks for the review. Sookie and Jackson might make an appearance later. I don't know yet.

Treenuh: thanks! So glad you liked it! Protective limo boys are always fun! Lol

cmonace: thanks! And your welcome for the review. I always leave you a review, but for some reason the site wouldn't let me leave you one this time. I tried like five times, and it still wouldn't work.. It was weird! Lol. Glad you liked the chapter.

CaliJuice123: thanks! Glad you like it!

Lifeisconfusing: yes, it should be interesting! Lol. Thanks for the review!

****

Disclaimer: Yeah, still owning nothing sucks!

* * *

****

Chapter 19: Waitresses Who Eye Your Boyfriend

All the girls arrived back in Stars Hollow on Monday, eager to see their boyfriends. It had been an eventful weekend with the shopping and running into Jess.

"I'm so ready for this group date tonight. I miss Colin." Steph said.

"Yeah, me too." Rory said

"And us." Paris said pointing to her and Maddy.

"Well then lets get ready and call our men over." Rory said in a southern belle accent.

The girls called the guys and told them to come to Rory's around six. It was now three thirty. That gave all the girls enough time to take turns showering and do their hair, makeup, and get dressed. The boys all arrived at six and Lorelai left to go meet Luke at the diner.

"Hey Ace. I missed you." he said as he hugged her after she opened the door. All the guys were going through this with their girlfriends.

"I missed you too MAC." she said as she kissed him.

When they broke apart he asked if they were all ready. They all answered yes and headed out to Finn's Escalade SUV.

"So, Huntz told us those naughty naughty boys were harassing you in that restaurant." Finn said.

"Yeah, well they weren't the only ones." Rory said.

"Who else was bugging you?" Colin asked.

"We went to dinner at this cute little café one night and discovered that Jess worked there." Rory said.

"You saw Jess?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, he was our waiter." she said.

"Are you ok? You said he was harassing you too." Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wish you would have been there." she said as she snuggled closer to him. He kissed her head.

"You could have called me. I would have come up there and beat his ass." Logan said.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of for that at the wedding." she said

"He'll be there?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I think that Luke is gonna ask him to be best man." Rory said disappointedly. "Ugh, that means I have to walk down the aisle with him. This is gonna be a nightmare!" she said.

"Do you think he want's you back love?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Steph blurted out. "Oh, sorry" she said.

"You think he wants you back?" Logan asked.

"He was kinda acting that way. He asked how Dean was and I told him that he was out of the picture, and that really my personal life is none of his business, so I didn't tell him about us, but when he sees me with you at the wedding, my guess is that his face will be priceless." Rory told Logan. Everyone laughed at this.

"Oh, Ror, tell your mom to get a bunch of those disposable camera that you put along the tables. You could just go up and kiss Logan right in front of him, and we'll all snap away and capture the expression on his face. It'll be great!" Steph said.

"That's a good idea Steph. I think mom was gonna get a bunch of those cameras anyway, and I know she would be very disappointed if you guys didn't get shots of his face. She seemed pretty annoyed with him yesterday." Rory said.

"Well, he did just leave you Ace." Logan said.

"Yeah, I was pretty annoyed with him last night too." she said.

"Hah, did you guys see the look on his face when Rory said that we were looking for wedding dresses? His skin got about three shades lighter. I think he thought you were getting married Ror when you flashed a Logan-like smirk." Maddy said.

"You're recreating my smirk Ace?" Logan asked, flashing that same smirk.

_'Yep, no one has one like his.'_ Rory thought. "Maybe." she said as she flashed the smirk. Logan just kissed her.

"Not bad Ace." he said. At this she smiled.

Two minutes later they pulled into the restaurant parking lot and went inside. They were seated and everyone began browsing the menu.

"Everything sounds good." Paris said.

"Yes it does love." Finn said as he put his arm around Paris.

"Is she gonna blow this time?" Logan asked jokingly.

"No, it's Finn, not that creep, although that was really funny Paris." Rory said.

"It was fun too. Did you see all their faces when I spouted off the society names. It was like they had seen a ghost." Everyone laughed.

"Hi. Welcome to Augies. What can I get you?" the waitress asked as she checked out the guys, mainly Logan.

"Oh, I'll have the chicken parmesan with spaghetti.. Logan, hun what do you want?" she asked noticing the waitress eyeing her boyfriend. Logan put his arm around Rory.

"Oh I think I'll have the same thing babe." he said.

The waitress gave Rory an evil glare as she took everyone else's orders. When she walked away they all started laughing.

"Great, now she'll probably spit in my food." Rory said.

"Sorry Ace, I can't help that I'm so irresistible." Logan said giving her a smirk. Rory playfully hit him in the chest.

"Shut up." she said

The food came later and everyone dug in.

"So does it taste weird Ace?" Logan asked.

"No, thank God." she said as everyone laughed.

When dinner was over, The guys split the check and they all headed back to the Rory's house to watch movies. Later on they all fell asleep in the living room after watching hours and hours of mockable movies. They even watched the Godfather movies to make the guys happy, but they watched the Sophia dying scene multiple times.

Lorelai came in around two in the morning to see all the kids asleep in the living room. Rory and Logan were on the couch. She was laying on top of him and he had his arms around her protectively. Steph and Colin were curled up in the oversized chair, Finn and Paris were laying on the floor, curled up in lots of blankets, as were Tristan and Maddy. They all looked so cute. Lorelai quietly went upstairs to get a few things and then she was headed back out the door to stay with Luke at the diner. She tip-toed out of the house, careful not to wake the sleeping teenagers.

* * *

A/N: ok, so there was another chapter. I hope you all liked it. I'm thinking next chapter is skipping ahead a few weeks to the arrival of Jess in Stars Hollow and the rehearsal dinner, and then chapter twenty-one is the wedding. Tell me what you guys think! Send some reviews! I love the oh so much! Lol. Thanks!


	20. You Could Major In Leaving!

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! A lot if you are excited about the wedding and a Logan/Jess confrontation! Yay about that! This chapter has more of a Rory/Jess confrontation, but the Logan/Jess will come next chapter, so don't worry! Lol. Ok, thanks to:

melako17: thanks! Glad you loved it.

cmonace: thanks for the review! Glad you thought it was cute.

Lily-990: thanks! Here's a little confrontation between Rory and Jess, but Logan will get in his face next chapter! Lol

rawrrry: thanks for the review. And I love your story. Please continue it, don't stop. It's awesome!

rogans-rock0909: thanks for the review! Glad you liked my spin on your idea! I like how it turned out. Jess's reaction should be good. Lol

ellekinser: thanks do much! Glad you liked it!

Hopes2High: thanks so much! Glad you liked it.

primesetter31: thanks for the review and your song suggestion. I do have a song in mind, one of my favorites. "More Than Anyone" by Gavin DeGraw is one of my all time favorite songs, and I know that's what the viewers picked for Nathan and Haley to dance to at their renewal ceremony (If you watch One Tree Hill) but I've been a Gavin Fan before OTH occurred, so I think I'm gonna go for with that song, but thanks for the suggestion, although food suggestions for the wedding's menu would be nice. Thanks!

jameka1: thanks for the review. The Logan/Jess confrontation should be interesting! Lol

Emzthecoolest1: thanks so much.

PreppyTigger23: thanks for the review! The smirk references are fun, because really, no one does it like Logan! Lol

another stars hollow freak: thanks! glad you loved it! Italian food is yummy! Lol

justine260: thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned Logan, to bad I don't. In fact, I don't own anything. Have I told you guys lately how much that sucks? Lol. Yeah, all ownership belongs to ASP.

**

* * *

****Chapter 20: You Could Major In Leaving!**

**Two Week Later**

"Ace, c'mon. Let's go. We're supposed to meet everybody at the diner in like two minutes." Logan called from the living room. Rory was taking a while to get ready this morning. He had come over at eight to find her still in bed. He gently woke her and told her to get ready because they were meeting the gang at Lukes around nine thirty.

"Coming, coming." she said as she walked out of her room. "Let's go." she said as she pulled him off the couch and lightly kissed him.

They arrived at the diner a few minutes later to see Lorelai and Luke talking about something. They entered and got a table large enough for them all to sit at. Two minutes later, everyone pulled up in Finn's SUV. They all piled out and entered the diner, sitting at the large table Logan and Rory were already occupying.

"Hey girlie, Huntz." Steph said as she sat next to Rory.

"Hey Steph." she said.

Everyone perused the menu, deciding what they wanted for breakfast when Lorelai came over after her talk with Luke.

"Uh, Rory, hun, can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

"Mom, you can just say it." Rory said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. Jess is here."

Rory paled at this. "Like, now?" she asked.

"Well, considering he's gonna be Luke's best man, the rehearsal dinner is tonight, and wedding is tomorrow, then yes. Now. He's upstairs in the apartment. Luke said he got in early this morning." Lorelai said from her seat across from Rory.

"Are you gonna be ok Ror?" Paris asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rory said as she scooted closer to Logan

"It's ok Ace." he whispered into her ear as he put his arm around her shoulders.. She leaned into him and nodded. Just then Jess decided to make his appearance. He walked down the steps and his eyes landed on Rory. He walked over to their table.

"Hey Rory." he said, not noticing everyone else at the table.

"Jess." she said coldly.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"Just peachy." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Great." he said. "So, I see you're still friends with the richies." he said.

"Jess, what the hell is your problem?" Rory asked. "These are my friends, you can't just say things about them." she said.

"Come on Rory! We used to make fun of these kind of people." he said pleadingly. Everyone was silent as they saw Rory had to do this on her own. Logan just moved his arm from Rory's shoulders and held her hand.

"No! Jess! _You_ used to make fun of them, and _I_ would defend them! They're my best friends! You can't just come back here and do this! You're gonna be the best man in the wedding, so sure you do have a right to be here right now, but you have no right to say anything about my friends when they were always nice to you, and tried to include you when we were together." she said. Everyone in the diner was now focused on what was going down between the teenagers. Everyone was curious as to what Jess would say next.

"Rory, could we maybe talk in private?" Jess asked.

"No." Rory said as she got up and left the diner. All her friends followed.

"You're lucky you're Lukes nephew, or I swear I would kick you out of my wedding party right now." Lorelai said in a menacing voice as she too left the diner.

* * *

"Rory, hun are you ok?" Maddy asked as they were all sitting in the gazebo.

"Yeah, Maddy thanks. I'm just annoyed, and pissed, and ugh, just angry!" she said. "I mean, he just left, ya know? And seeing him in New York and now here just brought back all the angry feelings." she said.

"Are those the only feelings that are coming back Ror?" Colin asked.

"Colin, how could you ask me something like that? I have no feelings towards him at all! You know how much I love Logan!" Rory practically yelled.

"Ok, Ror, I'm sorry." he said.

Rory sighed. "It's ok." she said as she sat down next to Logan and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple and rubbed small circles on her back. "I just hate this." she said. "This day is supposed to be a happy one for Mom and Luke, and me, and now he's here, and, I just," she sighed again. "It's gonna be bad." she whispered. "I know it is. He's gonna do something to mess this up. He always finds a way to mess everything up." Rory said.

The group spent the rest of the morning trying to cheer Rory up. Around two all the girls went to Rory's house to get her dress for the night, and then they all went to Steph's to get ready, while all the guys headed over to Logan's.

At five the guys went to Steph's to pick up the girls. The maid answered the door when they rang the bell and let them in. They all went upstairs to Steph's wing of the mansion and found the girls in one of the many rooms.

"Hey guys." Paris said as they entered.

"Hi." they all said.

"You feeling better Ace?" Logan asked.

"A little." she said as she hugged him.

"Don't worry. I'll stay with you all night." he said.

"I know, it's just, I'm still scared he's gonna try something. Plus we have to do a run through of the ceremony before dinner which means he's gonna be trying to talk to me when we go down the aisle and I just wanted to go through the whole night ignoring him, and now I don't know if I'll be able to." she rambled.

"Ace, calm down, it'll be ok. And if he tries anything with you, then me and the guys will kick his ass." Logan said as he smirked. This made Rory laugh.

"Ok." she said.

They all left Steph's place and headed to the inn where the dinner would take place as well as the actual wedding the next day. They walked in to find Lorelai and Luke greeting everyone at the door.

"Hey mom." Rory said as they all entered.

"Hey hun. You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." she said. "I'll be fine."

"Ok, good. Hey why don't you guys go on out back and get ready to run through the ceremony. Luke and I will be there in five ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure Mom." Rory said.

All the kids walked out back and saw everything was already in the process of being put together.

"It's beautiful." Steph said.

"Yeah." Maddy said.

"Wait till tomorrow, it'll be all done and even better." Rory said.

Just then Lorelai, Luke, Jess, and the minister came out of the inn as Richard and Emily walked over to the kids, ready for instructions on what was to happen.

"So, are we ready to do the run through?" the minister asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"Ok, so here's how it's going to go. Luke, Jess, Logan, Finn, and Colin will all be up at the alter. Madeline will walk down first, then Paris, Steph and finally our maid of honor, Rory. Then, the wedding march will begin and Richard, you will walk Lorelai down the aisle." the minister said.

"Then, we will do a run through of the vowels, the kiss and so on. Then each couple will walk down the aisle following the bride and groom. So, let's try this." the minister said.

All the guys went to stand at the alter that had been set up outside. Maddy walked down first followed by Paris, Steph, and Rory. Then Richard walked Lorelai down, kissed her check and handed her over to Luke. They went through the basics of the ceremony and then the couples began to walk back down the aisle. Rory was hesitant to take Jess's arm. She was wishing it was Logan.

"Rory, I really wanna talk to you." he whispered. She was silent. "Come on Rory. Please don't give me the cold shoulder. I'm sorry I left." he said. She remained silent. They got to the end of the aisle and Rory immediately let go of Jess.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Jess asked, hopeful that she wasn't.

"Yes." she said bitterly as she walked away from him for the second time that day. All her friends followed again.

Jess stood there shocked. He was now determined to break up Rory and whoever she was with. He wanted her back with him, and he wasn't going to give up until he had her. Little did he know that her relationship with Logan was solid and there was nothing he could do, no matter how hard he tried.

Everyone went into the inn's dining room for dinner. Sookie had prepared a wonderful meal. Lorelai had originally asked her to be a bridesmaid, but she had declined. She had been grateful for the offer and she really wanted to, but she wanted to cater the wedding more, so that was what she was doing. She was catering the rehearsal dinner as well as the wedding reception. She and Jackson would still attend the ceremony, but when it was over, Jackson would continue to mingle as Sookie went into the kitchen to complete the finishing touches on the food and oversee that everything was going according to plan.

Jess had tried to sit next to Rory, but Logan was already there, and her mother was her other side. Jess was annoyed that Logan was there next to Rory, so he decided he would sit across from her instead.

"So Rory." Jess said. "How's Chilton?"

"Just fine. How's being uneducated?" Rory asked as she smirked, knowing that Jess had never re-enrolled in any high school. Lorelai almost spit out her food. She was trying not to laugh, as were the rest of Rory's friends. Luke and her grandparents just looked on, wondering how he would respond.

He was silent for a minute, trying to think of some wonderful comeback, but he came up with nothing. "It's not bad." he said smirking right back." Yeah, not very witty.

"That's great. So, do you plan on being a High School drop out the rest of your life, or are you gonna go back at some point?" she asked.

"Rory." Emily Gilmore said.

"Let her go mom. She has to do this." Lorelai whispered.

"I really don't know right now Rory." Jess said. He had been stumped by her question and still couldn't think of anything creative to say back to her.

"Hmm. What about career choices? Do you know what you're gonna do with your life, or are you just gonna stick to being a waiter? Oh, you know what? If you actually finished High School and got accepted into some kind of college, maybe you could major in leaving." Rory said bitterly.

"See, this is what I wanted to talk to you about. In private." he added.

"No, Jess. We can talk about this here, because I don't trust you enough to be alone with you. In fact, I don't trust you at all." she said.

"Fine, then. I'll just say it. I love you Rory, and I'm sorry I just left. That was stupid. I went to get to know my father and you know what I found out? He's a loser, and I realized I left the best thing in my life to do what? Go see some bum who would never get it together? He didn't even want me to stay with him at first, his girlfriend had to convince him to let me. I feel bad for leaving. I'm sorry. So, now. Let me ask you. Do you still have feelings for me?"

Rory took Logan's hand under the table. "No." she said without even having to think about it. "I don't Jess. I could never love you, or Dean, or anyone that wasn't Logan." she said.

"Him?" Jess asked. "You're with him?"

"Yes. I love him, and I always have. He's been there for me my entire life, taking care of me, loving me even when I wasn't with him, because that's what a best friend and a boyfriend does Jess. They don't leave you without even saying goodbye. I don't love you Jess, but I am angry with you. I knew I wouldn't be with you forever, but I at least deserved a goodbye, not hearing through the grapevine that is Stars Hollow that you had left." she said. "You're an ass Jess." At this Emily let out a small gasp. "Yes, grandma, I said ass, but that's only because that's what he is." she said.

Everyone was silent. All Rory's friends were grinning at what she had said. She never lashed out much, but when she did, they all enjoyed the show. Rory was always the more quiet girl of the group, but you never wanted to piss her off, because she would get in your face, and it was never pretty.

After yelling at Jess, Rory leaned back in her chair. Logan squeezed her hand telling her that he was there and he loved her. "You did good Ace." he whispered in her ear. Jess looked on with jealousy in his eyes.

"Good job hun. I'm proud of you." her mom whispered.

"Thanks mom." she said.

Everyone went back to eating and when dinner was over, people began to leave.

"We'll see you tomorrow Lorelai. What time will you be at our house? I want you and all of the girls to come and get ready there with me." Emily said.

"Aww, that's so sweet mom. Uhm we'll be there around eleven?" Lorelai asked, taking in her mothers kindness.

"Perfect. We'll have lunch and then get our hair and makeup done by my stylist. She does a wonderful job. Bring your dresses girls. See you then. Bye, bye," she said as she and Richard left.

"Bye mom." Lorelai said. "So, you girls wanna have a movie night? You can go and get all of you stuff for tomorrow and then come stay over at our house. We can all go over to my parents together tomorrow." she said. All the girls agreed and they left.

"Are you gonna be ok tonight Ace?" Logan asked as he held Rory.

"Yeah, I should be fine. But I'll call you later." she said as she kissed him.

"Ok. Love you." he said.

"Love you too." she said.

Lorelai was saying goodbye to Luke until tomorrow. When she was done, she and Rory left and headed to the house to get ready for the girls to come over. They all arrived around nine and they watched movies and ate junk food until they all passed out from exhaustion. Boy, had it been a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so personally this is one of my favorite chapters. We had Rory being a little OOC again, but I thought it was a good thing. We don't get to see that very much, and trust me when I say that writing her like that, is so much fun! Lol. Also, I wanted to show a nice side to Emily, and have at least a little bit of a good relationship between her and Lorelai. Ok, so I hope you all liked it, I tried to make it extra long, and I think it might be the longest chapter so far! Yay! And also, I know Jess was thinking that he was gonna do whatever it took to get Rory back, and I'm not saying that I won't write it where he does try, but, I'll go ahead and tell you, it's not gonna work. A Logan/Jess confrontation will definitely happen next chapter, which is also the wedding chapter, so that should be fun. Anyways, I really hope you all liked it. Please, send me some reviews, I really appreciate them. It's nice to know you guys like my writing! Lol. Ok, so click that button, and send some reviews my way. Thanks!


	21. Keep Staring And You'll Find Out

**A/N:** thanks for all the reviews! You guys all rock! Love ya all! Lol. Ok, so this will be the wedding chapter, and then I have a few ideas on where to take this next, but I'll tell you about those later! Lol! Ok, so thanks to:

ellekinser: thank you so much! I think it's one of my best too! Lol Don't worry, while there will be confrontation between Logan and Jess, there will be no fist fight at the wedding. I agree, that's a bit cliche and it would be a little much, so maybe Jess gets hit in the face later, but not at the wedding! Lol. Thanks again for the review.

stefi690: thanks so much!

another stars hollow freak: glad you liked it! I thought it was pretty good! Lol. Rory telling off Jess was soo fun! Lol

Hopes2High: telling off Jess is great! I love doing it! I wish I could tell him off myself sometimes! Lol. Thanks for the review! Glad you loved it!

ilovegilmoregirls913: thanks! I liked it to, and thought it would be funny! He really should major in leaving, he's left at least twice! Lol

cmonace: thanks so much! Glad you loved it!

primesetter31: thanks so much!

melako17: thanks so much. Glad you loved it.

Tookie Clothespin: thanks. Glad you loved it.

rawrrry: thanks so much! Glad you love dit.

Nemi Jade: thanks! Glad you liked it. The major in leaving part seemed pretty funny to me when I was writing it. I'm glad so many people liked it! Lol

hellishrose: thanks! There's a small confrontation in this chapter, with a promise for mare later on! Lol

**Disclaimer:** nope, still nothing. Zilch, nada, zippo! Damn! Lol

**----**

**Chapter 21: Keep Staring And You'll Find Out**

It was the morning of the wedding. All the girls had gotten up and got showered and dressed. Then they all made their way to the Gilmore estate to become even more beautiful for the wedding. When they arrived a new maid, as usual, answered the door and told them that Mrs. Gilmore was upstairs awaiting their arrival. The girls began to go upstairs but when they were half way up, Emily was coming down.

"Hello girls! I thought I heard you arrive." she said sweetly, for once. "Come, come, lets eat shall we?" she asked as she ushered all the girls into the dining room.

"Grandma, this is delicious." Rory said.

"Thank you Rory." Emily said. "So Lorelai, are you nervous?" Emily asked.

"Uh, just a little, but I know Luke is the one, so that calms me down a bit."

"Did you want to try your wedding dress on every night after you bought it?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said as tears filled her eyes. That was what made this work. When she was engaged to Max, she never felt that way, but Luke, well, he was her Luke. She really truly loved him, and couldn't wait to marry him.

"Aww..." all the teenage girls cooed, while Lorelai and Emily were both smiling.

"That's wonderful dear." Emily said with true happiness in her voice. She was sincerely happy for her daughter this time.

They continued to eat, and then went upstairs to have their hair and makeup done. When each girl was done they all put their dresses on, each looking stunning. Then it was Lorelai's turn to get dressed. Rory and Emily helped her into her dress. Emily was tearing up as were the rest of the girls. Lorelai was beautiful.

"Ok, no more crying. We don't want to ruin our makeup." Emily said.

About half and hour later, they heard a car pull into the driveway and saw that it was the limo. The driver rang the doorbell and the maid let him in.

"Mrs. Gilmore, the limo has arrived." the maid said.

"Thank you Madonna Louise." Emily said.

"You're welcome ma'am."

All the girls walked downstairs and outside. They all got into the limo and the driver started off towards the Dragonfly. They arrived half an hour later, and heading into the lobby. All the guys were already out back, waiting for the girls to arrive so the ceremony could begin.

Tristan ushered Emily to her seat in front. She sat down in her reserved spot next to the empty one that Richard would take after he gave Lorelai away. Once everyone was seated, a song began to play and Madeline began her walk down the aisle. Paris followed, as did Steph and then it was time for Rory.

When Logan saw his girlfriend walk down the aisle, his breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful. He couldn't wait to dance with her later, kiss her, hold her, he looked forward to it the whole time she was walking towards them. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Jess was staring at Rory as she made her way towards the alter. He thought she was beautiful. He wanted to be with her so much. After the wedding and reception, he knew he was going to try and win her over while he was still in town. He didn't plan on leaving until she was his.

When Rory reached the alter, the song playing ended and the wedding march began. Rory looked down the aisle and saw her beautiful mother and her handsome grandfather. She looked over at Luke and he was smiling from ear to ear. Lorelai made her way down the aisle and then the minister asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Richard said. He kissed Lorelai on the cheek and then he gave her away to Luke.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today we are gathered to see the union of Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes. The couple has chosen to write their own vows. Lorelai." he said.

"Luke," she said as she began tearing up already. "You've always been there for me. You helped me raise my daughter, you cared for us, kept us safe, and most importantly, you supplied us with endless amounts of coffee." everyone laughed at this. "I love you so much, and my only regret is that I took a little longer than I should have to realize that you were it for me. Eight years we were friends before either of us acted on our feelings. And now, I wanna spend the rest of my years, knowing that I'm always going to have you and that you'll be there when I need you and that you'll be there when Rory needs you because I know that you're going to be an excellent father and an amazing husband. I love you." she said as the tears began to fall.

"Luke." the minister said.

"I remember the first day I met you. You walked into my diner, craving massive amounts of caffeine. You asked my birthday and I gave in and told you. You gave me a horoscope and on it you added 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' I gave you coffee, but you didn't go away, and for that I am so grateful. I think I loved you from the moment I saw you. I love you now more than ever and I'm so happy I get to be a father to Rory and your husband. I love you." he said. As he began to tear up a little.

"Lorelai, do you take Luke to be your husband? In sickness and health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." she said as she slid a ring on his finger.

"Luke, do you take Lorelai to be your wife? In sickness and health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." he said as he slid a ring in her finger as well.

"Well, then by the power vested in me, by the state if Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Luke, you may kiss your bride." Luke pulled Lorelai into a kiss that seemed to last forever. Everyone was clapping.

All throughout the ceremony, Logan couldn't help but stare at Rory and he noticed she was staring right back at him, with tears in her eyes. She was smiling, as was he. Logan also noticed that Jess had been staring at his girlfriend too. Right after the couple said 'I Do,' Logan whispered something is Jess's ear.

"It would be in your best interest to stop staring at my girlfriend." he said in venomous tone.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because if you keep it up, it's not gonna be pretty." he hissed.'

"What are you gonna do?" Jess asked.

"Keep staring and you'll find out." he said with even more venom in his voice.

Jess paled when he heard this. He didn't want to show that he was scared, because usually, he wouldn't be, but the tone Logan was using was terrifying, and Jess knew this guy had tons of money. He could probably hire a hit man and never get caught. He looked away from Rory as he watched Luke and Lorelai walk down the aisle hand in hand. He stepped down to take Rory's arm, not looking at her the whole time.

Logan was next and he took Steph, and then Finn followed with Paris, and Colin with Madeline.

Each group was silently whispering as they walked down the aisle, well except for Rory and Jess. He was too afraid to say anything.

"Steph, you look beautiful." Logan said as he smiled at his friends.

"Why, thank you. You clean up pretty nice too there Huntz." she said as she smiled back at him.

"Love, you look gorgeous. I love you." Finn said.

"Thanks Finn. I love you too. And you look extremely hot in that tux." Paris whispered and then flashed him a seductive smirk. This was so un-like Paris.

"Madeline, you look lovely." Colin said.

"Thanks Colin." she said as she giggled. "You look nice too."

All the couples reached the end of the aisle and went to their significant other.

"You look so beautiful Ace. I love you." Logan said as he kissed Rory. She smiled against his lips, and kissed him back.

"I love you too." she said.

As everyone filled into the inn, the wedding party stayed outside for awhile to take pictures. When they finished, they all headed inside to join the festivities! This was truly a joyous day.

----

A/N: And that was the wedding! Hope you all enjoyed it! It was a little sappy, but hey, aren't all weddings? Lol. Send some reviews and tell me what you think! The reception is next chapter and after that there is some Jess scheming and more Logan/Jess confrontation. Did you guys like how Logan scared Jess? I thought it was kinda funny. Ok, so review please! Thanks!


	22. I Keep My Jealousy Close

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! This is the reception chapter. I hope everyone like it! Thanks to:

cmonace: thanks so much for the review! Confrontation is coming! Lol

ilovegilmoregirls913: thanks so much! The threatening was fun! Lol I can so see Logan saying that too! Lol

ellekinser: thanks so much! Hmm, I wonder what he's scheming? Or what I'm scheming! Lol. My mind is always on overdrive! Lol

justine260: thanks so much! Confrontation is always fun! Lol

Tookie Clothespin: thanks so much! I liked writing the vowels, so I'm glad that you liked them.

primesetter31: thanks for the food suggestions! They will be used in this chapter! Thanks for the review as well!

melako17: thanks so much! Maybe they will get engaged or married! I just don't know yet! Lol

Hopes2High: thanks so much! Glad you liked the chapter and the vowels!

Emzthecoolest1: thanks so much! Glad you liked it. Hmm, Jess getting the crap beat out of him would be fun! Lol

roryloganfan: thanks! So glad you love it!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing. I own nothing! I don't own the character or the song 'More Than Anyone' by Gavin DeGraw. All I own is my iPod that houses my 'Chariot' CD! Lol And, again, don't own Fall Out Boy, I just keep using their lyrics for chapter titles! Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 22: I Keep My Jealousy Close, 'Cause It's All Mine**

When everyone walked into the inn, they all went into the dining room for the delicious dinner Sookie had made. She served a caesar salad to start out with and then continued with creamy mushroom risotto and rosemary grilled pork tenderloin. For desert she served fresh fruit with wine and mint. Everyone enjoyed this very much.

People mingled as they ate, and many people stopped by the bridal party's table to give their congratulations. When diner was finished, everyone went back outside to the dance floor that had been set up. There was a stage and a DJ booth as well. Music began to play and the DJ came on over the microphone.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Congratulations go to the new Mr. and Mrs. Danes. Everyone clapped. "It's now time for their first dance as a married couple." he said. The song playing switched to Gavin DeGraw's 'More Than Anyone' and Luke and Lorelai started their dance.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again_

Luke and Lorelai were smiling at each other as they swayed to the music

_What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

"They now ask that if you're a couple in love that you join them on the dance floor." Th DJ said.

"Dance with me Ace?" Logan asked.

"Of course." she said as she smiled at him. They entered the dance floor as did Paris and Finn, Steph and Colin, Madeline and Tristan, Richard and Emily, and any other couple there that was in love.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone I'm going to love you more than anyone_

They song ended and the couples all smiled at each other. Dance music played through the speakers and they all started to dance again. Several songs and many embarrassing dances later, people started to leave the floor for a bit.

Jess looked on, jealous of Rory and Logan. He wished that was him out there dancing with her. He had to talk to her, had to make her see that he was the right guy for her, not the rich boy who had everything. He walked over to her when he saw she was alone. Logan must have gone to get drinks or something.

"Rory." Jess said. "Can I please talk to you?"

"How many times do I have to say no before you get it through your thick head?" she asked.

"Please Rory. I love you." he pleaded.

"No you don't. You love the idea of me. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have just left." she said bitterly.

"I said I was sorry for that." he said.

"You said you were, but you aren't." Rory went to get up, but Jess grabbed her wrist. She slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me." she said quietly in a menacing voice. She walked away to go find Logan. He was at the bar getting everyone a drink.

"Hey Ace. You ok?" he asked as he saw her come over, looking upset.

"No." she whispered.

He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair as he kissed her temple. "What happened?" he asked.

"Just keep him away from me, please." she said as she looked in his eyes.

"What did he do?" Logan asked, getting a little angry.

"He just won't leave me alone." she cried. "He keep following me, saying how sorry he is and that he loves me. I just want him to stop." she said.

Logan kissed her. "It will." he said. "Tomorrow me and the guys will have a little talk with him, but right now let's enjoy the rest of the wedding. Look, your mom is going to throw the bouquet soon." he said. She just nodded. "I promise it'll be ok, Ace. Just stay with me the rest of the night." he said. She nodded again. "C'mon." he said as he grabbed her hand and the drinks and they headed back to their table.

"Hey love, you ok?" Finn asked as Rory and Logan sat down.

"Yeah, Finn thanks." she said.

"Com on Ror. Let's go try and catch the bouquet." Steph said.

"Yeah, sure." Rory said, brightening up a bit.

All the girls stood on the dance floor as Lorelai turned around, ready to throw.

"Ok, here it goes!" she said as she threw it.

Screams were heard as most of the girls scrambled to get it. Steph ended up with it in the end. Colin looked kinda sick. All the other guys were laughing.

"Hey, congrats man." Tristan said as he patted Colin on the back. Colin just gulped. Luke threw the garter for the guys next. Without even trying, like it was destiny, the garter landed in Colin's hand.

"Oh man, it must be fate mate." Finn said as he laughed. Colin looked really nervous and scared.

"Great." he muttered.

"Oh my God!" Maddy said. "Steph, I think this is destiny! You both caught something!" she squealed.

"Oh no, now Colin is gonna go into freak out mode." Steph said. All the girls laughed. The evening carried on in full swing, everyone having a good time, and dancing some more. Jess watched on, jealousy still present in his eyes.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok, there's the reception. A little short, but hey. Ok,so this is the last update today,because I'm going on a camp out tonight for one night, (big fun! Lol) and I won't be back until around four or five tomorrow night, so there will be updates tomorrow, but they'll come later. So, I hope you enjoyed this. I love the Gavin DeGraw Song! I hope you all liked it too! He rocks! Lol. My favorite solo artist! Lol. Ok, so please leave some reviews! I love them! Thanks!


	23. You Deserve To Go To Hell!

**A/N:** Hey guys! \Thanks for all the reviews, it was nice to come home after my camping experience and open my email to all the wonderful reviews, so thanks to those who cheered me up:

Chlse513: thanks so much. Glad you liked it.

melako17: thanks!

ellekinser: thanks for the review. 'Talk' should be good! Lol.

Nemi Jade: thanks so much. Jess sucks.

another stars hollow freak: thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. I think getting hit in the face will get him to take the hint. Lol

Emzthecoolest1: thanks for the review. Jess will probably get hit soon. Glad you like Gavin DeGraw, he rocks! Totally love him. I know what you mean about his voice, it's just so amazing! Lol. Also, yay again for FOB. I love that song 'Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner' plus the fact that Lorelai says that in the debutante ball episode! Lol

Hopes2High: thanks! Glad you liked it.

justine260: thanks for the review. Fate can be quite good sometimes! Lol

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: thanks so much. Glad you liked it.

hellishrose: thanks. Confrontation should be good! Lol

primesetter31: thanks. Glad you loved it.

Tookie Clothespin: thanks so much! Glad you loved it. I know, Jess needs to move on! Lol

rawrrry: thanks so much! Glad you loved it!

PreppyTigger23: thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked Rory standing up to Jess, and 'putting that ass in his place'. Logan was awesome yelling at Jess. Jess really needed to stop staring! Lol. And Colin being scared is priceless. It just seems like something that would happen to him! Lol. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** I'm too tired to think of something cute. I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 23: You Deserve To Go To Hell!**

The wedding reception ended and all the members of the bridal party, minus Jess, went back to Rory's, as Luke and Lorelai left to go on their honeymoon. They were all exhausted and practically collapsed when they walked in the door. Rory and Logan went to her room while everyone else set up their sleeping arrangements in the living room.

'Hmm. So tired." Rory said as she came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and laid down next to Logan on her bed.

"Me too Ace." he said as he kissed her temple. She cuddled up to him and kissed him.

"I love you. You know that right?" Rory asked as she looked at him.

"Of course. I love you too." he said as he kissed her. She smiled.

"So, you're gonna have a 'talk' with Jess tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, me, Colin, Finn, and Tristan will 'talk' to him." he said.

"You know, you completely have my permission to hit him." she said.

He laughed. "Thanks Ace. I'll keep that in mind." he said as he kissed her again. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said. They fell asleep in each others arms, smiles playing on their lips.

The next day everyone woke up and had coffee in the kitchen.

"So, are we going to Lukes for breakfast?" Paris asked.

"Uhh. No." Rory said. "Caesar is in charge while Luke is gone, and he's no where near as good a cook as Luke. Oh, but don't tell him I said that." everyone laughed.

"Secret's safe with us Ace." Logan said.

"Oh, hey Logan, don't we have to be somewhere mate?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn, we do." he said. "C'mon guys, lets go."

All the guys left after kissing their girlfriends goodbye.

"Where are they going?" Maddy asked.

"To talk to Jess." Rory said.

"Do you realize that, that talk is probably gonna end in a hospital visit?" Steph asked.

"Maybe you're right." Rory said. "Hey, why don't we follow them and hide in some bushes while they talk. If things look like they're getting out of control then we can call the Hartford police or something." Rory suggested. All the girls agreed and were soon out the door. They saw the guys and hung back a bit.

Logan and the guys were on their way to the diner to talk to Jess, when instead, they saw him coming out of the book store. They were gonna go over to him, if he hadn't seen them as well. He walked over to him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the richies." Jess said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the biggest ass in town." Finn said.

"You wanna say somethin else Aussie?" Jess said.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Logan asked. "Why won't you leave us alone, leave the other girls alone, and mostly, leave my girlfriend alone?"

"Because I want her back. Ok? I love her, and I think I deserve her more than you." Jess said to Logan.

Logan was getting mad. "You deserve her? Do you honestly believe that? Because if you do, then maybe we should call the nice men from the mental institute to come and take you away in a fun white jacket!" Logan shouted. "You deserve her? You don't deserve anything! You, left her! And on a bus! You said nothing about where you were going. She found out from the town gossips that you were gone! How do you think that made her feel? She's moved on now. Why don't you?"

"Because, I know this little thing she has goin on with you will never last. You'll get bored with her. I know your type, and then when she sad and wallowing with her loony mother, I'll step in an be the hero and suddenly, I won't be the one that left, you will." he said with a smug grin.

"That's not gonna happen. I love her and she loves me. I would never get tired of her, because she's Rory! She's brilliant, and funny, and beautiful! And I love her! I'm not going anywhere, I'd never leave. I could never cause her pain like that. I care to much. And you know what I just realized, you do deserve a few things. You deserve to go to hell, for one, and you definitely deserve this." he said as he hit Jess in the face. Jess doubled over in pain. Surely Logan had broken his nose just as he had done to Dean. "Stay away from my girlfriend, or things will get much worse than you ending up with a broken nose." Logan said as he and the guys walked away.

All the girls had seen and heard everything. Rory had tears in her eyes. Logan was amazing. He would do anything for her. He really loved her. She knew that he did, but just seeing this and knowing everything he had ever done for her, she knew he would love her forever. The situation hadn't gotten out of hand, and the police did not need to be called. Jess might have ended up in the hospital, but none of them cared. He deserved it, just as Logan had stated.

The girls were standing behind a bush when they heard the guys getting closer. They were all huddled behind the bush, trying to stay out of site. Madeline sneezed and fell out from behind the bush.

"Maddy?" Tristan said.

"Hey, babe." she said.

"Ace, come out." Logan said.

"Hi." she said sheepishly.

"Ace, what are you doin back there?" Logan asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were gonna be ok. I told you last night you could hit him, and man you did, that was good, but anyway, we knew this conversation could end with someone going to the hospital, whether it was gonna be one of you, or him." she said, a bit bitter when she mentioned Jess. She pouted after this.

"Yeah, we just wanted to be here to call the police if something got out of hand." Steph said, reproducing Rory's pout.

"Please don't be mad." Paris added, pouting as well.

"We're not mad." Logan said. "How could anyone be mad at these faces?" he asked. Rory smiled and kissed him.

"I love you." she said. "And, we heard everything you were saying. Thank you everything." she said as she kissed him again.

"No problem Ace." he said as he kissed her back.

Just then Babette and Miss. Patty came by.

"Did you see what happened to Jess?" Babette asked.

"Yeah, broken nose. Just happened too. I hear he's leaving first thing in the morning." Miss Patty said.

When they were out of sight, everyone laughed.

"Yeah, this town definitely lives for gossip." Colin said.

"Well, it does have it's advantages." Rory said. "At least we know he's leaving tomorrow." She said as Logan pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah Ace, he'll be gone soon." he said as he kissed her forehead. They all walked into the diner, deciding they would brave Caesar's attempt at cooking.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok. There was your confrontation. You like? Please tell me. I like writing confrontations! It's so fun getting in people's face and yelling at them! Especially when you control both sides of the yelling! So fun! Lol. Ok, so please tell me what you guys think. I better stop writing now, before I pass out on top of my computer. Lol. 'Hmm. So tired.' Just like Rory. Lol. Ok, leave reviews please! Thanks.


	24. I Like Alcohol Anywhere!

**A/N:** Wow, ok thanks for all the reviews. I woke up this morning to a lot! Lol. So, I'm thinking that this chapter is kinda a filler, but I have an idea, and I want people's opinions. So, we can continue this with the rest of the summer, or we can jump into senior year of high school. Chapters could be filled of the promises Logan made in chapter one, consisting of coffee everyday, Friday night diners, and movie nights. Also, regular school stuff, tests, papers, prom, whatever. And also, include college acceptances. Tell me what you guys think. I'm also open to suggestions. Ok, so thanks to:

Winny Foster: thanks for reading the entire story and reviewing every chapter! I'm glad you found it. I love your stories New Town New Life, Hell Can Turn Into Heaven, and the new one Australian Love. Please, update them all soon! They are great! Glad you like my story! Thanks.

PreppyTigger23: thanks so much. Glad you liked it.

Treenuh: thanks for the review. I'll probably think of some more drama. Glad you liked it.

primesetter31: thanks so much. Glad you liked it, and yeah, rain and camping pretty much suck. Lol

melako17: thanks ! Glad you loved it.

ellekinser: yes, Jess is gone! Yay. Lol glad you liked it.

Hopes2High: thanks so much! Glad you liked it.

Tookie Clothespin: thanks so much. Glad you loved it. Stars Hollow definitely lives for it's gossip. Lol.

Chlse513: thanks, glad you liked it.

Emzthecoolest1: thanks so much. Yeah, I knew the thing about Dirty Dancing, and that is pretty cool. Glad you liked it.

Lily-990: thanks! Confrontation stuff is one of my favorite things to write! Glad you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing. I'm really getting tired of that! Lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 24: I Like Alcohol Anywhere!**

"Rory, Caesar's cooking really isn't that bad." Paris said, as she took a bite of her hamburger.

"That's because you aren't used to Lukes everyday." she pointed out. "Caesar isn't bad, but he's still no Luke." she whispered. Everyone laughed.

"So Ror, when do Luke and Lorelai get back?" Colin asked.

"Next Friday." Rory said. "Mom said she would call this afternoon, but she hasn't yet." Rory said, and if on cue, her cell started ringing. "Hmm, it's like she knows we're talking about her." she said as she checked her caller id.

"Hey mom!" she said excitedly as she flipped her phone open.

"_Daughter!" Lorelai shrieked._

"So, how's the trip so far?"

"_Hawaii is beautiful. The water is so blue, the sand is warm, the alcohol is delicious. Finn would love it."_

"Except for the sun part."

"_Well. He'd like the alcohol." Rory laughed at this._

"Yeah, he would like the alcohol."

"Are you talking about me love?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah, we're saying how much you would like the alcohol in Hawaii." Rory said.

"I like alcohol anywhere!" Finn exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"So you're having a good time Mom?" Rory asked returning to her phone.

"_Yea sweets I am. Are you guys all ok?"_

"Yeah, we're good. We're eating at the diner right now."

"_Ugh, you're eating Caesar's cooking?"_

"Yeah, I know, but really, it's not that bad today."

"_Well, ok. I better go hun. The beach is a callin! Love you."_

"Love you too mom."

"_Bye hun."_

Both hung up.

"Sound like she's having a great time." Rory said.

"Yeah, so what's next love?" Finn asked.

"Oh, lets go shopping." Steph said.

All the girls agreed and headed off to the mall while the guys went back to Rory's house to watch t.v. and wait for the girls to come back.

**At the Mall:**

"So Madeline, you love Tristan?" Rory asked.

"What?" she asked, caught of guard.

"Yeah, at the wedding, you two danced when the DJ asked all the couples in love to come out on the dance floor." Rory said.

"Well, uh, I guess, no, I do love him." she said with a smile.

"We knew it!" Steph said.

"Have you told each other yet?" Paris asked.

"No, but soon." Maddy said.

**At Rory's:**

"Hey man, do you love Madeline?" Colin asked Tristan.

Tristan nearly spit out his drink.

"Uhh.." he stammered.

"You do!" they all said.

"Yeah, I do." Tristan said.

"We saw you dancing at the wedding mate." Finn said.

"Have you told her yet?" Logan asked.

"No. But I think I will today." he said.

After hours of shopping, the girls all returned to Rory's house to find the guys asleep in various places around the room.

Rory walked over to Logan on the couch. She kissed his head, and he began to stir. He knew it had been Rory, so he reached out and pulled her on top of him. She let out a small squeal.

"Hey." he said as he kissed her.

"Hi." she said. "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked playfully as she kissed him again.

"Would have been better if you were here." he said as he smirked.

"Aww. Always the charmer." she said as she laughed.

"That's me." He said.

Rory laid her head on Logan's chest, as he stroked her hair.

"Hm. I'm exhausted." she said as she closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep." he whispered. She nodded and was soon asleep. All the girls had been exhausted and had decided to take naps with their boyfriends as well. All were asleep except for Tristan and Maddy. They were talking.

"So, did you guys have fun at the mall?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was great. We talked about stuff." she said.

"Oh, yeah, what kind of stuff?" he asked.

"Uhm, couple stuff," she said quietly.

"Madeline." he said as he lifter her head so she was looking at him.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"I love you." he said. She smiled.

"I love you too." she said. He kissed her hard and they spent the rest of the after noon making out. Around six all the others woke up and cheered when they head the news. They were happy for their friends. Now they were all in love.

**

* * *

****A/N:** ok, so sucky ending, and a bit short, but like I said, I needed a filler before I get more into the rest of the plot for this story. So tell me what you guys think of my idea from the first authors note. Again, I'm open to suggestions, just let me know. Thanks so much! Ok, you've read, please review, and tell me what you guys think. Hope you liked it! Thanks.


	25. The Real Chilton Royalty

**A/N:** Hey guys. Everyone who answered my question from the previous authors note wants me to go into the school year, which honestly, is what I wanted to do, so thanks to everybody who voted that way! Ok, so thanks to:

Chlse513: thanks so much. glad you liked it.

primesetter31: thanks. Glad you liked it.

Hopes2High: thanks. Glad you liked it.

Treenuh: thanks so much.

Emzthecoolest1: thanks so much!

Winny Foster: thanks for the review. Can't wait for updates on your stories. Glad you liked my update.

Lifeisconfusing: thanks so much.

hellishrose: thanks so much. You're right, senior year definitely gives more to work with. I'm excited to write this part of the story! Lol

Tookie Clothespin: glad you liked it. Senior Year should be fun to write! I'm excited! Lol

gilmorefangirl: thanks so much! Glad you found this. I own all the DVDs too! Lol. I'm glad you think this does the show justice! Lol. Thanks again for the review, glad you loved it. Fall Out Boy Rocks! Lol. So do pop culture references! Lol

PreppyTigger23: thanks so much! Yes, we always love Finn! Lol. He's quite a character! Lol

melako17: thanks. Glad you loved it.

justine260: thanks! Glad you liked it.

another stars hollow freak: thanks! Glad you liked it.

fox24: thanks for the review on chapter 15. Glad you liked the hospital scene.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm dealing with the pain. :( lol.

Summer continued, and everyone had fun. Jess had finally left after Logan broke his nose. Now, it was the night before the group started their senior year of high school and everyone was at Logan's house having a Gilmore movie night in his big theater room. They watched Willy Wonka, of course, along with The Godfather movies, again, Sleeping Beauty, and Dirty Dancing. They had started early that day so they could get through all of the movies.

After Willy Wonka and all the Godfather movies, they took a break to have dinner. After dinner, they all headed back into the theater room and started Sleeping Beauty.

"This is my favorite animated movie." Rory whispered as she cuddled up to Logan on one of the huge plush couches.

"I know Ace." he said as he kissed her. They turned back to the movie as it began.

After all the movies had been watched, everyone went to a bedroom to get some sleep. Their final year of high school was going to start the next day.

At six o'clock the next morning, Logan's alarm started going off.

"Turn it off." Rory muttered into his chest.

"It's closer to you." he said, still half asleep.

Rory started feeling around on his night stand next to her side of the bed. When she found the clock she shoved it off the table instead of just pressing the 'snooze' button.

"Mmm. Now you owe me a new clock." Logan muttered.

"You're better off without one." she said as she kissed him and got out of bed.

"Cold, Ace." he said as she got up.

"C'mon, we have to get ready. School starts today!" she said somewhat excitedly, and now fully awake as she dragged him out of bed. He just groaned.

"Damn school." he muttered.

They walked into the dinning room to find all of their friends in their pajamas, eating breakfast.

"Morning sleepies!" Steph said.

"Hey." they both said as they sat down at the table and the maid brought them each a plate.

"So, Ror, excited for school?" Colin asked.

"Um. Yeah." she said as she put her coffee back down after taking a long sip. "Plus, Logan has to bring me some coffee. It was part of the deal." she said.

"I know Ace. I've got it covered." Logan said as he smirked.

They all finished breakfast and then went to get ready. Each had brought their school uniforms with them the night before, knowing that they would be spending the night. When everyone was ready, they left. Ten minutes later they pulled into the Chilton parking lot.

Logan got a chill. "What's wrong?" Rory asked him.

"Nothing, just, last time we were here, you passed out." he said as he took her hand after they got out of the car.

"Don't worry." she said. "I'm not gonna pass out from school work." she said as she gave him a reassuring smile and a light kiss.

They all walked into the building and to their assigned homerooms. The school had sent letters to their homes instructing them of what to buy for the school year, where their lockers were, and what homerooms they were assigned to.

Because the homerooms were alphabetical by last name, Tristan, Rory, Paris, and Logan were in one, Colin and Madeline were in another, and Finn and Steph were in the last of the three. They were all given their schedules and were told to go to their lockers. All eight were lucky enough to at least have their lockers next to each other.

Rory opened her locker to find a thermos of steaming coffee.

"Logan!" she said. "How did you do this? And how is it still so hot?" She asked as she took a sip.

"I told you I have my ways Ace." he said as he kissed her cheek. "Plus, I got you one of those mugs that stays heated."

Once they put their stuff away, they all compared schedules.

"So, looks like me, Logan, and Finn have all the same classes." Rory said.

"Together all day." Logan said as he kissed Rory.

"Steph and I have the same schedule too." Colin said.

"Yeah, so do me, Paris and Tristan." Maddy said.

When you were Chilton Royalty, you were always placed with fellow royals. They weren't all going to be together all day, but at least they would have some other royal with them.

"Damn." Paris said. "Why are me and Finn the only couple that's separated?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is so unfair!" Finn said.

"I don't know guys, but they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." Rory said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you and Huntzberger were separated." Paris said.

"Yes, but see, the beauty of this is that we aren't. So I'm saying it." Rory said with a smirk.

Paris sent her a death glare and everyone laughed. The warning bell rang and they all headed off to their first period classes. They got in the doors right before the tardy bell rung.

Rory, Logan, and Finn had World Civ, while Steph and Colin had English. Paris, Tristan, and Maddy all had Chemistry.

When Rory, Logan, and Finn entered their class they found three open seats next top each other in the back. They took the seats and then the teacher walked in.

"Welcome students to a new year of learning. Now, let's take attendance, and then I will pass out the class syllabus telling you what to expect from this class." The teacher said.

He went through the list of students, taking attendance, and then passed out the class syllabus. Rory started reading hers immediately.

"Whoa, slow down Ace." Logan said.

"Sorry, but you know how excited I get about school!" she said. Logan and Finn laughed.

The morning went by, going to each class, getting several syllabus', learning about each class, and of course getting their first homework assignments. At noon the bell rang again for the junior's and senior's lunch.

"Ugh. I can't believe we have this much work already." Steph said as she sat down at the lunch table. Rory sat on one side of her, and Colin on the other. Logan sat next to Rory and Tristan and Maddy sat near Colin, while Paris and Finn were making out on Logan's other side.

"Guess that's what happens when you're apart all morning." Rory said. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, well wait until after school when they'll have been apart all **day**. Ten times more intense." Steph said as everyone laughed again.

Lunch carried on the rest of the hour with conversation about how it sucked to have so much homework already. When the bell rang, everyone left for their next class. Logan, Rory and Finn went to English now while Colin and Steph went to Chemistry and Paris, Maddy, and Tristan went to Spanish.

When Rory, Logan, and Finn walked into English, they saw Summer.

Summer had proclaimed herself as queen of Chilton because everyone knew Logan was king and she was practically in love with him. She threw herself at him constantly, but he always ignored her.

Summer had seen them as well and came bounding over, showing an extreme amount of cleavage.

"Hey Logan." she said.

"Hi." he said as he grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her towards three open seats. Finn followed, and sadly, so did Summer.

"So, have a good summer Logan?" she asked as she sat across from him.

"Uh, sure." he said, giving a short answer to show that he wasn't interested.

"So, do you wanna do something later? We could get some pizza and go to movie or something? Or, we could just hang out at my house" she said a bit seductively.

'_Yeah right.'_ He thought. _'I may have been a playboy before I got together with Rory, but I definitely don't want the girl who's like a doorknob. Everybody gets a turn.'_ "Uh, no thanks. I'm busy tonight." he said, looking at Rory.

"Well then how about tomorrow?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm busy every night. With my girlfriend Rory." he said.

"With her?" she asked disgusted.

"Yeah? Is that a problem?" Rory asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah, it is." Summer said.

"And why is that?" Rory asked.

"Because I'm the queen of this damn school, and Logan is my king." She said.

"Hmm. Yeah, Logan might be the king, but I'm his queen. I always have been. Not you. You're just a girl who wishes she was Chilton Royalty." Rory said, becoming a little bitchy. "So, if you know what's good for you, then you'll stay away from Logan because he's taken." she said, her voice laced with venom.

The whole class was now focused on the three. Finn had been sitting back the whole time, just watching everything go down. Rory had become really good at getting up in people's faces. He had been recording the whole show on his cell phone, knowing the others would want to see.

"Look, little miss 'I think I'm a princess'" Summer said "You can go on all you want about how you're the real queen, and Logan is your boyfriend, but in a few weeks, he'll leave you. He never stays with one person for longer than a week."

"How would you know Summer? He's never been with you." Rory said. "He would never want someone that was like a doorknob, you know, where everyone gets a turn." Rory said, expressing something Logan had been thinking earlier. They really were perfect for each other, always knowing what the other was thinking at some point or another.

Summer was quiet for a moment, before she ran out of the room. That last comment must have hurt, but, it was true. Rory always spoke the truth. That was one thing that Logan loved about her. Rory was about to sit back down in her seat when Logan pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey." he said. "You told her off for me." he said as he kissed her.

"Yes, well, you've told many a boys off for me. Thought I'd return the favor." she said with a smile. He laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

"That was great love. You really told her. And guess who got it all on tape?" Finn asked, once Rory and Logan had broken apart.

"No way." Rory said. "You seriously got that?"

"Yep. On my phone. Wait till the others see you telling off yet another person." Finn said as he laughed.

Two minutes later, the teacher came in. "Sorry I'm late class, I ran out of gas on my way back from my lunch break. I hope you all found a way to entertain yourselves while you awaited my arrival." he said. The whole class burst out laughing. Oh yes, they had definitely been entertained.

**A/N:** Ok, and that is the beginning of Senior year. Hope you all liked it. Ok, so I know that in a lot of stories Summer is the so called 'Queen of Chilton' before Rory steps in and that she's always after Logan, but I love that idea, and I hope my take on it was good, and you all liked it. I tried to make it a little different. Also, I tried to make this a little longer since you didn't get anything yesterday. Sorry about that again. Anyways, hope you liked it. Pretty please, send me some reviews! Thanks!

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Real Chilton Royalty**


	26. What Would You Say?

**A/N:** hey guys. Sorry for the lack of update Monday and Tuesday. I was kinda busy. And also, I would have updated yesterday, I had this chapter done last night, but fanfic would not let me sign in. I swear, I have the worst luck with that website! Lol. Ok, so a lot of you want me to keep writing Summer into this and I am happy to report that she will make future appearances. Ok, so, here is an update, and I promise at least two updates more today.. So, thanks to:

Hopes2High: thanks. glad you liked it.

Chlse15: thanks. glad you liked it.

ilovegilmoregirls913: thanks. Glad you love it. Vocal Rory is fun! Lol

primesetter31: glad you liked it. Mmm. Coffee. Wish I had one of those mugs! Lol

ellekinser: thanks so much. Summer will appear more. I like writing her. It gives me a chance to be a bitch! Lol. Just kidding. I think she would be a good building character as well. Plus she adds drama! Yay drama! Lol.

melako17: thanks. Glad you loved it.

rawrrry: thanks so much!

gilmorefangirl: thanks so much!

girlygirl1212: thanks. Glad you liked it.

Nemi Jade: thanks. Glad I could entertain you. Lol

Tookie Clothespin: thanks so much. Glad you liked it.

dcrendi: thanks.

central-gurl101: thanks. That was a burn, huh? Lol. Of course it was! Lol

Lily-990: thanks for the review on chapter 1, but if you continue to read this story, you will definitely come across some drama! Lol. There is definitely ex-boyfriend confrontation. Stick with the story. It's good. Lol

fox24: thanks so much for all your reviews. Glad you caught up with the story. I definitely agree on Rory standing up for herself in the show. She should have in Bridesmaids Revisited, and I also think she should have said something to Mitchum last season when he told her she didn't have it. Oh, well, at least she yelled at him when Logan was in the hospital. Sniff still sad about that. Poor Logan, he was so beat up. Stupid parachute! Stupid cliff in Costa Rica! Lol Ok, done with that rant now. Lol

Emzthecoolest1: thanks. I liked making Summer run away! It was so fun! Lol

justine260: thanks! Glad you liked the confrontation and the different spin on Rory's character. It's fun to write her like that, but it's also nice to write the Rory we all know and love from the show. Lol

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my laptop that I'm writing this on.

**

* * *

****Chapter 26: What Would You Say?**

The day ended and everyone left school. Rory and Logan went to his house where they started their homework.

"This sucks." Logan said as he and Rory began their English homework.

"Aww. Poor Baby." Rory said as she kissed him. He deepened it and soon they were laying down on the couch, making out. He licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance, which she granted. They continued this until they heard a car pull into the driveway and someone enter the house.

"Way to kill a mood." Logan mumbled as he kissed Rory's head.

"Logan?" Mitchum called out as he entered the foyer.

"In here dad." Logan said from the living room.

"Son. Hello Rory." he said in a sweet voice. Mitchum and Shira had always liked Rory Gilmore, and now that she and their son had gotten together, they couldn't be happier. Rory was the perfect girl for Logan. She was smart, witty, beautiful, and not afraid to speak her mind. Plus she was a damn fine journalist. He knew she would be a suitable wife and partner in the business for Logan. She would do well for herself and she would press Logan to do well also.

"Hey Mitchum." Rory said causally. Rory always felt comfortable when talking to Logan's parents. Sure his father was the man the dominated the business she wanted to go into, but, she had know the man and Logan's mother since she was born.

"Logan, could I please talk to you for a minute in my study?" he asked.

"Yeah sure dad." he said. Mitchum nodded and left the room.

Logan gave Rory a quick kiss as she got up from her comfortable position of using him as her pillow. "Be right back Ace." he said. "Oh, and we'll finish this later." he said, referring to their make out session. She blushed at this as he smirked while walking out of the room.

Logan walked into Mitchum's study to find his father reading a book. "Hey Dad." Logan said as he sat in a chair opposite of his father.

"Logan, I want to talk to you about something." he said.

"What's that dad?"

"Well, I know that you and Rory have become much more serious lately, and your mother and I haven't seen her mother or Luke in such a long time. What do you think of having them over for dinner on Saturday along with Richard and Emily?" he asked.

"Uh, it's fine with me dad and I'm sure Rory would agree."

"Wonderful. I'll call them tonight."

"Ok." Logan said as he left his father's study and walked back into the living room to find that Rory and all their school stuff was not there. He headed up to his room to find all their stuff placed on his desk and Rory asleep on his bed, wearing a pair of his sweats.. _'God, she looks so cute when she's sleeping. And when she's in my clothes.'_ he thought as he smiled. He changed into some sweats himself and then laid down with her.

* * *

After Logan left to go talk to his father, Rory let out a large yawn. She was exhausted from her first day back at school so she decided to gather up all their things and then go up to Logan's room and take a nap. She put all of their stuff on his desk, changed into some of his sweats and laid down on the bed. As soon as her head hit his pillow she was practically out. It had been a long day, with yelling at Summer and all. About ten minutes later she felt a presence next to her. She rolled over and snuggled up, knowing it was Logan. He put his arms around her.

"Logan?" she asked.

"Who else would be climbing into my bed with you?" he asked while laughing.

"Hmm. Jake." Rory said half asleep.

"Who?" he asked.

"The guy I'm supposed to marry." she said.

"Oh him. Yeah, don't expect him anytime soon Ace, I heard he moved." Logan said. Both laughed.

"Love you Logan." she said.

"Love you too Ace." he said as he kissed her forehead.

She sighed. "So, what did your dad want?" she asked.

"He wants your mom and Luke and Emily and Richard to come to dinner on Saturday." he said.

She sighed again. "Ok." she answered.

"Is that ok with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course." she said. "I just wonder what they're planning."

"Who?"

"Grandma, Grandpa, your mom and dad."

"Hm." he laughed. "Probably our wedding." She laughed at this too.

"Yeah, probably." she said. "But we're only in high school. I know you love me, but I also know you aren't planning on proposing anytime soon." she said as she laughed.

He was silent.

"Logan?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're not gonna propose are you?" she asked a little scared. She loved him, but they were still only seventeen.

"If I did, what would you say?" he asked.

"What?" she half yelled.

"Shh. Calm down." he said as he kissed her head. "If I asked you what would you say."

"Isn't that question kinda like asking me to marry you?" she asked, a little panicked.

"What would you say Ace?" he asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Because I need to know how you feel about me giving you this." he said as he pulled a ring box out of his night stand.

"Logan..." she said a bit breathy.

"Ace, I love you." he said as he opened the box. He revealed a beautiful ring with a platinum band and a diamond in the center. There was a sapphire on both sides of the diamond. When Logan saw it he knew it screamed Rory. It was a bit big, but not gaudy. Her style exactly, and he knew the sapphires would match her eyes, making them even more stunning. "This is not a proposal, or an engagement ring, but a promise ring, because while it does seem a little scary now, I do want to marry you someday." He said.

"Yes." she said.

"What?"

"I would have said yes."

He smiled and put the ring on her finger. "I love you Ace." he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too." she said as she kissed him back. The make out session from earlier continued, as promised.

"Guess that English paper isn't gonna get done tonight." Logan said when they broke apart.

"Nope." Rory said as she kissed him passionately.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok, so this was not my original plan for this chapter, but it just came out like this when I was typing. I hope everyone liked it. It was way cute! Lol. For the ring, if anyone watches 'Friends,' think the ring Chandler proposes to Monica with. I know that is an engagement ring, but omg! It's freakin gorgeous! Lol. Also, dinner with the Huntzbergers next chapter! Yay! Lol. Ok, so please review! I really appreciate them! Thanks so much!


	27. Whose Notes Are Better?

**A/N:** Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys inspire me! Lol. So, things this chapter are a little different than I originally told you, but I really like how it turned out, and I hope you will too. The italic section at the beginning is a flashback, but you were probably able to figure that out. lol. Ok, so thanks to:

yana16: thanks.

justine260: thanks! I love having the talent to write cute stuff! Lol. I'm a sucker for fluffy cuteness! Lol

Hopes2High: thanks so much.

dcrendi: thanks. Glad you liked it. P.E. totally sucks. I wish my school would have offered the marching band thing counting for a gym credit, but then again, that really wouldn't work for me since I'm in the orchestra! Lol. I play Violin. Hating Jess is so much fun! He sucks! Lol.

hellishrose: thanks so much. Glad you liked the chapter.

melako17: thanks so much. Glad you loved it.

Emzthecoolest1: thanks so much. Glad you liked it.

central-gurl101: thanks so much. Glad you liked it.

Winny Foster: thanks so much! Glad you liked it. Unfortunately, at my school we usually get homework within the first few days. Actually, we have homework due the first day of school. Stupid summer reading. Stupid papers! Lol.

kiss goodnight: thanks so much. I forgive you for not reviewing! Lol. Glad you liked it!

ilovegilmoregirls913: thanks so much! Glad you liked it! Something is up! Lol

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Damn! That still bugs me! Lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 27: Whose Notes Are Better?**

The next morning, Logan left his house to go to school. Rory had left the previous night and told him she would see him at school the next day. He hadn't wanted her to go, but she said she had to go home and tell her mom about her last first day of high school. He pulled into the school parking lot and got out of his Porsche after parking it. He saw Rory getting out of her car as well.

"Hey Ace." he said as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey." she said as she smiled at him. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her into the school. He noticed she was wearing her ring.

"So. How did Lorelai react to the ring?" he asked.

Rory thought back to the previous night as she told Logan the story.

_

* * *

__Rory and Logan had ceased their kissing for the time being so they could get a little bit of their homework done. Rory looked at her watch and saw that it was almost ten._

"_Shoot." she said. "I have to go." She kissed him and proceeded to get off his bed, but he pulled her to him._

"_Wait a minute Ace." He said kissing her. "Don't go. Stay here tonight." he said kissing her again._

"_As much as I would love that Logan, I really have to go. I promised mom I would be home tonight. She says I have to tell her all about my last first day of high school." she said with a small eye roll._

_Logan pouted. "Fine, but call when you get home. It's late, and dark." He said_

"_Ok." she said kissing him._

"_Love you Ace." he said._

"_Love you too." she said, giving him one last kiss._

_Rory gathered her things and left to head home. She pulled into the drive way half an hour later._

"_Mom?" she called, when she walked into the house._

"_Kitchen!" she said._

"_Hey. Sorry I'm a late. I had diner at Logan's and then we were doing our homework and I broke his alarm this morning, so I couldn't see a clock and I neglected to look at my watch, and now I'm rambling, and sorry." she said all in one breath._

"_Hun, calm down. It's ok. I knew where you were." Lorelai said. "So, tell me about you day." she said as she handed her a cup of coffee and they walked into the living room._

"_It was good. I had a run in with that girl Summer. She kept throwing herself at Logan. But, it was ok. I kinda yelled at her." Rory said as she blushed. Lorelai started laughing._

"_Oh, I would love to have seen that."_

"_Well, you can. Finn recorded it on his cell phone." She said as she brushed some hair out of her face._

"_Oh, I will definitely be calling my exotic boy toy later... and Oh My God! What is that?" she asked, noticing the ring Logan gave her._

"_Logan gave it to me." she said._

"_Uh, Rory, hun, totally supportive of you and Logan, but you are not getting married at seventeen!"_

"_Mom, clam down. It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring." she said. Lorelai let out the breath she was holding in._

"_Oh. Wait, so you are gonna marry Logan?" she asked, hoping that some day Rory would, but not now! Not at seventeen!_

"_Yes. Some day." she said._

"_Aww. Hun! This is so great! Just don't let Grandma or Shira see it. God knows they'll start planning the wedding."_

"_Who says they aren't already?" Rory asked. Both girls laughed._

* * *

"So, she's ok with this?" Logan asked.

"Of course. Just as long as our wedding day is way in the future." she said, giving him a reassuring kiss.

They got all of their books out of their locker and then walked over to all their friends who were huddled around Finn's locker which was last out of all of theirs.

"Hey guys." Rory said.

"Hey Ror." Steph said. "Oh my God!" she said, seeing Rory's finger. "Oh, my God!"

"Steph, calm down."

"What is that?" she asked excitedly.

"You're getting married?" Colin asked.

"No! Not yet at least." Logan said. "It's a promise ring. It says that I do wanna marry Ace, but in the future." he said.

"Let me see that thing!" Steph said as she yanked on Rory's hand. "Wow. Logan you have great taste. Can't wait til he gets you the engagement ring!"

"Ok, settle down Steph. That won't be for a long time." Rory said.

The group continued the conversation, saying they couldn't wait til the couple got married some day, and how beautiful their children would be. His blonde hair and her blue eyes on a little baby. _'Hmm. Where have I heard that before?'_ Rory thought.

They got the rest of their stuff out of their lockers and went to their homeroom. Unfortunately, Summer was in the same homeroom as Tristan, Paris, Rory, and Logan.

"Logan!" she said as the four walked in the door. "Hi!" she said, going over to them as they tried to make their way to their seats.

"Shit." Rory muttered.

"You said it Ace." Logan said.

"Just keep moving." Tristan said.

"Logan." Summer said again. "How are you?"

"Just peachy, thanks." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"So, I know you said you were busy and all, but I was wondering if you could help me with my English paper tonight? You could come over and we could have dinner and then get started." she said, batting her eyelashes.

"No thanks Summer. I'm working on my paper with Rory tonight." he said.

"Gosh, you do so much stuff with... her." she said disgustingly. "You'd think you actually cared or something." she said with a slight laugh.

Logan sighed. "That's because I do care Summer. She's my girlfriend, I love her." he said.

"Yeah, they're getting married." Paris said, trying not to laugh at how she knew Summer would react. Summer paled at this.

"What?" she yelled.

"Yep, that's right you little plastic whore." Paris said.

"Paris!" Rory hissed.

"What? It's true. She is a plastic whore and you are gonna marry Logan... someday." she said. Rory sighed.

"You're getting married?" Summer asked again. Then she laughed. "Hah, you must be pregnant. Just like your mother you little slut." Summer said.

"Hey! Don't you ever talk about my mother!" Rory said. "You don't know her and you don't know me. And we aren't getting married soon," she said glaring at Paris. "but we are someday." she said. "And, I am so **_not_** pregnant!" she half yelled.

"Then what the hell is on your finger?" Summer asked.

"A promise ring. I said we're getting married someday! **_Someday_**!" she yelled. "And didn't I tell you yesterday to leave Logan alone? Why can't you just do that? He's obviously not interested! Just leave him alone! Leave us alone!" she said.

Summer had been defeated for now. She walked away from them and over to her seat, although Rory knew that it wasn't the last they had heard from her. She would be back, but they would be ready to tell her off again.

"Why won't she leave us alone? Why won't anyone leave us alone? If it's not medaling girls at school, it's damn ex boyfriends!" Rory said in a tired voice. "I'm sick of it all. I'm just sick of it..." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

Logan pulled Rory into a tight hug. "Shh. Ace. It's ok." he said as he stroked her hair.

"But it's not." she said into his chest. "It's not." she said again as the tears started to fall.

"C'mon. I'm taking you home." he said.

"What? Logan no. I have to stay here. I need to get my notes and homework and..."

Logan cut her off. "Ace, I'm sure Paris can do that for you. You need to go home and rest, get some sleep." he said.

"Yeah, Ror. I'll get all your notes and assignments for you." Paris said.

"I don't know why you think I need to go home." she said.

"Because this is exhausting you. Do you not hear the tiredness in your voice? How late were you up last night talking to your mom?" he asked.

"Uh, until three this morning." she said quietly.

"C'mon. You're going home. I don't need you passing out again." he said jokingly.

Rory sighed. "Fine. I'll go home." she said, caving.

Logan grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. Just then the teacher came in.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling to well, and Logan was going to take me home." Rory said giving the teacher the bambi eyes.

"Alright. Mr. Huntzberger, make sure you sign her out in the office and come straight back after you drop her off." Mr. Gilbert said.

"No problem Mr. G." he said.

They left the classroom and went to Rory's locker to get her things and then headed to the office. Logan signed Rory out for the day and signed himself out for the morning. They left the school and got into his car.

"Thanks." Rory said as they pulled out of Chilton's parking lot.

"For what?" he asked.

"Convincing me to go home. I really am tired. I had lots of coffee this morning, but I guess it wasn't enough." she said.

"You shouldn't have let your mother talk you into staying up so late." he said with a smirk.

"I know. But she wanted all the details of my day. Plus she kept asking why we were all having dinner at your house on Saturday. Oh, and that reminds me, don't forget you're coming to Friday Night Dinner this week, and next week, and all the weeks after that." she said with a smirk as well. Logan just groaned.

"I know." he mumbled. "Now, go to sleep Ace. I'll wake you when we're in Stars Hollow."

"Wait. What about my car? It's still at school." she said.

"I'll have Colin drive it back to your house." he said.

"Ok." she said Giving him her keys.

"Now, go to sleep."

Rory closed her eyes and sleep took over. It only felt like a few minutes had passed when Logan was waking Rory up.

"Ace, come on wake up."

"Five more minutes Logan." she mumbled.

"Ace, c'mon. We're at your house. You can go inside and sleep in your comfy bed." he said.

"Ok." she said, getting out if the car, and stumbling a bit, sill not completely awake. He steadied her and led her into the house, using the key that was in the turtle. He led her to her bedroom and she took off her shoes and reached for some sweats. She went into the bathroom and changed and then came back out to find Logan lying on her bed. She laid down next to him and he pulled her to him.

"You ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." she said.

"I know." he said as he kissed her head.

She sighed. " I just wish you could stay with me." she said.

"I know. But I have to get back. I love you. I promise I will be here after school. I'll get all your notes from Paris, plus I will write down all your assignments and take notes myself so you can have two different sets ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hey, I can compare your notes to Paris's and see whose are better." she said with a smirk.

"You're sick." he said.

"But you love me anyway."

"You bet I do." he said.

"Love you too." she said as he kissed her.

Logan got up and left the house. He got into his car and drove back to school. When he got there he signed himself back in and went to his fourth bell class. An hour later, the bell rang again signaling for lunch. He headed to the cafeteria and got in line for food. After paying he walked over to his friends and sat down at the table.

"Hey mate. Didn't get a chance to ask last bell, but is love ok?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. She's just tired. She slept in the car and I'm sure she's probably sleeping right now. Colin, can you drive her car back to Stars Hollow after school?"

"Yeah, sure man." Colin said.

"Oh, hey Paris, you did take some notes right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I'll take them the rest of the day too." she said.

"Ok. I told Ace I'd take notes too so she'd have two sets and then she said she was gonna compare them and see who takes better notes." Everyone laughed at this.

"Yeah, well you're going down Huntzberger. My notes are much better." Paris said.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet on it Geller?" he asked.

"Of course." she said. "Fifty bucks says she picks mine."

"You're on." Logan said and they shook on it.

The day continued and after school Logan and Colin headed back over to Rory's. Colin dropped off the car and then called his driver to come get him. The boys waited out on the porch until the car came. They said bye and then Logan headed towards the house. He walked in the door and went to her room. She was asleep so he decided to lay down with her. He kissed her head and she rolled over to face him.

"I thought you were asleep." he said.

"I was. But then I felt you lay down and it woke me up."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you're here." she said as she kissed him.

He smirked. "You just want the notes." he said. She laughed. "Am I right?" he asked.

"Mmm. Maybe. But I also missed you." she said as she kissed him. After a minute, she broke away.

"You want the notes now don't you?" he asked.

"Yes please." she said with the bambi eyes.

"You know I can't resist that look Ace."

"I know. That's why I'm using it."

"You're evil." he said.

"Thanks!" she said. They both laughed. Logan reached into his backpack and got out his notes along with the ones Paris took.

"Here Ace. Enjoy." He said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get food from Lukes. I'm sure you're hungry." he said. She was about to interrupt when he stopped her. "And coffee. Don't worry Ace. I' would never forget your coffee."

"Good boy." she said as she smiled.

Logan left to get food and Rory started to read the notes, comparing each set. She knew it was crazy, but she couldn't help it. Her phone rang and she went to answer it after checking the caller ID.

"Hello? Gilmore's Male Whore House? Who would you like to see today?" Rory answered.

"_Oh, is Antonio available?" Her mother asked._

"Nope, sorry. He's with someone at the moment, but I can set you up with Stan if you'd like."

_Lorelai started laughing. "Hey hun." she said._

Rory was laughing as well. "Hey mom. What's up?"

"_Oh nothing. I just got a call from school saying you left during homeroom."_

"Oh yeah, I wasn't feeling well and I was really tired so Logan brought me home. Don't worry though, Paris and Logan both took notes for me and got all my assignments so I won't fall behind."

"_I know sweets, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Did you sleep all day? Is someone there with you now?"_

"I did sleep today, and Logan left a few minutes ago to go get food from Lukes."

"_Aww. Ok, hun, well I'll let you get back to reading your notes since I know that's what you're doing."_

"You know me to well."

"_Well yes, you did live in me for nine months."_ Both laughed at this._ "Ok hun, I'll be home later with Luke around nine. Love ya."_

"Love you too. Bye mom."

"_Bye."_

Both hung up and Rory went back to reading her notes. Ten minutes later she was done reading through both sets and Logan was just coming in the door.

"Hey." she greeted from the kitchen table.

"Hey Ace." he said putting the bags on the table and leaning down to kiss her.

"So, what did you get?"

"I got two cheeseburgers, two orders of chili fries, and lots of pie and coffee." he said.

"Good boy." she said for the second time.

They had their dinner and discussed the notes.

"So, whose notes were better?" he asked.

"Well, it was a close call. Paris's were easier to read, but yours were more detailed. So, I would have to go with you, my wonderful boyfriend."

"Yes! Paris owes me fifty bucks!"

"You bet on which notes I would pick as the best?" she asked.

"Yes..." he said hesitantly.

"You guys are too much sometimes." she said as she playfully hit his arm.

"I'll split the money with you." he said.

She thought about it for a minute. "Deal." she said as she kissed him.

"I love you Ace." he said.

"I love you too. Now, you can help me finish my English paper." she said smirking.

He groaned. "Fine, but you have to help me with mine."

"Deal." she said again as she kissed him.

After clearing the table, they went back into her room and Rory finished her English paper with help from Logan, and then she helped him finish his. When their homework was done, they went into the living room and curled up on the couch while watching a movie.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Ok, I made it extra long for you guys! Lol. And, we also had our first flashback! Lol. Ok, also I know I said the Huntzberger dinner would be this chapter, but actually it will be next chapter, and so will the Friday night dinner. I hope you guys liked this. Again, I just started writing and this is what came out, but I really like it, and I hope you guys do to. I have the story planned in my head, but I love when I sit down to write, and stuff I didn't plan that still fits, just flows out! It's so much fun! Lol. Ok, so please send me some reviews! I love them! Lol. Thanks guys!


	28. Why Would They Be In The Oven?

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! Glad you liked last chapter! This chapter is both Friday night dinner, and the Saturday dinner at the Huntzbergers. So, I know you all wanna get to the chapter, so I'll be brief with the shout outs! Thanks to:

imconfused247

kiss goodnight

sarah12321

cmonace

finnluvers24-7

melako17

ilovegilmoregirls913

central-gurl101

Emzthecoolest1

rawrrry

Nemi Jade

Hopes2High

justine260

dcrendi

primesetter31

Thanks Guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination... and my laptop. Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 28: Why Would They Be In The Oven?**

The week at school continued and now, it was finally Friday. Logan was on his way to Stars Hollow so he and Rory and Lorelai and Luke could all ride together to the Gilmores. At six o'clock he arrived at their house and walked into a frenzy.

"Mom!" Rory yelled up the stairs. "Where are my black heels?" she asked.

"Uh, you mean the ones with the small keyhole in the front?"

"Yeah!" she said.

"Uhm... Have you checked the oven?" she asked.

"Why would they be in the oven?"

"Because, remember, they got wet the other day, so we put them in there to dry them."

Rory went to check the oven. When she didn't find them, she went back to the stairs, not noticing Logan at all.

"They aren't there mom!" She said. She thought about it for a minute. "You're wearing them aren't you?" she asked.

"Uh..."

"Mom!"

"Uh...yes." she said sounding defeated as she walked down the stairs, followed by Luke. Logan couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"Logan!" Rory said, turning around after hearing her boyfriends laughter.

"Hey Ace. No shoes in the oven huh?" he asked.

"No. Mom is wearing them. Mom, give me my shoes!" she said, turning back to face her mother and Luke.

"Please Rory. Let me wear them. They look soooo cute with my outfit." she whined. Rory glared at her. Lorelai turned to Luke. "Luke, hun, please help me out!"

"Keep me out of this one." Luke said as he went to sit by Logan on the couch.

Rory and Lorelai continued to argue over the shoes.

"Whose shoes are they?" Lorelai asked.

"Mine!" Rory said.

"Oh, right, well who bought them?" Lorelai asked, thinking she had won.

"Logan." Rory said.

"What? When did Logan buy you shoes?"

"When we went to New York over the summer. I used his black card to buy them."

"Well, then technically, that makes them Logan's shoes. He should decide who wears them." Lorelai said. Both girls turned to Logan, who had a helpless look on his face.

"Uhh..." he said.

"Logan, I, am your girlfriend, you bought them for me." Rory said, giving him the bambi eyes.

"Yes, but I am your girlfriend's mother, and therefore, without me, there would be no Rory, so, I should get to wear the shoes."

"Lorelai, don't you have that same pair of shoes in tan?" Luke asked.

"Yes, except the shoe says it's called caramel."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, aren't you wearing a 'caramel' colored dress?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then wear those. They'll match. Then Rory can wear her black shoes." he said. Lorelai thought about it for a minute, and then caved.

She sighed. "Fine." she said as she slipped the shoes off and went upstairs to get her caramel colored ones. Rory put the black shoes on and then went to sit next to Logan.

"Yes. I won. Hi." she said perkily as she kissed him.

"Hi." he replied.

"Have I told you how much I love you for buying me these shoes?" she asked.

"I think it's been mentioned." he said with a smirk.

"Well, I'll say it again. I love you for buying me these shoes. They are so comfortable and they go with pretty much anything." She said as she kissed him again.

Lorelai came back downstairs and they all left to go to the Gilmores. They arrived in front of the big house half an hour later.

"Ring the bell." Lorelai said.

"What? No. They're your parents!" Rory said.

"But, they're your grandparents."

"Yeah, but by them being your parents, you are more closely related. Besides, I thought you and Grandma were doing so well since the wedding."

"Well yeah, but they're still my parents, and this is still Friday night dinner. Nothing good ever comes from Friday night dinner!"

"Mom, just ring the bell."

"No."

Logan leaned over and rung the doorbell.

"Now why would you do that?" Lorelai asked.

"Because it's getting cold and I'm sure Emily would have come to answer it anyway after hearing the two of you arguing. You're kinda loud."

"I resent that!" Lorelai said.

"He's right though. We are being kinda loud." Rory said.

"Oh, sure. Take his side."

"Well. He did buy me the shoes." Everyone laughed. The laughter ceased just as Emily opened the door.

"Hello!" she greeted. "Come in, come in, before you catch cold."

Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Logan all walked into the foyer as the maid came over to take their coats.

"Come, lets have drinks." Emily said.

They all went into the living room where Richard was fixing a drink.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Hi grandpa." Rory greeted as she kissed her grandfather on the cheek.

"Hi Dad." Lorelai greeted.

Everyone took a seat on one of the couches.

"So, what would everyone like to drink?" Richard asked.

"Gin!" Lorelai said. Emily glared at her. "A gin martini please." She said.

"I'll have a scotch please." Luke said.

"Ah. Good man." Richard said. "Rory, Logan, what would you like?"

"Club soda please, Richard." Logan said.

"Same thing please grandpa." Rory said.

Richard fixed everyone's drinks and the conversation carried. Ten minutes later the maid came in to tell them that diner was ready. They all sat down and ate and two hours later, they were all leaving.

"Bye, bye." Emily said. "See you all next week."

The group got in the car and drove back to Stars Hollow.

"That wasn't so bad." Logan said.

Lorelai scoffed. "Uh, did you taste the meat?"

"Yeah, what was that?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai said.

"So, was the meat the bad thing that came from this dinner?" Luke asked.

"Uh... yeah!" Lorelai said. Everyone laughed.

"So, cheeseburgers when we get to the diner?" Luke asked.

"Yes." they all said.

The pulled in front of the diner, and got out of the SUV. They went inside and Luke went in the back to start some burgers and fries. They were all eating real food ten minutes later.

After a good dinner, they headed back to the house and changed into pajamas. Luke was tired so he went to bed, and Lorelai joined him half an hour later. They were all tired from dinner.

Logan and Rory were lying in the couch watching a movie.

"So, what do you think your parents are planning in telling all of us tomorrow night?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea Ace. He says this is because he hasn't seen your mom or Luke for a while, but I know there's gonna be some announcement. I just hope it's not something bad." Boy was he wrong. The Huntzberger news was going to blow them out of the water. "My dad has been acting kinda weird lately. He keeps asking me if he thinks I would like boarding school."

"You don't think they would send you away, do you?" she asked in a scared whisper, looking in his eyes.

He looked scared as well. "I don't know. I guess it could be a possibility." Logan said.

"Logan, you can't leave. I don't want you to leave." she whispered.

"I don't wanna leave either Ace." he said, kissing her forehead. "I guess we'll just have to see what's going on tomorrow night."

They turned back to the movie, but both seemed to be holding on to each other a little tighter. They fell asleep when the movie was over and were woken by Lorelai in the morning.

"Hey kiddies! Wake up!" Lorelai chirped.

Rory groaned as she snuggled closer to Logan. "Go away mom."

"Can't do that! We have to go to Lukes."

"Why?" Rory mumbled.

"Because I'm hungry!"

"Then you go. Let us sleep."

"Rory. Please wake up. You're gonna need a good breakfast to get you going today. We have to go to the Huntzberger's for dinner."

"Don't remind us." Logan said, now awake.

"You don't wanna eat with your family Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"No. Not if what we think they're gonna announce is what they're really gonna announce." Logan said.

"They said they hadn't seen us in a while, and that's why we were all having dinner." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, well we think that it's more than that." Rory said.

"Like what?" Lorelai asked

"Like shipping me off to boarding school." Logan said.

"What? Why would they do that? You haven't gotten into trouble!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, they're Mitchum and Shira, they don't have to have a good reason to do what they do." Logan said.

"Logan, I thought you were getting along with your parents." Lorelai said.

"I was, but if they try and send me away, those nice conversations we've been having lately are going to turn into yelling." Logan said.

"Well, c'mon. Let's go get breakfast and we'll talk about this more, and what we could do if that's what the news is." Lorelai said.

Rory and Logan got up from sitting on the couch and they all headed to Lukes. They talked more about the possibility of Logan going to boarding school and Rory could feel the tears building up on her eyes. Logan could see the pained look on her face. When Lorelai went to go talk to Luke at the counter Logan pulled Rory into a hug. She started to silently sob, and he brushed her tears away from her face.

"It's ok Ace." He said as he stroked her hair.

"No it's not." she said. "You could be leaving. How is that ok?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said as he pulled her tighter. He felt defeated.

All day, Rory and Logan moped around, until it was finally time to go to the Huntzbergers. They pulled into the driveway and made their way to the door.

"Ring the bell." Lorelai said.

"They're Logan's parents." Rory said.

"But, he's your boyfriend." Lorelai said.

"Oh my God. Are we really gonna do this again?" Rory asked, getting annoyed.

Lorelai sighed. "No." she said as she rung the bell.

The maid opened the door and took everyone's coat. "Everyone is in the living room." she said.

"Thank you." Lorelai said as they all walked into the living room. They saw Shira, Mitchum, Elias, Richard, and Emily all gathered together.

Out of politeness, Rory and Logan shook hands and kissed cheeks of each elder. Drink orders were taken and everyone began to talk.

"So, what is it that you want to say Dad?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean son?" Mitchum asked.

"Dad, we know this is about more than you and mom catching up with Rory's parents."

"Well Logan, you're mother and I have decided to send you to boarding school for the rest of your senior year." It should have shocked him, but it didn't. He felt Rory squeeze his hand and he knew this wasn't going to be easy. It was exactly what they had expected.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Don't hate me!" covers head, expecting to be pelted with gross rotten fruit So, my first cliffhanger! Lol. Ok, so, I know this seems bad at the moment, but don't worry guys! This is just there to add some drama and angst for a while, but I promise, it will all work out! There won't be a break up, so don't worry about that, and again, I'm sorry, but it WILL be ok. So, please, don't have a freak out. Also, I won't leave you with that cliffhanger until tomorrow, I'm working on chapter 29 right now, so expect it tonight. Thanks!


	29. Nights Where You Cry In The Bathroom

**A/N:** Yay for reviews! Lol. Ok, so a lot of you weren't as mad, or upset as I thought you might be. Kudos on that! Lol. Ok, so, I hope this chapter won't make you guys to mad, but we do need a little drama! Lol. This chapter takes place right where the other leaves off. Ok, so, thanks to:

kiss goodnight: thanks so much. I hope this doesn't make you too mad! Lol. Here's another update!

rawrrry: thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Also, you're welcome for the milo alexis info. It should definitely be matt and alexis! Lol.

ilovelogan19: yay! I love Logan too! Lol. Glad you liked it. Matt and Alexis should soo be together for real! Lol. Thanks for the review.

HPHGKCroar: thanks so much. Glad you liked it.

heavenleigh88: thanks so much!

Rory Huntzberger: thanks! Glad you liked it. Drama rocks, and this definitely adds drama! Lol.

Treenuh: thanks. I felt that rotten fruit! Lol. j/k! Lol. It'll work out! Don't worry.

Hopes2High: I'm sending Logan away, yes, but don't worry, not for long. I just needed to add some more drama! Lol. Just think of how happy a reunion will be though! Lol.

Lifeisconfusing: thanks so much. He has to go away for a little while, but don't worry, not for long.

stefi690: thanks! Glad you liked it.

hellishrose: thanks!

katpenn: thanks!

yana16: thanks so much! Glad you liked it. Hoping for Alexis and Matt! Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination... and the plot to the story. Sure, I don't own the characters, but I own the plot to the story! Hehe! Oh, and I own my laptop! Lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 29: The Night Always Ends With Crying In The Bathroom**

"What?" Logan asked. "Why? Where?"

"Boarding school Logan. Where: in London, and why, well, because we found a school that offers a wonderful journalism program and since you'll be taking over the family business, this will help prepare you better."

"What? Why can't _The Franklin_ continue to prepare me? And the _Yale Daily News_ next year? Why are you doing this dad?" Logan asked half-yelling, and now standing up to face his father.

"Logan, while _The Franklin_ has prepared you a little, this school will do you one better. And the _YDN_ will still be there to prepare you next year."

"Oh, so you are going to let me come back into the country for college?" he asked sarcastically.

"Logan, dear, please don't get upset. We're just doing what's best for you." Shira said.

"You mean what's best for you and Dad?" he asked. "You know I'm well prepared already. I can write better than most people in the school, and I know how to handle people in the media business dad, I've shadowed you at work a thousand times."

"Logan, this is right for you." Mitchum said.

"I'm not going Dad. I've done everything you've ever wanted me to do before. I went to the writing camp, I go to Chilton and do my homework plus write for _The Franklin_. I'm going to go to Yale, and I'm going to take over the business one day. Why can't that be enough?" he asked.

"You're going!" Elias said after being quiet the whole evening.

Logan looked at his grandfathers cold features and hard face. "Grandpa..." Logan said.

"No. No buts Logan. You will go and you will learn more on how to take over a newspaper business. You will graduate from this school and then you will come back to attend Yale, and that is final." Elias boomed.

Rory flinched at Logan's grandfather's words. That was it. He had the final say. She had lost her boyfriend. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

"Excuse me." Rory whispered as she got up to go into the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Shira asked, a little worried.

"What do you think?" Lorelai spat as she got up to go after her daughter.

"Lorelai." Emily said. "Don't be so rude."

"Gee, I'm sorry mom, but did you see Rory? She's devastated, and hurt, and when someone hurts my baby, I get a little snappy. Excuse me." she said as she walked out of the room and to the bathroom. "Rory?" She said as she knocked on the door. She could hear Rory crying from inside. "Honey, please open the door." She heard a click and then walked in to find Rory sitting on the toilet, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Aww, honey." she said as she pulled Rory into a hug. "It'll be ok. We'll get through this." she said.

"How, mom? How will it be ok? How will we get through it? My boyfriend is being shipped off to boarding school and there's nothing I can do about it." Rory said as she broke down in her mother's arms. "I just don't understand why they would do this. Why would they take him away from me? I thought they liked me."

"Hun, they do like you, in fact, they love you. They think you're perfect for Logan, they just also think that right now this is what's best for him."

"But it's not. He's supposed to be here. What's right for him is here. He has to stay. We have to be together Senior year. We have to graduate at the top of the class, and from the same school. We promised we'd always be here. We'd graduate together. This is just so unfair!" she said.

"I know hun. I know." Lorelai said as she hugged Rory tighter.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're doing this to me." Logan said.

"Believe it son, because it's happening. You leave Tuesday." Mitchum said as he left the room.

Logan was speechless. He had to leave, and he had to leave soon. Less time with his friends, less time at the school he loved, and less time with Rory, the girl he loved.

"I'm sorry dear." Shira said as she too left the room.

Logan turned to Emily and Richard.

"We're sorry son, we wish there was something we could do, but this is entirely up to your parents." Richard said. They were brought their coats by the maid and they left. _'So much for dinner.' _Logan thought. Elias got up and left as well, going into his study. Luke was the only one left.

"Sorry kid. I can't believe this is happening." he said as Logan sat down next to him on the couch.

"Me either." he said again as he sighed.

**

* * *

****A/N:** ok, sorry for stopping here, I know this is kinda short, but it's late and I'm tired. I still wanted to post again though, so there you go. Plenty more next chapter. Which will come tomorrow! More reactions and saying goodbyes... for the time being. Hehe, I'm so sneaky! Lol. j/k. ok, so I hope that explained a little for you. Send me some reviews! Love to you all! Thanks!


	30. Sad Goodbyes, and Confrontations

**A/N:** Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. So, a lot of you have moved past the somewhat angry phase into a sad phase. Sorry. But, remember, I told you it will work out, so, not to worry. Ok, sorry again, and thanks to:

melako17: yes, his parents suck. They're starting to be mean now. Lol. It'll change later though. Thanks for the review.

Treenuh: thanks so much. Please don't skip this chapter! That would male me sad:( lol. Thanks for the review.

girlygirl1212: sorry to make you mad, but it'll be ok. I think people will eventually like how it turns out. Hehe. Thanks for the review.

kiss goodnight: thanks for the review. Yeah, he won't be gone for long. lol.

IheartPixyStix: thanks so much for the review. Glad you found the story and like it!

rawrrry: thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.

central-gurl101: thanks so much. Sorry for the tears. It'll be ok. Lol.

Winny Foster: thanks so much. Yeah, summer reading totally sucks! Lol.

ilovegilmoregirls913: thanks so much. Glad you liked it.

Tookie Clothespin: thanks so much. They'll graduate together in the end, but it's still only the beginning of the year. But, I won't make him be gone for too long! Lol.

Nemi Jade: thanks for the review.

PreppyTigger23: thanks so much for the review. Aww, I'm sorry I made you cry. Glad you liked it though.

justine260: thanks so much for the review. I did vote for them on the teen choice thing. Hope they win! I would love to see Matt up on the stage! Lol.

Hopes2High: thanks. Yeah, sad, but it'll work out. Glad you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just my evil mind...sorry about that. :(

**

* * *

****Chapter 30: Sad Goodbyes, And Confrontations**

Logan did not want to stay at home that night. After he talked to Luke for a while, he went into the bathroom to see if Rory was ok. He walked in to find Lorelai holding a now sleeping Rory.

"Hey." he said quietly as he entered.

Lorelai gave him a sad smile. He sat down on the floor of the spacious bathroom next to them.

"I'll leave you two to talk." she said as she detached Rory from her arms and handed the sleeping girl the Logan. She walked out of the room leaving the two teenagers.

"I'm so sorry Ace." Logan whispered. She started to stir.

"It's not your fault." She whispered back as she sat up to face him.

"You're awake."

"Now I am." she said as she lightly kissed him.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here and go back to Stars Hollow."

She nodded her head and they both got up and left the bathroom. They saw that Luke and Lorelai were waiting for them outside so they got their coats and left. The ride home was filled with silence. Logan and Rory were sitting in the back of the car, close together. When they got back to Stars Hollow they went in the house and changed into pajamas. Luke and Lorelai went to bed, as did Logan and Rory. They were laying in bed for a few minutes before someone spoke.

"When do you have to leave?" Rory asked.

"Tuesday." Rory closed her eyes tightly at this, trying to stop the tears. She was unsuccessful, and they fell anyway. Logan brushed them away with him thumb and he pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry." he said. She cried harder. "Please don't cry Ace." he said. "You're breaking my heart." he whispered.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Both laid there all night, barely getting any sleep. They clung to each other, never wanting to let go.

Sunday went by in a blur, neither remembering much of what happened. Monday came and they went to school.

"Why the long faces?" Colin asked as everyone was sitting around a table at lunch.

"I'm leaving." Logan said, sadly.

"What? Where are you going?" Steph asked.

"London. To boarding school."

"Why?" Paris asked.

Logan sighed. "Apparently this school has some great journalism program that will help prepare me better to take over the business."

"That sucks mate." Finn said.

"Ror, are you ok?" Tristan asked.

"No." she said.

"Aww, honey." Madeline said as she embraced Rory in a hug.

"When do you have to leave?" Colin asked.

"Tomorrow." Logan said.

"So this is the last day we're gonna see you for a while?" Steph asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

The rest of the day dragged by. After last bell, Rory was helping Logan clear out his locker.

"I still can't believe this." Rory said.

"I know." Logan said with a sigh.

When he had everything from his locker, they left to drop it off at his house, trying their best to avoid his parents.

They were about to walk back out the door after dropping off his stuff when a voice stopped them.

"Logan" his father said

Logan sighed and turned around, glaring at his father.

"Do you have everything packed son?"

"Not quite dad." he said.

"Well, you better get it done. You'll still be going whether you pack or not. I suggest you go with clothes, rather than without, hm?" he asked.

"Whatever." Logan said as he and Rory walked out of the house. They drove back to Stars Hollow and went to Lukes for dinner.

"What time is your fligh tomorrow Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"Ten o'clock in the morning." he said.

"I'm coming with you to the airport." Rory said.

"What? Ace, no." he said.

"Logan, I'm going with you, and you can't fight me on this one." she said, annoyed.

"Ok." he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

They went back to Rory's and watched a movie. Sleep overtook them too soon and they were being woken up by Lorelai the next morning at seven. They got ready to go and then they drove over to the Huntzbergers to get his stuff that his mother had graciously decided to pack for him.

Mitchum and Shira took Logan to the airport and Lorelai and Rory drove behind them.

He had his bags checked when he got there and they got a pass for Rory, allowing her to go all the way to the gate with him.

"I can't believe this is it." she said as she clung to him tightly.

"It's not it Ace. I'll see you soon, and we'll talk everyday. I promise." he said as he kissed her.

"How are we going to talk everyday when there's a huge time difference?" she asked.

"I'll call when I know you're at home, no matter what time it is there."

"I love you." she said as she started to cry again.

"I love you too." he said as he hugged her tighter.

"When are you coming back to visit?" she asked.

"Next month, for your birthday." he said.

"You better bring me a good present mister." she said through her sobs. He laughed at this.

"I will Ace, I promise."

"I love you." she said again as she kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." he said again.

A voice over the intercom came on. "All members of flight 623 to London, please come to gate 8 for boarding. This is the final call for members of flight 623. Thank you." she said.

"Guess you have to go now." Rory said. Logan nodded and brushed away a few more of her tears. He kissed her again and then backed away. He grabbed his carry on and made his way to the gate. Rory stood there, silent tears making their way down her face. She wiped them away as she waved to Logan and he waved back. And then he was gone. She stayed there until the plane took off. When it was gone, she turned and left to go back to her mother and the Huntzbergers who were waiting in their cars in the parking lot. She got into her mother's SUV and cried some more. They pulled out of the parking lot and went back home. Rory had planned on taking the rest of the day off and wallowing with her mother.

They got home an hour later with all of their junk food and popped in a sappy movie. They spent the rest of the day and night wallowing. At seven o'clock she got a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered in a shaky voice.

"_Hey Ror. You ok?" Steph asked on the other line._

"No, Steph, but I think I will be eventually."

"_How about me and the girls come over and wallow with you and Lorelai. We can have a sleepover and then face school together tomorrow." she said._

"Yeah, Steph, that sounds great. Thanks." she said.

"_Good, 'cause we're already outside." she said._

Rory hung up the phone and went to open the door. All her friends gave her a big hug and then they all continued with the wallowing.

Around midnight they were all asleep. They woke up the next morning, prepared to face school. The walked into the doors of Chilton to see the guys, minus Logan, waiting around Rory's locker.

"Hey love." Finn said going over to Rory and giving her a hug. "How ya doing?" he asked.

"Ok, I guess. We all wallowed together last night, and around eight I got a call from Logan saying he had made it ok and he was all moved into his room at school."

"We're sorry this is happening to you Ror." Colin said.

"Yeah. Me too." she said as they all walked to homeroom.

Rory, Paris and Tristan walked into their homeroom and went to their seats. They were seated when they heard the irritating voice.

"Rory Gilmore." Summer said, walking up to them.

"I so do not need this right now." Rory said as she put her head on her desk.

"So, I heard Logan left you." she said with an evil grin on her face. "I knew he would."

"He didn't leave me. He left the country. His parents made him go to a boarding school." Rory said with venom in her voice.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Summer said.

"You are such a bitch." Paris said. "Can't you see she's hurting. God, even a mountain lion would have more respect, and compassion than you."

"A what?" Summer asked, stupidly.

"Wow. You really are that stupid. Moun-tin-li-on." Paris sounded out. "All that plastic surgery must have gone to your brain. It's clearly caused you to lose your mind. I mean, first, you think you have a shot with Logan Huntzberger, and then when he's gone, you think you've won. Rory and Logan are still together, ok? So, comprehend that, and figure out what a mountain lion is, because we really don't need brain dead bimbos roaming the halls of Chilton." Paris said.

She walked away in huff.

"Where's she going in a rush?" Tristan asked.

"Probably to look up mountain lion. That is, if she knows how to use a dictionary." Paris said. They laughed at this.

"Paris, thanks. But really, you didn't have to do that." Rory said.

"Of course I did. You're one of my best friends and when someone attacks my friends, I stick up for them." she said as she gave Rory a hug.

"Well, again, thanks." Rory said.

"No problem." Paris said.

Homeroom ended and classes began. All Rory had now was Finn. Oh well, at least she would be entertained.

When school ended she went to Lukes to meet her mom. When she walked in she ordered some coffee and a burger and fries, waiting for her mom to show up. The bell on the door jingled, but when she looked up, it wasn't who she was expecting.

"Dean." Rory said.

"Rory." he said sitting down across from her at her table. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Just fine." she answered.

"That's not what I heard." he said with an evil smirk.

"What do you mean?" she asked, becoming annoyed.

"I heard lover boy left you." he said, with another smirk.

"God, not again." She said to herself.

"What?" he asked.

She sighed. "He didn't leave me. His parents sent him to some stupid boarding school."

"That's just what he told you right? He's probably just off with some other girl because you wouldn't put out." At this, Rory slapped him.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"You're an ass! He's in London Dean, at boarding school. I was there when his parents told everyone. I said goodbye to him at the airport, so don't you even think that you're right." she yelled.

"Rory, come on! You know I'm right! He's dumped you. But, it's ok, because I've decided that I **_will_** take you back... again. I know I said I wouldn't, but I love you too much not too." he said.

"I love Logan." she said as she got up. He grabbed her wrist and she slapped him again with her other hand.

"Don't touch me. Don't come near me. Don't talk to me. Ever, again." she said menacingly as she left the dinner.

She passed her mother as she made her way down the sidewalk. "Rory? Where are you going?"

"Home!" she shouted as she kept walking.

Lorelai walked into the diner and saw Dean. She knew something must have gone down. She sighed. _'What the hell did you do?'_ she thought as she glared at Dean.

* * *

Rory walked into the house and slammed the door. She walked into her room and got out her laptop, hoping Logan would be online so she could talk to him. When he was she felt relieved. She clicked on his screenname from her buddy list and sent him a message.

Ace: hey. I'm so pissed right now!

MAC: what's wrong Ace?

Ace: I was just at the diner, and guess who I ran into?

MAC: uh, I don't know. who?

Ace: Dean!

MAC: what? Are you ok?

Ace: yeah. Just pissed. He said he heard you left me. And when I told him that your parents sent you to boarding school, he said you were just off with some other girl because I wouldn't 'put out.'

MAC: I'll kill him!

Ace: no, it's ok. I slapped him...twice.

MAC: lol.

Ace: yeah, and I set him straight about everything and he said that no, I was wrong, and to just admit that you dumped me, oh, but here was his good news, he's willing to take me back, and he still loves me!

MAC: are you sure I can't kill him? I can get on a red eye and be there in a few hours. Then I could beat the shit out of him...again.

Ace: lol. No. It's ok. I told him that I loved you, and I told him to never talk to me or touch me, or come near me again.

MAC: I hope he doesn't.

Ace: well, if he does, Luke can kill him for me, and then we don't have to worry about sending you to jail.

MAC: what about Luke though?

Ace: oh, me and mom will bury Dean's body and then be Luke's alibi.

MAC: you wouldn't be my alibi Ace?

Ace: no. it's too much work. People have seen you hit my ex boyfriends already, so it would be too hard to cover up.

MAC: lol. I'm hurt Ace!

Ace: you'll live.

MAC: no I won't. I hate it here. I miss you.

Ace: I know. I miss you too.

MAC: I'll be home to visit soon. Just two more weeks til your birthday.

Ace: I know. Oh, hey, I just heard mom get back, I gotta go. I love you. Talk to you tomorrow?

MAC: yeah. I better get some sleep. It's three in the morning here.

Ace: yeah, ya know, what are you doing up at three in the morning?

MAC: I was waiting for you to get on. I said I would talk to you everyday, I miss you.

Ace: miss you too. Love you.

MAC: love you too. Bye.

Ace: byeee!

Both signed off and Rory went to meet her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey hun. Cooled down a bit?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. I was talking to Logan on AIM." Rory said.

"That's good. So. What exactly did Dean say to get you so pissed?"

"How'd ya know it was Dean?" Rory deadpaned.

"Oh, just, you run out of the dinner angry, I go in and there's Dean, a big red hand print on his face. That was really nice by the way." Lorelai said with a grin.

"Thanks." Rory said smiling.

"So, what did he say?"

Rory told her mother all of what Dean had said and done.

"Oh my God! The nerve of him! He's such a dumb ass Rory."

"No, he's a dumber ass. Jess is the dumb ass." Rory said laughing.

"No, Dean is a Jack ass."

"No, he's a jacker ass!" Both started laughing.

"So." Lorelai said when they stopped laughing. "You haven't had sex with Logan yet?"

"No. We haven't." Rory said blushing.

"But you want to?" Lorelai asked.

Rory's blush grew deeper. "Yeah, kinda." she said sheepishly.

"Aww, hun. It's ok. Don't be embarrassed that you wanna do it with your boyfriend."

"Dirty!" They both said as they laughed.

"But, just promise me this, ok? I know we had the sex talk already, but when you do just be safe. I don't want you to get pregnant like me." Lorelai said with a smile.

"I know mom. When it happens, we will be." she said.

"Ok." she said. "So. Movie?" she asked.

"Definitely." Rory said as they went into the living room to pick a movie to watch.

"So. What do you wanna watch tonight hun?" Lorelai asked.

"I think we need to watch the Sophia dying scene over and over again. It fits my mood." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded and put the movie in. They watched the scene over and over again as they ate their way into a sugar coma.

**

* * *

****A/N:** so? What did you think? A drama packed chapter right? A sad goodbye one day, and then two confrontations the next day! I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it extra long! Lol. Review please and you will get more chapters later tonight! Yay! Lol. Thanks!


	31. Do You Know Something I Don't Know?

A/N: hey guys! Sorry this is coming late and sorry I didn't update again last night. I know you guys are anxious for what happens next. I was just really busy. I'm kinda tired right now, it's almost eleven in Cinci, but hey, I feel like writing, and I have my precious Fall Out Boy to keep me awake. Uhh, song at the moment is "I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me" yeah, totally in love with that song! I don't know why, I just am, but anyway, thanks to:

central-gurl101

Treenuh

Hopes2High

melako17

ellekinser

Lifeisconfusing

icepinkstar

hellishrose

primesetter31

rawrrry

PyramidHead316

cmonace

sarah12321

ilovelogan19

Tookie Clothespin

girltgirl1212

dcrendi

PreppyTigger23

Nemi Jade

ilovegilmoregirls913

Geez, I had a lot of reviewers this chapter! Lol. Thanks so much guys, I appreciate it sooo much! Lol. And if you told me I made you cry with last chapter, I'm sorry. Lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I really wish I owned Matt Czuchry. I have the biggest crush on him! Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 31: Do You Know Something I Don't Know?**

The week dragged on and it was increasingly getting harder for Rory without Logan there. Just a little while longer til he would be there for her birthday. It was going to be quite the celebration. Her grandparents had decided to let her have a party at their house. It was going to be so much fun, she just wished the cops wouldn't shut them down like on her eighth birthday. _'I wonder what ever happened to that clown.'_ Rory though as she headed home with her mother and Luke from Friday night diner.

"So, that wasn't so bad tonight, was it?" Luke asked.

"No." Lorelai said as she sighed. "They offered their house for Rory's birthday extravaganza, so it wasn't to bad. Although that meat was disgusting again this week." she said

The rest of the way home was quiet as rain began to fall and pitter patter on the roof of the car. Rory sighed to herself. _'The weather reflects my mood.'_ she thought. _'God I miss Logan.'_

As though he could sense this, her phone started to play 'Follow Through' by Gavin DeGraw. (A/N: I have this ringer on my phone, for it is one of my favorite songs. It sounds totally amazing too! It's actually him singing! Lol.) She had received a text message from him.

(A/N: ok., I hope this won't be to confusing. All the messages are on Rory's phone, so where it says From Logan, it's what she's getting and where it just says Ace, it's her responding.)

From Logan: Hey, how was diner?

She quickly responded.

Ace: not to bad. Grandma and Grandpa offered their house for my birthday party.

From Logan: that's cool. So, I have a surprise for you.

She perked up at this.

Ace: oh yeah? What's that?

From Logan: well. I'll be coming home a little earlier than next Friday.

Ace: oh yeah? How much earlier.

From Logan: wait and see Ace, wait and see.

Ace: Logan? Where are you right now?

No response.

Ace: Logan?

Still nothing.

Ace: LOGAN! You better tell me right now where the hell you are!

She was getting excited, he might be in her driveway right now. She still got no response. She sighed.

"What's wrong hun?" Lorelai asked.

"I was talking to Logan. He says he's getting in earlier than next Friday, but he won't tell me when." she said slightly annoyed.

"Ahh." her mother said knowingly.

"Mom? Do you know something I don't know?"

"No." she said sheepishly.

"MOM?"

"I know something." she said.

"He's here, isn't he?" she asked excitedly.

"Maybe." she said. "But you heard nothing from me!" she clarified.

When they pulled into the driveway, sure enough, there was Logan, waiting on the porch steps. Rory raced out of the car and into his arms. He held on to her tightly as she slightly cried.

"What's wrong now Ace?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"I'm happy you idiot." she said right before crashing her lips on his. "I missed you so much." she said between kisses.

"I missed you too." he said. They all headed inside and Luke and Lorelai headed upstairs, giving the love sick teenagers some privacy.

"How did you get to come home earlier?" she asked.

"I convinced my parent to let me come home earlier. I told them how miserable I was, so they said I could spend the week before your birthday with you too. But, I do have to go back next Sunday morning."

"That's the day after my party." she said sadly.

"I know Ace. I was gonna get to only stay until that Monday, which is less time than me coming out here now. So, I thought that even though I have to pretty much leave right after your party, you would like this plan better because it involves more time with yours truly." he said with a smirk.

"Aww. You're my little plan concocter." she said as she kissed him. He deepened the kiss and they were lying down on the couch. He started to kiss her neck, remembering every inch of her. It had been a while since they had seen each other and he knew that after next Sunday, it would be a while again before they were reunited. He was moving back up to her lips when they heard a voice.

"Hey. I can hear the smooching!" Lorelai said. "It's kinda grossing me out!" she shouted.

"Way to ruin a moment mom!" Rory shouted back.

"Go to bed!" Luke said.

"Hah! Luke is on my side!" Lorelai said.

"I meant you too." Luke said.

Lorelai started to pout at this from her side of the bed, but Logan and Rory couldn't see it. Luke laughed at her before giving her a kiss and then turning out the light.

Rory yawned from her spot under Logan.

"Tired?" he asked. She nodded. "C'mon Ace. Let's get you to bed." he said. He picked her up and carried her 'over the threshold' style into her room. He set her down on the bed while he stripped down to his boxers and under shirt. He grabbed some pajamas out of Rory's dresser and tossed them to her to change into while he went to use the bathroom. She quickly changed and got under the covers, waiting for Logan to return. He came back out moments later and joined her. "I love you Ace." he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too, and I'm glad you're back for a while. I missed you way to much." she said before she kissed him back. The two fell asleep in each others arms.

They woke up the next day and decided to spend it with their friends. They were all excited to have Logan back early. Monday later came and they had all decided that Logan would help Lorelai at the Inn while Rory was at school. He was a good worker, and he didn't aggravate Michel too much. The week passed to quickly for the two. They spent every minute that didn't involve school or work together, just enjoying the time they had. Friday night diner came and went. Emily and Richard were glad to have Logan there. The night was spent discussing his new school, and it also consisted of finishing up last minute things for Rory's party which was to be held the next night. Diner had gone well that night, somewhat breaking the 'nothing good comes from Friday Night Diner' claim. They headed back to Stars Hollow and watched movies. Around midnight they all went to bed so they were well rested for the party the next day.

* * *

A/N: ok, so sorry to kinda summerize at the end there and not include all the details of the week spent together, but I am like dead tired right now, but I wanted to get a chapter up. So, next chapter is the party and another goodbye, plus a cliffhanger ending! Sorry in advance. Them hooking up is getting closer. It'll be within the next two chapters, promise. So, also, because of my FOB obsession, I will leave you with this lyric. If anyone can guess what song it's from, you get an extra special shout out next chapter! Also, I think I'm gonna do this every chapter now because it's just fun, and there are so many good lyrics. So, review please, and tell me what you think! Thanks! 

_They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone _

_But for what we've become, we just feel more alone_

_Always weigh what I've lost against what I left so, _

_Progress report: I am missing you to death_

-FOB-


	32. I'm Not That Girl, But This Time I Am

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got!Four of you got the Fall Out Boy song, so an extra special 'you rock out loud' shout out goes to:

justine260,

krandtm'sgrl,

rogans-rock0909

rawrrry

Yay! You guys all rock! Now, last chapters lyrics might have been a little easier because I actually mentioned the song in my first authors note, but hey, I love that song soo much and the lyrics I included are my favorite from that song! Ok, so, now to the usual shout outs! Thanks to:

rogans-rock0909: thanks so much! Yay! You got the song! Lol. Glad you liked the chapter!

krandtm'sgrl: thanks so much! Yay, you got the song too! Lol. Glad you love the story, and thanks for complementing my song choice! It's so awesome!

kiss goodnight: thanks for the review.

rawrrry: thanks for the review. Yay, you got the song! Lol. Glad you liked it.

Treenuh: thanks!

primesetter31: thanks so much. Glad you liked it!

melako17: thanks!

dcrendi: thanks for the review! Sorry for mot including more details. I like detail too, but I wanted to post last night, yet I was soo tired! Lol. Thanks again.

PreppyTigger23: thanks so much. Fall Out Boy rocks! Love them! Lol. Glad you loved it.

justine260: thanks for the review! Yay! You got the song! Lol. Glad you loved it.

CaliJuice123: thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.

Hopes2High: thanks!

Nemi Jade: thanks!

sarah12321: thanks! Glad you liked it.

Lorelai Jessica Gilmore Jessi: thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked it. I know it was a little un realistic, but it's fan fiction, so why not write it the way you want it? Lol. I appreciate the review, because all criticism is great. It helps me improve, so thanks.

Tookie Clothespin: thanks so much! Don't worry! More action is coming! I promise! Lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I owned the power to stop Logan from going to London on the show:(

**

* * *

****Chapter 32: I'm Not That Girl, But This Time I Am**

It was the day of the party. Rory was happy and sad at the same time. She was going to spend an amazing day with her boyfriend and then have a killer party that all her friends would be invited to. But then, the party would end and tomorrow would come and that would mean saying goodbye to Logan again.

"Ace?" Logan whispered. "Ace, are you awake?" he asked.

She rolled over to face him. "Yeah." she answered, somewhat distant.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

"You have to leave again tomorrow." she said.

He sighed. "I know."

"Please don't leave again." she pleaded.

"I have to." he said in a sad voice. "I don't want to, but I have to."

She sighed and he kissed her forehead.

"C'mon Ace. It's your birthday. Let's celebrate! It's another year of you!" he said, trying to cheer her up, when really, he was in the same lousy mood.

She gave him a small smile. "Will you get me coffee?" she asked.

"Of course." he said before kissing her.

"From Lukes?" she asked.

"Yes Ace, from Lukes."

"Thank you." she said as she got up to go get a shower and begin to get ready for her day. Logan changed into some jeans and a sweater, then left to get some coffee from Lukes. Five minutes later he walked into the diner.

"Hey Luke." he said.

"Hey Logan. What can I get you?" he asked.

"Uh, I need four coffees and some doughnuts please."

"No problem." Luke said as he filled up four to go cups of coffee and then bagged a bunch of doughnuts for Logan to take back to the house.

"Thanks Luke." Logan said.

"Your welcome." Luke said as Logan walked out the door. He headed back to the house and went in. The water wasn't running so he figured Rory would be in her room. He headed towards it and opened the door.

"Hey Ace, I got coffee and...doughnuts" he said trailing off. She was standing next to her closet looking for her dress for the evening, and some clothes to throw on for the day. Her hair was slightly wet still, and curling just below her shoulders. She had a towel wrapped around her, having just gotten out of the shower. He just stared at her.

When she saw him staring she blushed. She moved to cover herself up a bit, but he walked over and stopped her.

"Stop." he said in soft voice. "You're beautiful." he said as he kissed her. He pulled away a few moments later. "Get dressed, I'll be waiting in the kitchen with breakfast." he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. He had sent shivers down her spine. He always did that. It was definitely one of the reasons why she loved him. She quickly got dressed and headed into the kitchen to see coffee and a mound of doughnuts.

"Aww. You got my favorite 'on the go' breakfast food!" she said before leaning in to kiss him. "I knew I loved you for a reason."

"Only the best for you on your birthday." he said.

"Thank you." she said kissing him again.

"Your most welcome." he said kissing her again, and handing her some coffee and a doughnut. They ate their breakfast and then left to go pick up Luke and Lorelai. Luke left Caesar in charge of the diner for the day, so they went to get him first. Then they drove over to the inn to get Lorelai. She was leaving Sookie and Michel in charge of the inn until later when they would eventually have to leave to come to Rory's party. After getting Lorelai, they headed over to the Gilmore's to get ready for the party that night.

The maid answered the door and looked scared. "Ma..ma...Mrs. Gilmore is i...in the living room." she stuttered.

"Thank you." Lorelai said as they all walked into the living room to see Emily yelling at the decorator for the party.

"No, no, no!" Emily said. "The candle sticks must be six inches apart Margaret, six inches, not five, not five and a half, but six!" she said.

"Yes ma'am. I'll have the workers re-measure how far apart they are and then fix it." she said as she scurried away.

Emily turned around to see Lorelai, Rory, Logan, and Luke standing in the entrance to the living room.

"Hello!" she said as she went to hug them all. "So good to see you. Rory dear, are you ready for your party?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, grandma, thank you for letting us have it at your house."

"Well of course dear. It's your eighteenth birthday! You're an adult now." she said.

"Ugh. Don't remind us!" Lorelai said jokingly. They laughed at this.

"Well, lets go on upstairs and get ready. The rest of your friends should be hear soon." Emily said.

They all went upstairs to begin getting ready. Lorelai, Rory and Emily went into Emily and Richard's bedroom, while Luke and Logan went into one of the spacious guest bedrooms to find Richard straightening his bow tie.

Rory and Lorelai changed into their dresses. Lorelai's was a black floor length gown that was strapless and was fitted to her body. Rory's dress was a dark blue color that brought out her eyes and matched the sapphires on her promise ring. It was strapless as well and it ended just below the knees. It had beading all around the bottom and chest area of the dress. It looked gorgeous. All of them looked gorgeous. Emily was wearing one of her usual skirts and jacket combo suits that was a deep green. They did their makeup and hair and then walked downstairs to find the guys dressed in nice suits and guests just arriving.

Logan walked up to Rory and kissed her softly. "You look beautiful." he whispered in her ear. The shivers came again. Damn him for making her feel that way, even though she loved it.

"Thanks." she said.

"Hello love!" Finn said as he and all of their friends came over after just coming in the door.

"Hey Finn."

"Happy birthday!" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." she said.

"Hey girlie!" Steph squealed. "You look amazing! I love your dress!" she said.

"Thanks." she said.

All of her friends greeted her with a happy birthday and a kiss on the cheek as the rest of the guests arrived.

"So, where's the alcohol?" Finn asked, rubbing his hands together.

"The bar is that way Finn, but please, don't get too trashed at my party?" Rory asked. "My grandparents are here you know."

"Wouldn't dream of it love." he said as he headed to the bar.

"Ugh, he's gonna get smashed anyway isn't he?" Rory asked.

"Yes." they all said in unison, and then broke out in laughter.

The party carried on with mingling and laughter. Dinner was served at seven. Emily had surprised everyone by going along with Rory's wishes and having the chefs make pizzas, hamburgers, french fries, and brewing copious amounts of coffee. The biggest food surprise was the giant cake that Sookie had made. It was a three tier marble cake with chocolate frosting on the first tier, vanilla on the second, and then chocolate again on the third. She had added blue and white flower buds on each level of the cake, and green leafy vines connecting them all. It was beautiful, and Sookie had outdone herself.

The cake was cut and then served, everyone enjoying it.

"Sookie, this cake is amazing." Emily said. "You must make another one like it for my next DAR meeting. I'm sure all the ladies would love it."

"Oh, yes. They definitely will." Shira Huntzberger said as she took a bite of her piece.

All the friends mothers and fathers were gathered, talking about all of their children's accomplishments. Mitchum and Shira bragged about how well Logan was doing in boarding school. All the parents went silent as they discussed his achievements. None of them agreed with Mitchum and Shira sending Logan to boarding school. They had all been trying to convince them to let Logan come home.

"Mitch, mate, do you see your boy over there?" Finn's father, Finnegan Sr. asked.

Mitchum looked over to see Logan laughing and smiling at something Rory had said, and then he saw him lean in and kiss Rory. When he pulled away from her, he had a somewhat sad look on his face. Mitchum knew why. It was because his son would have to leave and go back to London the next day, and he felt somewhat bad about this, but he would never admit it. No, he would just keep telling himself that the school in London was where his son belonged.

"Do you see how happy he is?" Finnegan asked. "You send him back tomorrow and that look of happiness will turn into a look of misery. Do you not see how much he loves that girl? Your son, the former playboy, is in love and happy. He knows things about the journalism world and he's a damn good writer. You need let him stay mate, because tearing him away time and time again from his friends and the girl he loves is not good. It's not right to let him be happy for a short period of time, and then rip it all away. Let him stay mate, let him stay."

"Finnegan. I appreciate your comments, but this is between Shira and I, so it does not concern you. We will continue to do what's right for our son."

"How is this what's right for him?" a voice said from behind him.

Mitchum turned around to stare into a pair of blue eyes that were anything but happy right now.

"Rory." he said. "This is what's right for him. It is preparing him for the corporate world and it is teaching him to be a better writer."

"How can you say that he needs to be better? He's an amazing writer as it is, and he knows about the 'corporate world.' God knows he missed enough school to go shadow for you." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You know what? I'm tired of hearing that." Mitchum said.

"You know what I'm tired of?" Rory asked. "I'm tired of crying all the time. That's not who I am! I'm not the girl who, cries, every time her boyfriend leaves, but I guess this time I am. Because I love him, sir, and I can't help think every night that you sent him there to take him away from me. Why? Why would you take him away from me? I thought you liked me." she said as the tears fell.

"Rory, dear, we do like you. We love you honey, but this has to be done. It's right." Shira said entering the conversation.

"You think it's right, but it's so wrong." she said before walking away.

Logan had watched the whole thing go down. He saw his girlfriend stand up to his father, and then walk away with tears in her eyes. He walked over to his father, having a lot to say.

"Dad." Logan said.

"Look Logan..."

"No dad, you look. You just made my girlfriend cry...again. And on her birthday. That's one of the worst things you could ever do. If you cared about me at all, you would stop this. You would call London and have me removed from that school, and put back in Chilton. You would have all my stuff packed up and sent back here. You would let me be with my friends and my girlfriend without 3000 miles between us." he ranted.

"I'm sorry Logan. I love you, you are my son, but you have to stay where you are." he said and then walked away himself.

"I'm sorry Logan." Finn's dad said. "I tried to reason with him. Make him see how happy you were here."

"I know. Thanks Mr. Rothschild. I appreciate it." Logan said before leaving to go find Rory.

The party continued and everyone was in a sadder mood. After the little outburst, Mitchum and Shira left the party. Around midnight everyone else started to leave as well.

"Goodnight grandma, grandpa. Thank you for the lovely party." Rory said sadly as she hugged and kissed each grandparent goodnight. Servers from the party were packing all of her birthday gifts into her mom's car and when they were done Lorelai started it up and drove them all back to Stars Hollow. When they got back Rory immediately headed for her room, while Logan and Luke unpacked everything from the car.

"Rory, hun. You wanna talk about it?" Lorelai asked.

"No, mom, I think I've pretty much said everything I can about it. But thanks anyway. I just want to get some sleep. Goodnight." she said as she kissed her mom and went to get changed in the bathroom. The guys came in a few minutes later and Lorelai pointed towards Rory's room. Logan nodded his head and went in. He saw Rory was in bed already so he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her.

"Ace." he whispered. She turned around and leaned into him. He put his arms around her protectively and kissed her head. "I'm sorry that happened tonight." he said.

"Don't be. I got to yell at your father for what he's doing. It was the perfect birthday." she said with a small smile. He laughed a little, and kissed her.

"No it wasn't." he said, and then sighed. "You're right though. This is so wrong." he said. She nodded at this and they fell into a not so peaceful sleep. Neither got much rest that night. Just laying there with their eyes closed, they clung to each other, wishing tomorrow would never come, even though it already had.

They woke up at eight and made the drive to the Hartford airport, where Logan's plane would take off in a matter of two hours. They checked his bags again and got another pass for Rory to use. They walked in a comfortable silence, holding hands. When they got to the gate where he was to board, a woman came on over the intercom. "All passengers on flight 815 to London please board in gate 6. Thank you."

"Deja vou, huh?" Rory asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah."

"I guess you have to go now."

"Yeah."

"I love you." Rory said as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Ace." he said as he hugged her back. "I'll call you when I land." He said. And with that he gave her a kiss to last until he saw her next. One that took her breath away. "Bye." he said as he backed away and headed to the gate.

She could feel the tears again. They felt just like last time when they were saying goodbye, just like when she was wallowing with her mom and friends, just like last night, after she yelled at Logan's father. They felt warm as they slid down her face, and they tasted salty, as some leaked into her mouth. They blurred her vision a bit. She couldn't take it this time. She left before the plane took off, knowing that if she did stay until it was in the air, then he would have definitely been gone. She walked back out to her mom's car and they drove away. It started to rain again. It always rained when he left. Lorelai drove her home, but on the way, got a call from the inn, saying they needed her. Things were becoming chaotic.

"Are you sure you'll be ok sweets" her mother asked from where they were standing on the porch.

"Yeah, mom. I'll be ok. I'm just gonna sleep a while. I didn't get much last night."

"Ok hun. But call if you need anything." Lorelai said.

"I will." she said. She kissed her mother goodbye and then walked into the house. She changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed, hoping sleep would overtake her. Just when she was almost asleep there was a knock at the front door. _'Ugh, I wonder who it is.' _Rory thought.

She dragged herself out of bed and went to answer the door. When she opened it, she was surprised at what she found.

"Logan?"

* * *

A/N: ok, so there is the cliff hanger i was sorry in advance for. I hope it wasn't too bad. I promise multiple updates tomorrow. At least two. Sorry this is coming late again, but i had a family parry i had to go to today. So, i hope you all liked this. I like it. And can you guess what comes next chapter? Lol. Also, the dresses i described were totally made up in my head, along with the cake. Also, can anyone guess where i got Logan's flight number from? Lol. Ok, so please review, and here is the FOB lyric i leave you with. If you can guess the song, there will be another extra special shout out! Yay! Lol. Ok, so here's your lyric, review please! Thanks. 

_she took me down and said:  
'boy's like you are overrated. so save your breath.'  
loaded words and loaded friends  
are loaded guns to our heads _


	33. Are You Paul Anka, Or Norman Mailer?

A/N: hey guys! Ok, so thanks for the reviews! Love them! But the weirdest thing happened. I got 12 reviews so far on my stats, but only six of them were emailed to me. Has this happened to anyone else before? It's so weird. Anyway, this chapter starts out in Logan's point of view, as a flashback. I hope it's ok. Alright, thanks to:

Treenuh: thanks so much! Yay you got the LOST reference! Lol. I thought you would get it! Good job. Yes, well, I wanted to include the flight number, but I don't think I could put him on the island, that's just too cruel! Lol.

Emzthecoolest1: thanks so much! Glad you liked it! His dad won't be mad. I added a little bit of nice Mitchum. Lol.

melako17: thanks for the review! Glad you loved it.

Tookie Clothespin: thanks so much! Mithum is a little less hard headed this chapter, so there you go. He had to be a little nicer! Lol. Yay! Logan's back! Here's the explanation! Lol.

central-gurl101: thanks so much for the review! I'm sorry I brought bad tears to your eyes. :( I hope this chapter makes up for it!

dcrendi: thanks for the review. Aww, sorry your sick, I hope this does make you feel better.

stefi690: thanks. Glad you liked it.

krandtm'sgrl: thanks. Yay! You got the song! Lol. Good job.

Winny Foster: thanks. Gld you liked it. And you're right. 'It' comes next. Lol.

Hopes2High: thanks so much! Glad you loved it.

IheartPixyStix: thanks. Glad you loved it. Yay! You got the song right too! Lol.

Nemi Jade: thanks! No, he didn't go! Yay! Lol.

Ok, and my extra special 'You Got The FOB Song' Shout Out goes to:

krandtm'sgrl

IHeartPixyStix

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 33: Are You Paul Anka, or Norman Mailer?**

_Logan walked into the gate after the flight attendant scanned his ticket. He walked onto the plane, ready to take his seat in first class, when he saw someone else already sitting there._

"_Dad?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Get off the plane son."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because I don't want to cause you pain anymore. I don't want you to hate me, and I don't want all of my friends to hate me, but mostly, I don't want Rory to hate me, because when she's mad, it's not pretty. Did you see how she got in my face last night?" he asked with a laugh._

"_Dad." Logan stated. "Are you sure? Can I really stay here?"_

"_Yes son. Stay. Because, I know, no matter how hard I try to keep you at that school, you'll still find a way back here. You love that girl too much not to." he said. "Now, go to her." With that said, he got up and left the plane, leaving a stunned Logan, just standing there. He quickly snapped out of it, and ran off the plane, and left the airport. He called a cab and went to Stars Hollow._

"Logan?" Rory said after opening the door. "What are you..." but she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. He pulled her as close as he could and stated to walk her backwards towards the living room, shutting the door with his foot on the way. He was asking for entrance when he licked her bottom lip, and she granted. She couldn't believe he was here. She had just said goodbye to him not an hour ago. "Stop." she said as he lowered her onto the couch.

"I'm sorry." he said, looking ashamed.

"No, no!" she said as she kissed him again. "Just not... here." she said.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Ace. Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." she said as they went towards her bedroom. "I love you." she said as she kissed him passionately and closed the door. They moved back towards the bed.

"You're really sure about this, because we can wait." he said. She answered him by kissing him again, with more passion then ever before. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. He started to kiss her neck, slowly making his way down to her collarbone. She let out a small moan and he smiled against her skin, kissing his way back up to her mouth. His hand played with the hem of her tank top, until he removed it. She blushed slightly. "You're beautiful." he said, just like he had the morning before. She removed his shirt next and then kissed him again. They spent the rest of the day lost in each other.

---

A few hours later they were lying in her bed. She had her head on his bare chest, and he was stroking her hair. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes." she said kissing him. "I love you." she said.

"So, no regrets?" he asked.

She gave a small laugh. "No, no regrets." she said kissing him again. "So, I was cut off before when I tried asking, but I think I'll try again anyway. What are you doing here?"

"What. Not happy to see me Ace?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, of course I am." she said hitting his chest lightly. "But, I'm just curious how. How can you be here right now?" she asked.

"My dad was on the plane when I got on." he said. "He told me I could stay. That, he didn't want me to be in pain anymore and that he didn't want me or anyone else, especially you, to hate him." she laughed at this.

"Oh yeah? And why doesn't he want me to hate him?"

"He says it's not pretty when you're mad."

"Well, then I guess he's right. Have you seen me get all confrontational lately?" she said with a laugh.

He laughed at this too. "Yes, you've been very confrontational lately." At this he leaned in to kiss her, but her phone started to go off. "Don't answer it." he said as he kissed her neck again.

"I have to." she said with a laugh as she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey hun. You ok?"_

"Yeah, mom, fine." she said, then taking the phone away from her ear. "Logan, stop." she said giggling.

"_Hun?" he mom asked. "What's going on over there?"_

"What? Oh, nothing." she said bringing the phone back to her ear. "I do have a surprise visitor though."

"_Oh! Who is it? Is it Paul Anka? Oh, or Norman Mailer?" She asked._

"Why don't you ask them for your yourself." she said handing the phone to Logan.

"_Are you Paul Anka, or Norman Mailer? Oh, hey, are you both?" she asked._

Logan started laughing. "No Lorelai, it's me." he said.

"_Logan?" She asked. " What are you doing there? Aren't you supposed to be on a plane to London?"_

"Glad to know I'm missed." he deadpanned.

"_It is you!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing back? Huh! Oh, Logan, honey, your dad is gonna be so mad. What are you going to say to him?"_

"Lorelai, he knows I'm here. He actually told me I could stay."

"_Wow. He was being nice? I thought he was pretty set on you staying at that school."_

"Well, I guess he had a change of heart. Or, he just decided he didn't want people hating him." he said. She laughed.

"_Well, glad you're back hun. Hey, can you put Rory back on?"_

"Yeah sure." he said handing the phone to Rory.

"Mom. Where are you?" she asked.

"_At the dinner. You guys wanna come join us for diner?" she asked._

"Yeah. We'll be there in about half an hour." she said.

"_Ok sweets. See you then." she said hanging up._

"So, diner at the dinner?" she asked Logan.

"You already agreed, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes." she said pouting.

"Good, 'cause I really need a burger." he said smiling.

She kissed him. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said, kissing her back.

She pulled away and got up, getting dressed. He groaned. "Way to ruin the fun." he said.

"I thought you wanted a burger." she said innocently.

He rolled his eyes and started to get dressed as well. When they were ready they headed to the dinner. They walked in and saw Luke and Lorelai talking at the counter.

Lorelai turned around when she heard the bell ring. She got up when she saw the two enter so she went over and gave them both huge hugs. "I'm so glad you're back!" she told Logan. "Yay, Ror. No more moping around." she said. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, mom, no more moping around." she said with a bright smile.

Lorelai noticed that there was something different about her daughter. "Uh, Rory, can I talk to you upstairs for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure mom." she said, and then turned to Logan. "Order please?" she asked.

He nodded and she kissed him lightly. "Burger and chili fries with lots and lots of coffee." she said and then kissed him again.

"You got it Ace." he said as he went over to the counter to order.

Lorelai and Rory went upstairs to Luke's old apartment to talk.

"You had sex." Lorelai stated. Rory's jaw dropped.

"Wha.. What?" she asked.

"You. Had. Sex." she said.

"I...I" she sighed. "I had sex." she said.

Lorelai smiled. "So it finally happened?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I opened the door and there he was, looking really good, and I tried to ask him what he was doing back, but he just kissed me, and I just, I just wanted him." she said quietly.

"You were safe right?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mom, of course." she said.

"Ok, good. So, did you like it? Was it amazing?" she asked with another smile.

"Mom!" she said blushing.

"What? I may be your mother, but I'm also your best girlfriend! Talk to me about it." she said.

"It was... amazing." she said. "I really love him, and he was so sweet. He asked me if I was ok after and if I had any regrets." she said, blushing even more.

"Ahh, honey." she said as tears came to her eyes. "My baby really is an adult now!" she said as some of the tears fell. She embraced Rory in a hug that lasted a few minutes.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, squeezing tighter.

"I can't breath." she said.

"Oh! Sorry." she said pulling away.

A knock came to the door. "Hey Ace? Food's ready." Logan said.

"Ok, we'll be right there." she replied.

Lorelai wiped her eyes and then the two went back down into the dinner.

"You ok Lore?" Luke asked when he saw tears in his wife's eyes.

"Yeah babe. I'm fine." she said as she sat down at the counter, letting Rory and Logan have some privacy at a table.

"So, is your mom ok?" Logan asked.

"Uh, yeah." she said.

"Ace?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"She knows doesn't she?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Am I gonna die?" he asked.

"No, well, at least as long as Luke doesn't find out. Mom won't kill you, but Luke might." she said with a small smile. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Well, then I guess Luke doesn't need to find out." he said with a smirk. She laughed at him and shook her head. Diner continued and Lorelai came over to join them eventually. Afterwards they left and headed back to the house to relax and enjoy the fact that Logan was back.

* * *

A/N: ok, so there it was. They did it. Lol. Sorry I couldn't go into great detail about it, but I tried to add a little. I really don't think I could bring myself to write smut. Not that it's bad, because it's not and if you can write it then kudos on that, I just don't know if I could do it. Sorry. Lol. Ok, so I hope you liked it, and there is more to come later! I tried to add a little bit of nice Michum in this chapter! Lol. So, please review, and here is my FOB lyric for this chapter: 

_  
I know this hurts, it was meant to  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over (you don't) matter _

Who knows it? Hehe! Extra Special Shout Out to whoever guesses correctly! Review Please! Thanks!


	34. Don't Make Me Cut You Off!

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! You all rock! Thanks to those who are correcting me on the "dinner, diner," thing. Sorry about that. I get a little confused some times! Lol. Ok, so my extra special FOB shout out goes to:

PreppyTigger23

Krunior-Rogan-Always

imconfused247

central-gurl01

krandtm'sgrl

Torisboss

Ok, so you all rock! Great job! That is probably one of my favorite FOB songs. It's so awesome! Lol. Ok, and regular shout outs go to:

**icepinkstar, melako17, Rory Huntzberger, Winny Foster, PreppyTigger23, girlygirl1212, krandtm'sgrl, Krunior-Rogan-Always, Hopes2High, yana16, Treenuh, imconfused247, Lily-990, Emzthecoolest1, central-gurl101, Torisboss**

Thanks to everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It really sucks!

**

* * *

****Chapter 34: Don't Make Me Cut You Off!**

Rory walked into school the next day alone. Her and Logan were going to surprise their friends with the news that he was staying. They had a plan to play a trick. She walked up to her friends at their lockers.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Ror." Colin said. "Feeling ok?" he asked.

"Perfect." she said with a genuine smile.

"Uh, Rory. Your boyfriend just left yesterday to go back to London. Are you sure you're ok?" Tristan asked.

"Ok course." she said with another smile.

Steph was staring at her best friend. There was something she was hiding. Maybe two things. She had a glow to her and she seemed surprisingly upbeat for someone who said goodbye to their boyfriend the day before.

"Rory, can I talk to you?" Steph asked.

"Sure." she said as Steph dragged her and the other girls into the nearest ladies room.

"Ok, spill." Steph said.

"Spill what?" Rory asked innocently.

"Rory?" Paris asked. "Did you have sex with Logan?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Uhm, because you seem to be glowing." Maddy added.

Rory slightly blushed. "Yes." she answered. Her friends all squealed.

"We want details!" Steph said.

"Fine, but after school." she said as he phone played "Follow Through" again, signaling that she had a text message.

"Is it from lover boy?" Steph asked.

Rory ignored her and read the message.

From Logan: Now?

Ace: Yeah.

After responding she shut her phone and dragged the girls out of the bathroom back towards the guys. _'They aren't gonna wanna miss this.'_ she thought to herself.

"What's your damage Gilmore?" Paris asked as her arm was being pulled on.

Just then everyone heard the door burst open and someone was running towards them.

"Ace!" They heard Logan shout. They all stood there speechless.

"Logan? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in London!" she said, going along with their plan.

"I couldn't leave you. I love you too much." he said as he kissed her passionately.

"But what about your father? You know he's never gonna let you stay!"

"I don't care about him. He threatened to cut me off if I stayed, but that doesn't matter. I don't care what he says. I can't leave you." he said.

"Oh, Logan." she said. "I love you. I'm so glad you're staying." she said as she kissed him. Their friends stood there with their mouths open.

Just then, someone else burst through the door.

"Logan Elias Huntzgerger! Where the hell are you?" Mitchum boomed.

"Oh great." he groaned as his head dropped.

"Son!" Mitchum said when he found them. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in London! Don't make me cut you off like I threatened to!" he said.

"I don't care Dad! Cut me off if you want! Rory means way more to me than money. I can't leave her!"

"I don't care about your dopey teenage puppy love Logan. You know this will never last! Just end it now and go back to boarding school. At least you'll have your career!"

Rory was crying fake tears now and Logan pulled her to him. "How dare you!" He said to his father. "That's the third time you've made my girlfriend cry. I will never leave her, so don't even think of suggesting it again!" He said as he tried to comfort a 'crying' Rory.

"Fine son." his father spat. "But I expect you to hand over your black card when you get home." He said as he walked away.

A few moments he walked back in. Everyone expected more yelling, but instead he took a bow, followed by Rory and Logan. All of their friends started clapping, and Mitchum left.

"That was great mate!" Finn said. "How did you get your dad involved?"

"That would be all Rory's doings." Logan answered.

"Bambi eyes and pouting?" Colin asked.

"Oh yeah." Logan said with a light laugh.

"Well, if that didn't only prove that you were back, I think it also let everyone know how strong your feelings for Rory are. Maybe people will leave you guys alone now." Tristan said.

"Logan!" they heard Summer screech as she came up to them. "You're back!" she said.

"Yeah." he said as they all started to walk away.

"Wait!" she said catching up to them. "I missed you." she purred.

"Didn't miss you Summer." he said. Everyone laughed.

"Oh come on Logan. You know you missed this." she said. Rory laughed. "What are you laughing at Gilmore?" she asked disgustingly.

"Why would he miss you when he has me?" she asked. "Why would he miss a fake boobs, no personality, brain dead bimbo? Oh, by the way. Did you figure out what a mountain lion is?" she asked like she was talking to a four year old. Summer was quiet. "That's right honey. Just keep your mouth shut while you take in and comprehend what I just said. Oh, wait, you probably don't understand what comprehend means either. I'll say this one more time. Stay away from my boyfriend, or I can promise that I will make your like a living hell. Not only am I a Gilmore, but my father is Christopher Hayden, and when you have two prominent and powerful last names, you can get just about anything you want." she said as she began to walk away, her friends following. Summer stood there looking shell shocked.

"She's probably still trying to take in everything you said." Paris said. "God, what an idiot."

"Yep Ace. You've definitely been confrontational lately." Logan said as he leaned over to kiss her.

* * *

A/N: ok, hope you all liked it! Yay, I included a prank! Fun! And that was the last Summer confrontation, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Ok, so please review and tell me what you think. Also, here's the FOB lyric: 

_I can't wake up to these reminders of who I am:  
A failure of everything, 18 going on extinct  
I know my place it's nowhere you should roam. _

Get it right and special shout outedness will occur! Also, if anyone want to add some FOB lyrics in a review and challenge me to guess the song, I'm definitely up for it! Lol. Challenge me please! Lol. Review! Thanks.


	35. Not Gonna Work This Time

A/N: hey guys! Sorry this wasn't up last night. I had it done, and I was reading through it to edit, and I was just about to get ready and post when my mom was all like 'it's time to go to bed. Now.' and I mean, sure it was pretty much midnight, but c'mon! I'm almost 16 years old. Does she really think I need a 'bedtime' especially since it's summer! Ok, so ending rant now... Anyway, there is a time skip in this chapter. It was October, and now we are jumping to December. It's about a week before Christmas, and it's the last day of school before break. Ok, so my FOB shout out goes to:

krandtm'sgrl

central-gurl101

imconfused247

PreppyTigger23

You all rock! You guys are good at this game! Lol. Ok, so regular shout outs go to:

Treenuh: thanks!

Hopes2High: thanks!

krandtm'sgrl: thanks! and you got the song again! Nice job! Lol.

central-gurl101: thanks! you got the song too! Good job! Lol. Yay! No more tears! Lol.

rawrrry: thanks. Glad you liked it. I kinda got the idea to add Mitchum from your mitchum-taylor-logan prank. That was top notch, by the way! Lol. Loved it. I laughed my ass off for like twenty minutes after I read it. I could so picture it while I read it, hence the laughing my ass off! Nice job. Lol

girlygorl1212: thanks! I'm glad you liked my skit.

melako17: thanks!

softballblondi: thanks!

imconfused247: thanks! Yay, you got the song! Nice job.

dcrendi: thanks! Glad you liked it. Don't worry about the so called 'harping' it's fine. All criticism is greatly appreciated. :)

Winny Foster: thanks! Glad you liked it.

PreppyTigger23: thanks! And you got the song! Good job. Lol.

primesetter31: thanks! Glad you liked it!

Nemi Jade: thanks!

ilovegilmoregirls913: thanks so much for the review. It's ok for your lack of reviews. I know what's it's like when your dad hogs the computer! Lol. My dad does it too! Lol. Except he spends his time looking at ebay...constantly. Lol. I had to beg for my own computer for Christmas last year. Lol. Glad you liked it!

Lily-990: thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.

Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing. Nada, zero, zilch, zippo, I think you guys get it. Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 35: Not Gonna Work This Time**

"So Ace. What are you doing for Christmas break?" Logan asked as he walked up to his girlfriend, who was standing at her locker. It was the morning of the last day of school before winter break..

"Uh, going to Grandma's party, eating real food at Lukes afterwards, opening presents Christmas morning with mom, Luke, Gigi, and Dad..."

"Your dad's coming down?" he asked, interrupting her.

"Yeah. He may not be around all the time, but he always comes down for Christmas, and since he and Sherry had Gigi, he brings her too."

"Didn't she leave him?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. That little homewreaking bitch." she spat.

"Whoa, Ace. Calm down." he said pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry." she muttered. She pulled away a little. "It's just, she left him, ya know? I know what that feels like, and I know my father isn't around a lot, but he and my mom were ok for a while. Remember, they were together right before Sookie's wedding?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said

"Well, I was really happy, ya know. I thought 'hey, I'm gonna have my dad in my life for longer than two seconds at a time,' but then _she _called and said she was pregnant, and off goes my dad. Trying to do the right thing this time, only to have his heart ripped out. I mean, I guess Sherry getting pregnant worked out for the best, because then I got Gigi for a sister, and Mom ended up with Luke instead, which I'm extremely happy about. I guess, I just wished for a while that my mom and dad could work so that I could have a father more involved in my life, but then I realized. Luke has always been a father to me, more so then Christopher. I love my dad, but I love Luke too, and I know he and my mom belong together forever. I'm so glad they got married." she said, smiling up at him. He gave her a light kiss. "Ok, so now that I've ranted about my daddy issues, what are _you _doing over Christmas break?"

"Well, mom, dad, and Honor are going skiing in the Alps, and they want me to go too, but I told them I wanted to be here with you. It is our first Christmas together ya know." he said.

"Why yes it is Huntzberger. And I'm really glad you wanna stay here with me." she said with a smile as she kissed him. He deepened it and pushed her against the lockers. His tongue found it's way into her mouth and then she was breaking away to kiss his neck. She moved up closer to his ear and started to nibble it. Then she whispered into it. "So what are you getting me?" she asked in a seductive voice.

He groaned. Why did she always make him feel like this? Like, he would tell her anything she wanted to know. He would even give up his deepest secret. He had to try his hardest not to spill anything. He put his mouth right next to her ear. "Not gonna work this time Ace. You'll just have to wait til Christmas morning." with that he started to back away and he noticed she was pouting. "Nope. That won't work either." he said as he gave her one final kiss and then tugged at her hand, leading towards homeroom.

"Mean." she muttered. He laughed, and she sighed. "So, are you staying with us then?" she asked.

"Yep. Already cleared it with your mom and Luke. Although, she says there is to be no more 'funny business.'" he looked sad at this.

She went up and whispered in his ear again. "Well, then we'll have to be really quiet." she said as she walked away. He stood there, speechless. Had Rory, his Ace, just suggested that they have sex when her mother, Luke and Christopher would be in the house? Well sure, one of them was the coolest mother ever, but the fathers? They would kill him if they found out that he had taken Rory's virginity. She told him that she didn't plan on telling them. She figured that after they were married and she was pregnant with their first child, then they would find out that Rory and Logan were having sex. Well, it would be kinda obvious then. He raced to catch up with her after standing there for several minutes, taking it all in. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I love you." he said when they broke apart.

She laughed. "I know MAC. I know." she said as she dragged him off towards homeroom.

* * *

A/N: ok, so, sorry it's kinda short, and sorry it wasn't up last night. I'll put more up later. This is more of a filler, but I think it's cute! It's all rogan, so I thought you guys would enjoy that. Lol. Review please! It makes me happy! Lol. Alright, so FOB lyrics are: 

_And I can't forget your style or your cynicism  
somehow it was like you were the first to listen to everything we said  
My smile's an open wound without you  
And my hands are tied to pages inked to bring you back._

Love these lyrics! Don't know why, just do! Lol. Can you guess them? Lol


	36. Where The Hell Is My Chiffon?

A/N: hey guys! glad you liked the last chapter! Ok, so Christmas at the Gilmores, a.k.a. the Christmas party, along with the appearance of Chris and Gigi, and the present opening is this chapter. So, thanks to all reviewers. Here's the FOB extra special shout out, and might I add, that the song the lyrics are from, (Homesick At Space Camp) is the song I'm listening to now. Ironic huh? I swear I didn't plan this! Lol. Ok, so the FOB shout outs go to:

krandtm'sgrl

Krunior-Rogan-Always

central-gurl101

rawrrry

You all rock out loud! I love saying that! Lol. Ok, so regular shout outs go to:

krandtm'sgrl: thanks! Glad you liked it.

Treenuh: thanks! I love gifts too! Lol.

melako17: thanks!

dcrendi: thanks! Christmas presents this chapter! Yay! Lol.

ilovegilmoregirls913: thanks so much! Glad you liked it!

softballblondi: thanks! Trying to get my presents out of people is something I would do too! That, or go on a search around the house, snooping for them! Lol.

Krunior-Rogan-Always: thanks! Glad you loved it.

primesetter31: thanks so much! Glad you liked it. Yes, fluff is always good! I love it too! Lol.

Winny Foster: thanks so much! I love making Rory a little bold sometimes, so I'm glad people enjoy it! Lol.

Hopes2High: thanks!

central-gurl101: thanks! I love the song too! Haha, well, she is the queen of Chilton, and Logan is her king! Yay! Lol.

Nemi Jade: thanks!

Brillastic: aww... thanks so much! You're so sweet! And you're welcome for the help. Anytime you need help again, you can message me. I like to help people. Lol. I'm so glad you like the story!

Tookie Clothespin: thanks! So glad you liked it. Here's Christmas! Lol.

rawrrry: thanks so much! Glad you liked it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. It seriously sucks you guys! Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 36: Where The Hell Is My Chiffon?**

Logan pulled into their Stars Hollow driveway. They were all going to the Gilmore Christmas party together. He got out of his car and made his way into the house, hoping there wasn't another shoe catastrophe.

"Mom!" He heard Rory yell.

"Yeah hun?" she asked from upstairs.

"Were the hell is my chiffon?" She screamed.

"Ohh!" Lorelai said. "Quoting 'Project Runway' I see?"

"Yeah, but really, where is my red chiffon dress?" she asked. She had been standing at the bottom of the stairs in her fuzzy bathrobe.

"Well, at least it isn't shoes." Logan said as he sat down by Luke on the couch.

"Yeah." Luke agreed.

"Here!" Lorelai shouted as she threw the dress down the stairs. "You left it in my closet."

"You mean _you_ left it in your closet!" she said as she caught the dress and then walked to her room to get dressed.

Lorelai came downstairs and saw the boys sitting on the couch. "Hey boys!" she said in a cheery voice as she went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Help!" they heard Rory say from her bedroom. "Mom! Somebody?" she said.

"Sorry Ror. Busy making coffee!" she said.

"Logan? Are you here yet?" she shouted, having not noticed him earlier.

"Yeah Ace." he said.

"Come help me!" she said.

He got up and went into her room and closed the door.

"What the problem?" he asked as he looked her up and down. She looked beautiful, like always. Her dress was very flowy and fell just below her knees. It was a pretty red chiffon dress with spaghetti straps. Since the chiffon was somewhat see through, the designer had attached a red slip underneath that was a shade darker. She was also wearing the black shoes that her and mother had been fighting over a few months before. "Wow." he said. "You look... gorgeous." he said, a little breathless.

"Thanks, now, I can't get the zipper up in the back. Can you help me?" she asked as she turned around.

"Of course." he said. When she was all the way turned around he saw her bare back. He had a quick intake of breath. Staying here and not being able to touch her too much was going to be hard. He stepped forward and started to pull the zipper up slowly.

Rory felt his hand just slightly brush her skin as he helped her zip up her dress. Shivers went down her back and all through her body. _'God, this is gonna be hard.' _she thought.

"All done Ace." he said as he trailed kissed down her neck. She let out a small moan.

"You have to stop." she said in a whisper.

He smiled against her skin. "Why" he asked.

She groaned. "Because if you don't the we'll be very, very late for dinner, and I don't think mom or Luke will appreciate that, or my dad who should be here in about 3...2...1" she said as she looked at her watch. Just as she said one, the doorbell rang.

"That was scary." he said as he turned her around.

She leaned up to give him a sweet kiss. "My dad likes to be punctual." she said. "Now, c'mon." she said as she pulled him out of the room.

"Problem solved?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"Yes mom. I couldn't reach the zipper and zip up my dress." Rory said as she went to open the door. When she opened it a little three year old girl came running in. (A/N: I know the timing is thrown off by this, but lets say Sookie got married and Sherry became pregnant at the beginning of Rory's freshman year, and Gigi was born the summer before her sophmore year, then Sherry left during junior year, therefore, that makes Gigi around three. Please, just go with it! Lol.)

"Rory!" she screamed.

"He G" Rory said as she picked up he half sister.

"Hey! What about me?" Chris asked as he came in the door.

"Hey daddy."Rory said as she hugged her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey kiddo." he said as he hugged her back. "Hey Logan." he said when he spotted his daughter's boyfriend.

"Hey Chris." He said as he gave him a 'man' hug.

Lorelai and Luke came in next to say hello.

"Hey Lore." Chris said as he gave her a quick hug and then moved to Luke. "Hey man." he said.

"Hey." Luke answered as he gave him a handshake.

"So. Should we get going?" Rory asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Lorelai said as she ushered everyone out the door.

"Rory, Logan, ride wif us?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah Gigi, we'll ride with you." Logan said as he took Gigi from Rory's arms and gave her a hug. Then he started to tickle her and she let out a little scream of excitement.

They got into the two cars and headed towards the Gilmores. When they arrived they exited the cars and went up to the house. Rory rang the bell and the maid answered. She took all of their coats and they all went into the living room. The Gilmores, and all of their friends and their families were gathered around mingling with each other. Well, except the Huntzbergers. They were off skiing.

"Love! Mate! Little love!" Finn said as he and the rest of their friends saw them enter.

"Hey Finn." Rory said as she Logan, and Gigi went over to see their friends.

"Uncle Finn!" Gigi exclaimed.

"Hey little love!" he said as he picked her up. "Have you been a good girl since the last time I saw you?" he asked.

"Yep! I've been a vewy good girl." she said.

"Well, I wonder what Santa is gonna bring you." he said.

She shrugged her little shoulders. "I don't know, but I hope it's puppy!" she said.

"A puppy huh?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Well you'll have to let me know if he brings you that puppy." he said as he kissed her forehead and put her down. She ran over to her dad and he picked her up while continuing his conversation with all the men.

"So? Sub-party?" Colin asked.

"Definitely." they all said. They grabbed a bottle of champagne and then went to form one of their famous sub-parties in the study.

"Ok, so let's play 'I never'" Finn explained. (A/N: ok, so I know this is done a lot in stories during sub-parties, but it's soo fun! Lol)

"Ok.." they all agreed. Finn found eight shot glasses in Richards study. They were going to use the bottle of champagne they snagged, hoping it wouldn't get them as drunk tequila would. Well, except Finn. He was already drunk.

"Ok, so who's first?" Colin asked.

"I'll go." Finn said as he finished filling everyone's shot glasses. "Ok, I never... kissed one of my mom's friends" he said, looking pointedly at Colin. Colin was the only one to take a shot on that one. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he exclaimed. "She was in her twenties, and she was a model! Damn hot too!" he said. Steph hit his upside the head for this. "Oh, it was before us, babe." he said with a smirk. This caused her to hit him again. "Owe!" he said.

"Ok, my turn." Steph said after she hit Colin. "I never...kissed a girl." Steph said. All the guys plus Paris and Rory took a shot. "Oh no, tell me you guys didn't kiss each other!" Steph said, looking at Paris and Rory.

"It was a drunken dare...by Finn, might I add." Rory asked.

Finn got a dopey grin on his face. "That was a good night." Finn said.

Logan hit Finn upside the head. "Stop picturing my girlfriend kissing yours." he said.

"Alright. My turn." Colin said. "I never skinny dipped." Colin said. Everyone else took a shot. "Wait, did you guys all do this together?" they all nodded. "Man! Where was I?" he asked.

"Uh, I believe you were in New York with your father, getting fitted for the tux you would wear in his wedding to wife number five." Logan said.

"Oh yeah." Colin said with a smirk. "Man, she was hot. He never should have divorced that one."

"Hey! Girlfriend sitting right here! Don't make me hit you for a third time!" Steph said.

"Ok, knock it off." Rory said. "It's my turn. I never had sex in a public place." Finn, Colin, Steph and Paris all took a shot.

"Oh my god!" Rory said. "Where?" she asked.

"Me and Paris in the pool at school." Finn said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww!" Rory said. "I'm never going in that pool again!" she said with a look of disgust.

"How did that happen man?" Logan asked.

Paris sighed. "We were staying late after school last week and Finn had an urge to swim, so, being Finn, he convinced me to jump in with him... naked, and things just kinda happened." Paris said.

"Ok." Rory said. "What about you guys?" she asked Steph and Colin.

"It was a year ago at a DAR meeting my mother dragged me to." Steph said. "Colin was there with his grandmother because she insisted that he meet all her friends. We kinda just ended up in the coat closet."

"Kinda? Steph, you were practically dragging me in there after you persuaded the bar tender to serve you about three Long Island Ice Teas!" Colin exclaimed.

"So, it was drunk public sex?" Finn asked while wiggling his eyebrows again.

"Shut up Finn!" Steph shot at him.

"Ok, your turn Logan." Rory said.

"Ok" he said. "I never fell in love with anyone that wasn't my current girlfriend." he said. Madeline and Rory were the only ones to take a shot.

"Ok, so we know Rory was kinda in love with Dean, cause God know she dated him exclusively twice, but who did you love Mads?" Steph asked.

"Yeah babe. Who?" Tristan asked.

"Uh, it was this guy named Sean. I met him at one of my parents stupid parties. He was the only other one there my age. We talked and we ended up making out in my room. We dated for four months, and I loved him, and lost it to him, but then I surprise visited him one day, and I walk up to his room, and there he is. In bed with some little blonde slut." she said with disgust. "But whatever. I'm so over it! I have my Trissy now." she said in a happier voice as she kissed Tristan. They all 'awwed.'

"Ok, so Maddy, you're up." Steph said.

"Ok. Uhm, I never streaked." she said,

Finn was the only one to take a shot. "Why does this not surprise me?" Rory asked.

"Because he's Finn, babe. Because he's Finn." Logan said as he leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"Paris, you're up love." Finn said.

"Ok. Uh, I never played a game of 'I never' without someone passing out." she said looking at Finn. Everyone took a shot except Finn.

"Finn, are you the one who always passes out?" Maddy asked.

"Of course love, but I'm not passing out this time, so Paris, love you can't use that 'I never' again, after tonight." he said with a sly grin.

"Ok, my turn." Tristan said. "I never had an addiction to something." he said. Rory, Finn, and Logan took a shot.

"Ok, so Finn is addicted to alcohol, and Rory is addicted to coffee. But, what are you addicted to Logan?" Colin asked.

"Rory." he said with a smile. She blushed at this and they all 'awwed' again.

They game continued and eventually they were all only slightly hammered. Except for Finn, he was really drunk like always. They all left the study later, trying not to act drunk, which they actually pulled off rather well.

"Hey kids. Ready to go?" Lorelai asked coming up to Rory and Logan.

"Yeah mom. We're ready." Rory said rather tiredly as she leaned on Logan.

"Ok." She said. They all got their coats and left. Rory and Logan rode with Luke and Lorelai on the way home and Chris and Gigi took his car. When they were in the car, Lorelai asked it. "So, play a game of 'I never?'" she asked.

"How did you know?" Logan asked.

"Oh hun, please! We used to always play 'I never' at our sub-parties" she said. "So, who got the most drunk?" she asked.

"Finn" they said in unison.

"Doesn't surprise me." Lorelai said laughing. "He came drunk, didn't he?" she asked.

"Doesn't he always?" Rory asked. They all laughed. When they arrived back at the house, they changed into their pajamas, waiting for Chris and Gigi to get back. Rory pulled out the couch for Gigi, while Logan blew up one of the air mattresses for Chris. They got home five minutes later. They changed into their pajamas also and they all said goodnight.

"Night dad." Rory said giving him a hug.

"Nig kid, night Logan." he said.

"Night Chris." Logan said. "Night G." Logan said giving the little girl a hug.

"Goodnight Logan. Goodnight Rory." she said giving them each a hug.

"Night G." she said. Then she went to the stairs. "Night mom. Night Luke." Rory shouted up.

"Night Ror. Night Logan." they shouted down.

"Night." Logan said as he and Rory walked to her room.

"Mmm. Bed." Rory said as she got under the covers and Logan joined her. "I'm so tired." she whispered.

"Me too." he said kissing her.

"I love you Logan." she said right before falling asleep.

"I love you too Ace." he said before he too fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning both were woken up by a playful yell from the living room. "It's Christmas!" they heard Gigi yell. 

"She's excited." Logan muttered.

"Hmm. Coffee." Rory mumbled.

"C'mon Ace." he said dragging her out of bed. They each got a cup of coffee and took some aspirin for their small hangover headaches. Then they went into the living room where everyone was sitting on the floor, making each person a pile with their presents in it. They all greeted their good morning and then they all watched as Gigi opened her presents.

She got a doll from Lorelai and Luke that was in a very glittery outfit, Rory and Logan had gotten her a bunch of children's books that she had asked for. She was starting to take after Rory. And Christopher had gotten her a doll house that looked just like the house they were living in in Boston.

"Thank you." she said to everyone. She was hiding the somewhat disappointed look she had on her face.

Lorelai opened her next. She got a necklace from Luke, a glittery scarf from Rory and Logan, and a gift card to Starbucks and a sweater from Christopher and Gigi."

"Thank you guys." she said as she gave everyone a hug.

Luke went next. He got some flannel shirts from Rory and Logan, another new baseball hat from Lorelai, and a gift card to a Outdoor World from Christopher and Gigi.

"Logan, you go next." Rory said. He nodded and started to open his presents. Lorelai and Luke had gotten him a new watch, and Chris and Gigi had gotten him a sweater.

"Here." Rory said giving him her present.

He opened it up and inside he found a picture that had been taken a few days ago when they were building a snowman with Lorelai. In the picture they had taken a break from the snowman and had decided to throw snow at each other. Both were laughing and smiling. Logan smiled when he saw it. It was in a sterling silver frame from Tiffany's and it was engraved at the bottom. He read it to himself, smiling the whole time, _"To Logan, on our first Christmas together. I love you so much. Love, your Ace"_

"Thank you Ace." he said as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love it." he whispered in her ear, right before giving her a light kiss. "Now, you open your presents." he said. She got a look of happiness on her face as she tore into her presents.

She got a sweater and jeans from her mom and Luke and one of the new sidekicks from her dad and Gigi.

"Thank you mom and Luke. I love the outfit and thank you daddy and baby sister for my new sidekick. I love it." she said as she gave them all hugs and kisses.

"There's one more present Ace." Logan said as he got a box out from a hidden spot under the tree.

"Why didn't I see that?" Lorelai asked. Luke shushed her as Rory started to open the present. When she got the wrapping paper off, she found a large blue box from that certain store. She opened it up and slightly gasped.

"Aww. Logan. It's beautiful." she said as she pulled out a platinum necklace with a diamond and two sapphires on it.

"It matches your ring." he said.

"Thank you. I love it." she said as she kissed him.

"You're welcome. Here, let me help you put it on." She held her hair up as he clasped the jewelry around her neck. When he was done he gave her another small kiss.

"So, I guess that ends Christmas presents, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Actually, no." Chris said. "I think Santa brought something extra special for Gigi." he said as he got up and pulled a big box with holes all over it out from behind the tree. "Here angel. Open your present." he said as he put it in front of her. She ripped the lid off the box and screamed in delight.

"A puppy!" she said as she pulled out the small scruffy dog. "What kind is it daddy?" she asked.

"It's shitzu." he said.

'He's fluffy." she said as she stroked her dog.

"Yeah babe, he fluffy, and guess what, he's always gonna be little so you can carry him when you get a little bigger." A big smile crept onto her face.

"What are you gonna name him Gigi?" Rory asked.

"Hmm." she said thinking about it. "How about Splotch, 'cause he gots lots a splotches of color on him." she said as she hugged the dog.

Everyone smiled down at the little girl with her dog. It had been a great Christmas. Rory leaned on Logan and he put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Love you Ace." he whispered.

"Love you too." she said as she watched her happy little sister play with her puppy.

* * *

A/N: ok, so I definitely made it longer! Lol. I hope you all like it! I liked writing it. Ok, so review please! You all rock! FOB lyrics are: 

_I hate the way you say my name like it's something secret _

_My pen is the barrel of the gun  
Remind me which side you should be on _

Whoa want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice

Hehe, another one of my all time favorite songs! I like to think that I could crush people with my voice, or at least my writing! Lol. Leave me an answer! And a review! Lol. Thanks. Love you all! You rock.


	37. Protecting Little Leopold Or Lobe

A/N: hello all! How are we doing this evening? Well me? I'm just lovely! I have to do some stupid summer reading project for school that I am procrastinating the crap out off, but whatev. I feel like procrastinating some more, so here's another chapter for all my favorite people! There's another time skip and it's now about February, and they are filling out College applications. I don't know if that's too soon, or too late, like I said, only a high school Sophmore, still have about two years til I gotta fill out my application to Yale. Lol. Yes, I would love to go there! Lol. Ok, so special FOB shout out goes to

central-gurl101

Good job! You rock! Regular shout outs go to:

Treenuh: thanks!

Hopes2High: thanks! Uncle Finn is always fun! Lol.

Tookie Clothespin: thanks!

CaliJuice123: thanks!

ilovegilmoregirls913: thanks!

melako17: thanks!

dcrendi: thanks!

girlygirl1212: thanks!

Brillastic: thanks!

central-gurl101: thanks! Yay you got the song! Good job! Lol.

Krunior-Rogan-Always: thanks! You don't' know! But, those are such good lyrics! Lol. Just kidding. That's ok you don't know them. You gotten pretty much all the other ones. Lol

Chlse513: thanks!

Justine260: thank you, and I'm really glad you liked it, but actually the song was 'The Pros and Cons of Breathing' although I did do 'Homesick At Space Camp' a few chapters ago. Good try though. :)

heavenleigh88: thanks!

Lifeisconfusing: thanks!

Nemi Jade: thanks!

jojo26pink: thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, weeellll, except the plot line! That's mine, but all characters belong to ASP.

**

* * *

****Chapter 37: Protecting Little Leopold Or Lobe**

"Hey Ace. What are you doing this weekend?" Logan asked as he and Rory entered her house. It was Friday, so they were going to start their homework before having to go to Friday Night Dinner.

"Uh, filling out my college applications." she said.

"Really." he said. "What a coincidence." he said smirking.

"You are too? I thought your parents made you have them in last week." she said.

"Yeah, well I still have a few left to fill out." he said.

"Oh yeah? Which ones?" She asked smirking back at him.

"Uhh, Harvard, Princeton, Columbia, Brown, Yale." he said a little quickly.

"So, all of them?" she asked with another smirk.

"Yeah." he said looking at her.

"That's ok babe. I still have to do all of mine too. The last application just came in the mail yesterday, and I wanted to wait to do them all at the same time." she said.

"Wanna fill them out together?" he asked with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Huntzberger. There will be none of 'that' until all our applications are in the mail." she said. "But yes, I would love to fill them out together."

"Great." he said. "I can come over tomorrow around noon?" he asked. "We can go to Lukes for lunch and the get started." he said.

"Sounds perfect." she said as she kissed him. "Now, we have to get ready for Friday Night dinner."

Rory went into the bathroom to change into her dress and Logan changed into his slacks and sweater in her room. When she came back out she saw him lying on her bed with his eyes closed.

"Tired baby?" she asked as she laid down next to him. He nodded. "Aww." she said as she kissed him. His eyes opened and he deepened the kiss. "Where's your mom?" he asked when they broke apart.

"At the diner." she said breathlessly.

"When is she coming back?" he asked.

"She's not. We have to meet her there in..." she said checking her watch, and then groaning. "Ten minutes." she said.

He slightly pouted. "Put that lip away Huntzberger. We'll continue this later." she said as she dragged him off the bed and out of the room. "Let's go." she said as they put on their coats and left the house. They walked to the diner, and when they got there they saw Lorelai and Luke, flirting, like usual.

"Mom, you're already married to the guy. What more do you want?" she asked.

"Uhm, his baby?" she asked.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you..."

"Pregnant?" she asked.

Rory nodded.

"Uh, yeah hun, I am." she said. "I was actually gonna tell you when you got here, and this little case of witty banter seemed like the perfect time. We're telling_ them_ tonight too." she said.

Rory was silent for a minute.

"Ace?"

"Rory, honey?" Lorelai asked. "How do you feel about this?"

After another minute a big smile came on her face. "I think it's great mom!" she said, going over to give her mom a big hug. "And congratulations Luke! You're gonna be a daddy!" she said giving him a hug also.

"Thanks Rory, but I'm already a dad. I'm just gonna be a dad again." he said as he smiled at her. She smiled back, and the pulled out of the hug and went back over to Logan. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear.

"Are you excited Ace?"

"Yeah. I get to be a sister again." she said as she kissed him, tears were forming in her eyes as well as her mothers.

"Damn hormones."Lorelai said. "They're kicking in already." she said with a teary laugh.

"When did you find out mom?" Rory asked as they left the diner and got into the car.

"About a week ago." she said.

"How far are you?"

"Well, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, but I'm guessing about two months actually."

"I think this is great mom. I really am so happy for you guys." she said.

"Aww, thanks hun." she said

A few minutes later they pulled into the Gilmore's driveway and got out of the car. They went to the door and rung the bell, being let in by the maid a minute later. She took their coats and they walked into the living room.

"Hello." Emily greeted.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said as she hugged her mother and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. Everyone else said their hellos and then they were all seated as Richard made the drinks.

He handed everyone their drinks. When he went to hand Lorelai her martini she stopped him. "Actually, can I just have some water dad?" she asked. He nodded, and handed her a glass.

"Thank you." she said.

"Lorelia, why don't you want your martini this evening?" Emily asked.

"Uh, well mom, I kinda can't have alcohol right now." she said smiling.

"Well, why not? How long is this going to last?" she asked.

"Well mom, it'll last about seven more months." she said, an even bigger smile on her face.

"Well why on earth wou...oh my." she said catching on. "You're pregnant?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yeah, mom. I am." she said.

"This is wonderful!" she said as she got up and gave Lorelai and Luke each a hug. Dinner continued on a happier note that night. They all left around nine and headed home. When they got there Logan said goodbye and left. His parents had wanted him to come home that night because they hadn't seen him or Honor much lately, with all the traveling they had been doing. Rory went to bed that night with a smile on her face. She was going to get another little sibling.

* * *

Around eleven the next day, Logan left his house to go to Stars Hollow. He took all his college applications since he and Rory were going to spend the whole day filling them out. He got there around eleven thirty. He walked in and Lorelai told him that Rory was still sleeping, while she left to go to the dine. He went into her room and saw her looking very peaceful curled up under the covers. He took his jacket off and laid down next to her. He kissed her on the cheek and she started to stir. She turned over to face him and smiled. 

"Hey." she said, sleep still evident in her voice. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and smiled again. "What time is it?"

"Eleven forty-five." he said.

"You're early." she said.

"Couldn't stay away." he said with a smirk as he bent down and kissed her. She smiled back at him.

"Always the charmer." she said.

"That's me. So, get ready, and we'll go to Lukes. Your mom left about five minutes ago." he said as he gave her another kiss and left the room.

Rory smiled and got up. She got dressed and applied a light touch of make-up, and put her hair in a tight ponytail. When she walked into the living room she saw Logan sitting on the couch.

"Read to go?" she asked.

"Yep." he said as he got up. He grabbed her hand and they went to the diner.

"Please Luke! Please!" Lorelai said as she held an oversized coffee cup and pouted.

"Ooh! A show." Rory said as she pulled Logan into a chair at a nearby table.

"No Lorelai. No regular coffee. You can have de-café but that's it. Otherwise that baby will have two heads."

"Well then there's just more to love." she argued

He glared at her. "No." he said and then walked over to take Rory and Logan's orders. "What can I getcha?" he asked.

"Burger fries and coffee." Rory said.

"Same please." Logan said.

"Comin up." he said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"My husband and the father of my baby is a mean, mean man." Lorelai said as she pouted some more and joined the kids at the table.

"Aww, he's just being protective of little Leopold or Lobe." Rory said.

"But I drank coffee when I was pregnant with you, and you're just fine." she said.

"Hmm. Good point." Rory said. "You can have one sip of mine and that's it." she whispered.

Luke brought their food back over and put it down, but he withheld Rory's coffee.

"Hey Luke. What gives! I want my coffee." she pouted.

"I'll give it to you, but you can't give any to her. If you do, then I won't give you real coffee for another seven months either!" he said.

Rory looked defeated. "Ok." she said.

Luke put her coffee in front of her and walked away. Lorelai gasped. "You promised!" she said pointing at Rory.

"Sorry. He said I couldn't give you any. He threatened my supply." she said.

"Ok, but! He never said I couldn't have some of Logan's coffee!" she squealed as she reached for his cup.

"Don't even think about it!" they heard Luke yell from the kitchen.

"He's good." Rory said.

"Rats! My plan has been foiled again." Lorelai said as she pouted. Logan and Rory laughed.

After lunch Lorelai and Luke left to go to her doctors appointment, and Rory and Logan went back to the house to start their applications.

"Ok, so which one first?" Logan asked as they sat at the kitchen table with all their applications.

"Yale!" she said excitedly.

"Ok, Yale it is." he said as they both fished their Yale applications out of the pile.

"Alrighty, name: Lorelia Leigh Gilmore the Third. Nicknames, uh Rory." she said.

"What about Ace?" he asked.

"Only you call me that." she said.

"Yeah, but it's still a nickname."

"Ok, I'll put Ace, if you put Master and Commander on your nickname section." she said with a smirk.

"Deal." he said as he smirked back.

"Ok, next question. What are your interests?" she said. "Let's see. Writing, traveling..."

"Your boyfriend." he said with another smirk.

"My, my, my! You are an extra cocky ass today!" she said with a grin.

"But you love my cocky ass." he said as he kissed her.

"Mm, I do." she said as she kissed him back. He deepened it and soon they were making out and moving back towards the bedroom.

"I thought you said our applications had to be in the mail before any of 'that.'" he said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess we can take a little break." she said as she smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

A/N: ok, so there it is! Lorelai becoming pregnant was not in my original plans, but it just kinda came out when I typed it, and I really like it, so I hope all of you do too. I made it semi-long, and I really like this chapter! Lol. I did steal some things from the first episode in season three where Lorelai has the dream about having Lukes babies. I just thought it fit! So, thanks to you all for the reviews! Please send me some more! Love them! FOB lyric is: 

_I'm good to go  
For something golden  
Though the motions I've been going through have failed  
And I'm closing on potential towards the wall  
At a 100 miles an hour _

Who knows it? Guess please! Thanks guys! You all rock!


	38. Now We Just Have To Pick

A/N: hey guys! What is up? Lol. Ok. So I just posted the first chapter if my new story called 'These Walls' please, go check it out! It'll eventually be another Rogan, because as we all know, that is my favorite pairing. Ok, so sadly, this story will end with 40 chapters, but once I finish my other new story, there will be a sequel to this story! Yay! Lol. Ok, so FOB shout out goes to:

krandtm'sgrl

central-gurl101

rawrrry

justine260

Good job guys! Regulars go to:

**krandtm'sgrl, gilmoregirlslover81591, Hopes2High, Lifeisconfusing, melako17, rogan-trory-sethsummer-lover, Krunior-Rogan-Always, Tookie Clothespin, central-gurl101, primesetter31, Treenuh, rawrrry, bebacg, dcrendi, justine260**

Thanks guys! You rock!

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 38: Now We Just Have To Pick**

Three months had passed since they had mailed their applications. It was now the end of May, and High School Graduation was a week away. Lorelai and Luke had gone to their doctors appointment that day, and many more after that. She was now five months and had a stomach to show. They had decided that they wanted to be surprised about the sex of the baby.

Logan and Rory were driving to his house to check the mail for college letters, and then they would go to Rory's and do the same. They got to his house, got out of the car, and went to the mailbox.

"Are you ready?" Rory asked.

"Yep." he said as he opened the door to the mailbox. He pulled out a big stack of large envelopes. He quickly flipped through them and smiled. "They all came." he said.

"And they're all big." Rory said with a smile. "You know what that means." she said as she hugged him.

"C'mon." he said when they broke apart. "Let's go see if yours came too." he said as he pulled her towards the car. They got in and drove to Stars Hollow. When they arrived, Rory rushed out of the car and ran to the mailbox.

"Hurry up Logan!" she said.

"Excited Ace?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." she said as she opened the box. A big smile came across he face as she pulled out all the letters. "All of mine came too." she said.

"C'mon. Let's go in and open them." he said.

"Ok." she said as she took his hand and they walked in the house. "Mom!" Rory called. Her mother appeared at the top of the stairs and waddled down.

"What's up hun?" she asked.

"The letters came today." she said as she waved around her college letters.

"Well lets open them!" she said.

They all sat down on the couch and Rory and Logan opened all of their letters.

"I got into all of them." Rory said with a big smile. She was referring to Harvard, Princeton, Brown, Columbia, and Yale.

"Me too." Logan said as he smiled and kissed her.

"Now we just have to pick." she said. He nodded. Just then Rory's phone rang.

"'Lo?" she answered.

"_Hey girlie!" Steph squealed._

"Hey!" she said.

"_So, we're all coming over. We got our college acceptance letters!" she said._

"Ok, good. Logan and I got ours too." she said.

"_Ok, we'll be there in ten." she said._

They both hung up, and ten minutes later, all their friends showed up.

"We got into all our schools!" Steph said as they all entered the house.

"So did we!" Rory said as she hugged her friends.

"So, now we just have to pick a college." Paris said.

"Yeah." Rory said as she silently formed Pro/Con lists in her head.

Rory rejoined Logan on the couch and he pulled her to him. "Thinking up lists, Ace?" he asked.

She playfully hit his chest. "Yes, but do not mock the lists. It's how I make all my important decisions." she said.

"Ok, so what are we all thinking?" Finn asked.

"Yale." Rory, Logan, Steph, Colin, Finn, and Paris said.

"You guys aren't going to Yale?" Paris asked Tristan and Maddy. They shook their heads no.

"Actually, we already decided on Harvard." Tristan said with a small smile.

"Oh." Steph said.

"Well if you guys wanna go to Harvard then that's fine." Rory said. "We'll still keep in touch, and hang out, right?" she asked.

"Of course." Maddy said as she hugged Rory.

The rest of the night was spent gorging on junk food and talking about college preparations, and planning a day to go shopping for all the college necessities. They went to school the next day, prepared to hear who would be Valedictorian.

"I'm so nervous." Rory said as she sat in homeroom, wringing her hands.

"Don't worry Ace. I'm sure it'll be you." he said as he kissed her.

She sighed. "I hope so."

Ten minutes later, the office secretary came on over the P.A. system. "Good morning students. Seniors, we hope you are enjoying your last week of High School. And now, we have the name of your graduating class' Valedictorian. She's shown wonderful grades, outstanding work on the school's newspaper staff, and she's an excellent debaters. Ladies and Gentlemen, your Valedictorian for the graduating class is...Rory Gilmore. Congratulations Rory, and congratulations to everyone else who is graduating. Have a good day." she said as she went off the P.A.

The whole classroom burst out in cheers and claps. Logan pulled Rory into a hug and kissed her. "See Ace. I told you it would be you." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah." she said as she blushed and gave him a big smile.

The rest of the day continued with people offering their congratulations. When she went home and told her mom and Luke they were so ecstatic. She called her grandparents to let them know as well, and they were thrilled. All her friends came over later and they had a celebratory party, watching movies and eating junk food. The whole town had found out by the next morning, and they all congratulated Rory on her Valedictorian status and her acceptance into Yale.

* * *

A/N: ok, so I know a little short, not as eventful as you would like, but sorry. Next chapter is Graduation, going a few weeks into the summer, and a little drama! Yay, drama! Lol. Ok, so review please! I love them. Only two more chapters! Aww! Sad! But, there is still my other story! Yay! Ok, so FOB this chapter is: 

_The only thing worse than not knowing  
Is you thinking that I don't know  
I'm having another episode  
I just need a stronger dose_

guess! Ok, so please leave me a review! Love them! Thanks.


	39. The Hell That Is High School

A/N: thanks so much for the reviews guys! Ok, so I just posted ch. 2 of 'These Walls' and I thought I'd give you another chapter of 'Kill Me Now' as well. Sadly, this is the second to last chapter:( Sorry, but it had to end sometime right? Ok, so FOB shout out goes to:

Krunior-Rogan-Always

central-gurl101

krandtm'sgrl

rawrrry

ilovelogan19

great job guys! My regulars go out to:

**Treenuh, Lifeisconfusing, Hopes2High, Krunior-Rogan-Always, Winny Foster, central-gurl101, melako17, Nemi Jade, krandtm'sgrl, ilovegilmoregirls913, justine260, rawrrry, ilovelogan19**

**Disclaimer: **nothing!

**

* * *

****Chapter 39: The Hell That Is High School**

It was the day of Graduation and Rory has been working all week on her Valedictorian speech. She had finally gotten it perfect. She woke up that morning, and got ready. She and her mom left to go have breakfast at Lukes, and then Lorelai took her to school so she could meet up with all her friends. She said she would be back in an hour after going to pick up Luke, Sookie and Jackson. Rory's grandparents decided to meet them there.

Rory walked into the school and went to the auditorium where she met up with all her friends. They picked up their caps and gowns and went to the dressing rooms to put them on.

"Shit!" Rory heard Steph say.

"What's wrong Steph?" she asked.

"My damn heel broke!" she said holding up her shoe.

"Oh, don't worry. My mother has prepared me for this very moment." she said as she went and rummaged through her bag. "Here." she said producing a pair of heels that looked identical to Steph's pair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are a goddess!" Steph squealed.

"No problem." Rory said as she finished her make-up.

Once all the girl had finished, they went back into the auditorium where everyone was being lined up alphabetically to walk out to their seats on the front lawn. They were assigned their spots and before they knew it, they started to move out. They were all seated when they got outside and after a few minutes, Headmaster Charleston began to speak.

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the graduation ceremony for the class of 2006. (A/N: I know that's not really Rory's class, but since '06 was the most recent, just go with it please.) Before you is a wonderful group of individuals who have proved themselves in so many ways, but there is one student who proved herself more than anyone. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the Valedictorian, Rory Gilmore." he said as everyone started to clap. Rory made her way up the stage and to the microphone.

"Hello everyone." she greeted. "At first I was nervous to make this speech. It was something I always wanted to do, but once it became a reality, the stress sunk in. How do you write and give the perfect speech? You speak from your heart. That's how you do it. I started this school, eager to learn more than I already knew, but once I got into my classes, I realized that before Chilton, I really didn't know anything. I grew up in these walls. I learned so much here. Not only did I learn things in academics, but, I learned about myself at this school. I learned that I could always stand to know more, about my studies, and about the people around me. I learned that your friends and family are always the best people in your life, and I learned that I could love." she said as she looked at Logan. "I learned all these things along with stuff about the Civil War, and who shot JFK. I learned that teachers are more than just teachers, but they're your friends too. They give so much so we can learn more, and become more. And I thank them. I also have so many other people to thank. I thank my friends who always kept me sane during Finals, and filling out college applications. I thanks my grandparents for giving me the opportunity to attend this wonderful place, and I thank my family for always being there, but most of all, I thank my mom, because without her, I wouldn't be me. She made me the way I am and I can't thank her enough. She gave me the chance to learn her ways, and she funded all my reading needs. She's the best there is. I love you mom." she said as tears came to her eyes. "God, I promised myself I wouldn't cry." she said. Everyone laughed. "So, my final words are this. Live life to the fullest, because people can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. My boyfriend said that to me, and I couldn't agree with it more. Thank you Logan" she said with a smile as she looked at him again. "So, live the best you can, because tomorrow, you might be dead. So, congratulations to everyone. We did it." she said as she threw her cap in the air and all her other classmates followed. Claps and cheers were coming from every person in the crowd.

After Rory's speech, everyone was called to get their diplomas. When the ceremony was over, pictures were taken, and everyone stood around hugging, and giving congratulations.

"Ok! Party at out house!" Lorelai said as everyone walked to the parking lot. Rory was about to ger in the car when someone pulled her.

"Hey." Logan said.

"Hi." she responded.

"You did great." he said as he leaned forward and kissed her. She deepened it and soon his tongue was in her mouth.

"Hey, hey! Break it up." Lorelai said. "I've been puking enough lately. I don't need to anymore." she said.

"I'll see you at the party?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." Logan said with a smile as he kissed her again, and left to get into his car.

They all arrived at the Stars Hollow house to see the party in full swing. They all joined in the festivities, and the party lasted all night, and into the morning. They had done it. They graduated. They made it through the hell that is High School.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP)**

**Two Months Later, Late July**

"So, when are we going shopping for dorm stuff?" Rory asked her mother one hot July morning. Lorelai was now seven, almost eight months pregnant and she was sitting on the couch, fanning herself.

"Whenever you want hun." she said.

"Do you wanna go now?" she asked.

"Yeah! I feel the need to shop!" she said. "Just let me get ready." she said as she tried to pull herself off the couch. She finally made it after three tries.

About five minutes later, Rory heard a scream from the bathroom. "Rory!" her mother shouted. She rushed to the bathroom to see a big wet puddle on the floor.

"Oh God." Rory said.

"Hospital, now. Call Luke." she said as she slipped into a pair of sandals by the door and grabbed her hospital bag.

Rory quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed the diner.

"Lukes" Luke answered.

"Luke! Thank God! We have to go to the hospital. Mom's water broke." she said.

"Ok, Rory, you drive. Come get me at the diner." he said and then hung up. Rory got her mother into the car and then went over to the drivers side, got in, and then drove to the diner. Before she could completely brake, Luke was already opening the car door and jumping in. They made it to the hospital in record time. As soon as they got there, the nurses got Lorelai into a wheelchair and took her to a room in the maternity ward. Luke was told to scrub up since he would be in the delivery room. Rory called her grandparents, and they said they were on their way. Next she would call Logan, hoping he could call the rest of their friends.

She dialed his number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Logan? You have to come to the hospital now. Call everyone else."

"Ace? What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked getting panicked.

"I'm fine, but's mom's water broke." she said.

"Isn't it a little early?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said. "But please, get here soon, I'm a little scared. What if something happens to the baby?" she asked.

"It'll be ok Ace. I'll call everyone and I'll be there in ten minutes, ok?"

"Yeah. Be careful. I love you."

"I will be. I love you too." he said and with that he hung up.

The doctor and Luke came out a few minutes later. "She's definitely in labor. This can't be stopped." the doctor said.

"What?" Rory shouted. "But it's too early!"

"I know miss, but it's happening. The baby is coming tonight." he said.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Well, kinda. Ok, so next chapter is the last. Anyone wanna guess what the baby is gonna be? I already know what I want it to be, and what the name will be! Yay! Lol. Also, I used the quote from 'You Jump, I Jump Jack that everyone knows and loves! Lol. I also added to it just a smidge! Lol. Also, the excited 'We did it.' is from Elle's speech in Legally Blonde! I love that movie, but I don't own it. Ok, so leave a review please! Thanks. FOB is: 

_Someday I'll appreciate in value  
Get off my ass and call you  
But for the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion  
of waking up with my pants off at 4:00 in the afternoon._

Take a guess! It's kinda easy, but I do love this song! Review please!


	40. Us Against The World

A/N: Hey guys! So, today is the day. I know this is sooo sad! The end of the story! But, don't worry, I promised that after 'These Walls' is complete, there will be a sequel to this story. I just wanna do a new idea first. So, with that said, my FOB shout out goes to:

krandtm'sgrl

rawrrry

central-gurl101

All of you rock! I think you have all met my challenges at FOB lyrics. I'm so proud of you all. (wipes away a tear) lol. Thanks so much to everyone who has ever gotten a lyric right, and thanks to others who've tried a guess. I love this game, I wanna thank everyone who ever played a part in it. I only received one challenge myself, so thanks to gilmorefangirl for the challenge. I sent you a message with my answer, but I'll say it again. It was 'Sophmore Slump or Comeback of the Year.' Another one of my favorites! Thanks so much for the challenge. Ok, so my regular shout outs go to:

krandtm'sgrl: thanks so much. All of your comments are fantastic. I really appreciate them. I applaud you for meeting just about all of my Fall Out Boy challenges. You rock! You comment about my story being in the top five of rogans made my day. That was so nice, and I appreciate it soo much! I love criticism, good and bad, because that helps me to improve, and reading that you think that highly of my story is an honor. Lol. So, thanks so much for all of your reviews. I love them all. Thanks.

Treenuh: thanks so much. Don't be nervous about the chapter. That's my job! Lol. I'm always nervous about my chapters when I post them. I want them to be up to the readers standards and up to my own. I love all your comments and I have also found a fellow Charlie/LOST fan in you. Lol. Thanks for all your positive feedback. It was great! Thanks.

primesetter31: thanks so much for all of your reviews. They were great. Thanks for the suggestions, and giving me the food for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. You have no idea how much that helped me. Thanks so much for everything. I promise the sequel is in the works! Lol. Thanks.

rawrrry: thanks so much for all the reviews. You're right on the sex of the baby! Good job! Lol. You have been a great reviewer. You met all my FOB challenges and that deserves some praise. Lol. Kudos on that. Lol. Thanks.

melako17: thanks so much. Your reviews were always positive, and you said nothing bad. I appreciate all your reviews, even if it was a simple 'love it.' Praise is so wonderful and to know that someone loves what I write is such a good feeling. So, thanks.

girlygirl1212: thanks for all your reviews. They're great. I'm sorry reading about the end through 'These Walls' felt like a break up through AIM. Lol. I will make this as long as I can, I promise. Thank you for every review you submitted. They really help. Thanks.

rogans-rock0909: thanks so much. You've been a big help through this whole story. You were my first Gilmore Girls reviewer so that makes you special, and no not 'eat the paste' special. Lol. Thanks so much, and yes a sequel will happen, but not until 'These Walls' is finished. Check it out. It's another rogan of course! Lol. Thanks.

ilovegilmoregirls913: thanks so much. So glad you like the speech. It just kinda came out that way. lol. It flowed while I was writing it and I'm so thankful for that because I had when I first mentioned her being Val in the chapter 38, I had no idea how I would do the speech, but I did, and I'm really glad someone liked it. Thanks for all of your reviews. They've all helped. Thanks.

central-gurl101: thanks so much for all the reviews. You pretty much answered all my FOB challenges and I applaud you for getting them right. Great job! I'm so glad you liked the story, and again, I'm sorry for making you cry at times. Lol. Thanks.

Winny Foster: thanks so much for all the reviews. I loved that morning where I woke up and I had a review from you for every chapter. It made my day. You've sent great reviews that have helped a lot. Thanks.

dcrendi: thank so much. Loved all your reviews. I'm so happy that you liked the story. The reviews you sent helped. Thanks.

Hopes2High: thanks so much for all your reviews. I'm so glad to know that you think every chapter is great. Thanks.

Nemi Jade: thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate them all, and I'm so glad you liked it. Thanks.

gilmorefangirl: thanks for the review and the challenge. I love it. Glad you liked this chapter. I will definitely let you know when it's sequel comes out. I appreciate all the reviews. They've helped. Thanks.

softballblondi: thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad that you really like this story. The reviews were great. Thanks.

Tookie Clothespin: thanks so much for all of your reviews. They helped me. I loved reading all your positive feedback. It always made me smile. :) Lol. Thanks.

Ok, so if you have reviewed before, but didn't for last chapter, I thank you anyway. All the feedback helped me so much. I give a special shout out to my best friend emsiok. Em, I know you'll get around to reading this some day. Lol.

Also, to ellekinser: you have helped me in so many ways. From all of your suggestions in the beginning of the story, to the ones that followed. I got so many ideas and a lot of inspiration from those suggestions. Thanks so much.

Everyone else, thanks! You all rock and have been soo helpful. So, now without anymore wait, here is the final chapter to 'Kill Me Now.'

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I made it through 40 chapters and no one offered me rights to the show. Darn! Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 40: Us Against The World**

"No, doctor, the baby can't come tonight." Rory said. "She's not even eight months yet."

"I'm afraid your mother is already seven centimeters dilated. The baby will be here within a matter of hours Miss Gilmore. But I assure you, I will do everything to make sure this baby is ok." he said with a smile as he and Luke went into Lorelai's room to check on her.

Rory went back over to the waiting room chairs and felt tears sting her eyes. The baby had to be ok. She wanted another sibling so bad. Someone she could teach how to read, someone she could get addicted to coffee, although she was sure her mother could do that one, but really, she just wanted the baby to live and breath, and go through life knowing it was loved by it's mother and father and big sister. She didn't want her brother or sister to go through life without a constant father like she did. This baby needed a chance.

The elevator doors opened a few minutes later, and Logan and all her friends came into view.

"Hey Ace." Logan said as he went over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. She continued to cry a little into his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "It'll be ok." he whispered.

"I'm scared." she said. "The baby hasn't even been born yet and I'm already scared it's going to die. Mom's not even eight months pregnant. Why does the baby have to be so early?" she cried as they all sat down in chairs. "And what about my mom? What if something happens to her? I don't know what I'd do if something happened."

"Ror." Steph said. "Look at me."

Rory pulled away from Logan and looked at Steph.

"Hun, your mom is a fighter. She'll be fine. As for the baby, I'm sure he or she will be ok. Baby's are born premature all the time, some even earlier than this one, and a lot of them have been ok. Don't worry so much. You'll cause your face to wrinkle." she said with a smile.

Rory laughed at this. "Thanks Steph." she said as she hugged her friend.

"No problem. Just trying to return the favor. You_ did_ lend me your heels at graduation." she said. Everyone laughed.

"Miss Gilmore." the doctor said coming out. Everyone turned to look at him. "Your mother is ten centimeters. It's time for her to start pushing. I should be out shortly to report the good news." he said as he smiled and went back to Lorelai.

**In the Delivery Room**:

"Luukkkkkeeeee" Lorelai screamed. "It hurts! I hate you for doing this to me!"

"Sorry." he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Push Lorelai, you have to push." the doctor said.

Lorelai pushed and screamed bloody murder at the same time.

"Ok, I can see the head." the doctor said. "Ok, one, two, three, push again."

She pushed more.

"Ok, it's coming, it's...out, and it's a boy! You have a son!" the doctor said. "Luke would you like to cut the cord?" he asked. Luke nodded, and proceeded.

"Wait." Lorelai said. "Why isn't he crying?" she asked.

"He just has some excess mucus in his lungs." (A/N: not a doctor. Just a guess that this could happen) the doctor said. "I'm removing it right now." A few seconds later, the baby was crying.

"He's ok." Lorelai said. "We have a son." she said as she cried a little.

"Yeah, we do," Luke said as he kissed her forehead.

"Will you go get Rory?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." he said. He gave her a sweet kiss and then left the delivery room. He walked to the waiting room and when he entered everyone turned to look at him.

"Well?" Rory asked.

"We have a baby." he said as he smiled.

Rory got up and hugged him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have a brother." he said with another smile.

"It's a boy?" she whispered. He nodded. "Can I go see him?" she asked.

"Yep. Your mom wants to see you to."

"Ok, I'll be right there. And he's ok?" she asked.

"He's fine. He's so healthy." Luke said.

She nodded and went over to her friends. "He's ok. I have a brother." she said with a big smile. She was hugged and congratulated by everyone.

"Congratulations Ace." Logan said as he hugged her.

"Thanks." she said. "I'm gonna go see them now. I'll be back in a few." she said. He nodded and gave her a kiss.

Rory walked back to see her mom and the new baby. A million questions were going through her head. _'Is he really ok? What's his name? How much does he weigh? Is he really tiny since he's premature? Could there be later complications?'_ All her questions came to a stop when she opened the doors to the room and saw her mother holding her little brother. He was in a soft blue blanket and was asleep.

"Hey mom." Rory whispered as she walked over to the her.

"Hey hun, this is your brother." she said.

"He's beautiful. What's he name?"

"Charles Lucas Danes." she said. "Charles after my dad's dad. (A/N: don't really know if that's Richard's father's name, but I love the name Charlie, so I wanted that to be his nickname, but I thought the naming him after Lorelai's grandfather would be cute, but the name had to be a little more formal, so his name is Charles, but he'll go be Charlie! Lol.) And then Lucas after his father." she said looking at Luke, who smiled back at her.

"It's great mom." Rory said as she smiled at her mom.

"We're going to take him to the nursery right now while we get you set up in a private room, Mrs. Danes." a nurse said. Lorelai nodded, and the nurse took Charlie and put him a rolling bassinet, and then rolled him out of the room.

"So, he's ok?" Rory asked. Lorelai nodded. "And you're ok?" she asked. Lorelai nodded again. Rory sighed a breath of relief. "Good. So, how much did he weigh?" she asked.

"Five pounds, two ounces."

"He's so little." Rory said.

"I know. But the doctors say he's perfectly healthy hun. Gilmores are fighters. Don't worry, it'll wrinkle your face." she said with a smile.

Rory laughed. "Steph said the same thing."

"Hey, she's right."

"I love you mom."

"Aww, I love you too hun." she said as she hugged her daughter.

"So, we're gonna have so much fun with this kid, huh?" Rory asked.

"Oh no." Luke said. It had begun.

"Hell yeah!" Lorelai said. "We're gonna teach him the Gilmore Girl Code, even though he's a boy."

"After we teach him the code, he's gonna end up being a coffee addicted, sports hating, book loving little boy." Rory said.

"My son is not going to hate sports." Luke said.

"Fine, fine, he can like sports, but he will _not_ be denied coffee." Lorelai said while pointing at Luke. "You are a coffee Nazi sometimes and this kid, will be addicted. Just like his mother, just like his sister." she said with a wicked smile.

Luke shook his head. "Whatever Lorelai. I'm just gonna take this whole conversation and chalk it up to you still being hopped up on loopy pills." he said.

Five minutes later, Rory went back to her friends while Lorelai was transported to her private room.

"How is he?" Logan asked he hugged Rory.

"He's good." she said as she leaned up and lightly kissed him.

"What's his name, Ror?" Colin asked.

"Charles Lucas Danes." she said. "He's gonna go by Charlie though." she said with a smile.

"Sounds lovely, love." Finn said.

"We can all go see mom now." Rory said. "She should be in her room by now."

Everyone walked back to the elevator and rode up one floor to Lorelai's room. When they entered her room they saw that she was now holding Charlie.

"He's so cute." Steph squealed as she went over to Lorelai's side.

"He's really beautiful Lorelai." Paris said.

"Thanks you guys." she said.

After an hour or so of cooing over the baby, they all left Lorelai, Luke, and baby Charlie alone for the night, and went home.

"Are you happy Ace?" Logan asked as they all walked out of the hospital.

"Yeah." she said as she looked up and kissed him. He smiled at her and kissed back.

"Good. Let's go home. I don't like hospitals, even if we were here for a good thing." he said as her slung his arm around her shoulders and they walked to his car.

Two days later Lorelai and the baby were released to go home. They had wanted to do a routine check up on Charlie to make sure he was ok, and give him all the shots he needed. Luke, Lorelai and the baby left the hospital, ready to go home. When they arrived, they were welcomed with a big party that the whole town had been in on. Miss Patty made her punch, to celebrate the fact that Lorelai could drink again, and of course Finn was the only one to get totally trashed from it.

"You do great work Lorelai." Babbette said. "I mean, look at Rory, and now this gorgeous little boy. I just wanna pinch his little toush."

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't." Lorelai half-laughed. Everyone else laughed. "At least not until he's a couple years older." she said with a smile.

The party continued and after a while everyone from Stars Hollow and all of Rory's friends except for Logan left. Luke and Lorelai said goodnight to Rory and Logan and then took the baby up to the nursery upstairs before heading to bed themselves. Rory and Logan got comfy on the couch and turned on the t.v. Rory was cuddled up next to Logan and they were under a blanket. He had his arm around her and he was stroking her hair. After a while, she spoke.

"Logan?" She asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"College. It starts in a few weeks." she whispered

"I don't know. I guess I'm kinda just more anxious. I really wanna go. I want to see what it's all about. Go to classes, live away from my parents. Spend more time with my friends, and you." he said with a smile as he looked at her. "Buy coffee at the carts right outside our dorms, and wait for you after class. Fight off all the horny college boys that so much as look your way." he said as he kissed her head. She laughed.

"Aw, you'd fight them off?"

"With a stick." he said.

"I love you Logan."

"I love you too."

"Do you think things will change because of College? Do you think we'll change? Do you think we can survive it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Will it change us? Will we be different, or will it still be me and you? Us against the world?"

"It'll always be us Ace. Well, and maybe our crazy friends too." he said with a smirk.

"Yes. Our crazy friends are always included." she said.

"College will be good Ace. We'll all make it." he said.

"Yeah. If I could make it out of that crazy gym class, I can make it out of anything." she said.

"Still not gonna get over the gym class are you?" he asked with another smirk.

"Hey! I passed out. I told you it would be the death of me."

"Yet here you are. Not dead." he pointed out.

She sighed. "So, us against the world, huh?"

"Again, I say, it'll always be us. It always has been." he said with a smile.

"Good." she said as she kissed him. "I love you Logan." she said.

"I love you too Ace. I always will, and even if College does change us, it won't change that." he said. And then he kissed her with all he had. They laid back on the couch, holding each other. Their love was unbreakable, and nothing could change that.

"So, you're ready for college?" Logan asked after a while.

"You jump, I jump Jack." she replied, as she leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: ok, so, I'm kinda crying right now! Oh my God. I made myself cry. How's that for ya? Lol. Ok, so I hope you all liked the ending of the story. Kinda goes into their hopes, and fears of college, which is comin up. But I wanted to state that it has always been the two of them and it always will be. So, please, anyone who is reading this, and anyone who has ever read this, please at least review for the last chapter. I'm begging you! Lol. I don't care if you've read the whole thing and haven't reviewed once, just please tell me something about this chapter, or the story as a whole. I don't care if it's as simple as 'loved it' or 'hated it' although I really hope no one hated it! Lol. So, please, review. I love them so much, I don't think some people get what a review can do to a person! Lol. They can make you feel so good, and at least for me, they always put a smile on my face. So, please, make me smile people, because I write for you guys. I do this for you because I know how it feels to come across a new story that involves your favorite characters, or pairing. I do this because I love it, and I know you love it. So, with that said, I leave you with my all time favorite Fall Out Boy song, because this song reminds me of Logan and what he said in 'You Jump I Jump Jack' You have to Get Busy Living, because if you don't then your only choice is to Get Busy Dying. Carpe Diem, or in English, Seize The Day. In Omnia Paratus, right? Thanks so much for reading! 

_This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
We never stood a chance  
And I'm not sure if it matters  
If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons  
I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town _

I know this hurts, it was meant to  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over (you don't) matter

This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming  
Into microphones for attention  
Because we're just so bored  
I never knew that you would pick it apart, oh  
I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts

I used to obsess over living, Now I only obsess over you  
Tell me you'd like boys like me better  
In the dark lying on top of you  
This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters

_From day one I talked about getting out  
But not forgetting about  
How my worst fears are letting out  
He said why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
When breathing just passes the time  
Until we all just get old and die  
Now talking's just a waste of breath  
And living's just a waste of death  
And why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
And this is you and me  
And me and you  
Until we've got nothing left_


End file.
